Metal gear 5D's
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: Stardust Snake,Yusei Fudo, is forced out of retirement, to stop Metal Gear Apu form causing a war. This is my first Fanfic & it will be based on the first Metal Gear Solid game with a 5D twist to it. Now Completed.
1. Intro

Metal Gear 5D's

**StarDustDragonknight: Hey guys, I just Want to say that this is my first fanfic here. Also that I don't own Yu-Gi- Oh 5D's or Metal Gear Solid. All right's go to their owners. Oh & for all you 5D fans, this counts as a faithshiping. so Let Begin & I though of this cross over.**

**This will be long.**

Introduction

On borad the Neo Donimo Sub Discovery, in one of the medical rooms, a man sat on one of the beds. He was in his twentys, tanned skined, slightly muscler, blue eyes, stood at around five foot seven, and had black spike hair with gold blond highlights in them. He was wearing only his boxer shorts because he had to be tested for a Physical. He was know to the world as the legendery mercenalry, Stardust Snake.

Just a few mintues later, two people just entered the room. One of them was a older man in his fifties, had dark brown eyes, stood at five foot six had a beard that connected to his sidebrends & wore a Colonel Mititary Suit. To Snake this was his old time friend and the second of command in Snake's old unit, DracOps, Colonel Hideo Izinski. The other figure was a woman. She had short blue hair, golden eyes, had to be around five foot four and was wearing a labcoat that only Doctors wore.

"It's been a long time Snake" Said Hideo walking up to him.

"I should have known you were behind this Colonel" Snake said coldly to him.

Hideo just smirks & slightly laugh as a complament "Snake. Straight to the point as always." He said facing Him.

"What do you want form Me?" Said Snake

"I just invited you here so we can have a talk" Hideo says to Snake.

"Invited?" Snake says knowing it's more then that. "That's what you call sending armed Solders after me?" Looking at the Colonal with a serious look on him.

The Colonal takes his eyes off him & starts to pase infront of him "Sorry if the were Rough with you, but we got a serious situation here. Only you can get us out of it" Starting to tell him why he's really here.

"I'm Retired form DracOps" Snake getting a little clamer now " your not my Commander anymore, and I don't have to take orders from you or anyone else" shrugging off.

Hideo Starts to approch him closer. " You will take these orders. I just know it" Walking around him now.

"Excuse me..." the Blue haired woman interupted. While the Two men were having a conversation, she was perparing a shot for Snake.

Snake now forcusing one the woman, who grabbed his arm & starts putting rubbing alchoil on it. "who's this" Snake asking the Colonal.

"Dr. Mina Hunter. The Unit's Chief Medic, an expert in gene therapy" Hideo answering his question.

"Miltity? Snake questioned

"No, Civilian" Mina answered still rubbing alchoil on his arm "I've been sent here from ATGC. Pleases to meet you Snake." Mina know looking right into his face. " Don't worry this Injection won't hurt a bit." she said giving Snake the injection.

Snake moaned in pain from the shot. 'This Stings like a bitch.' he thought to himself. "What's the shot for?"

"What's wrong? you don't like shots?" Mina teasted him leting go of his arm & putting down the Injection.

"Snake listen up" Hideo arroching him once again and handing him a scecthpad. "About five hours ago an island in the Alaskan Dragon Archiplaco Called Crimson Mosses Island was occupied by specail ops solders."

"What Solders" Snake asking another question

"Next-Generation Special Forces led be members of Unit DracOps" Hideo answering another one of his questions. "They've presented Neo Dominio with a single demand and they said that if it isn't met. They'll launch a nuclear weapon."

"A nuclear weapon?" said Snake a little shocked.

"I'm afraid so. You see, the Island is a site of a secret nuclear weapon disposal facility." The Colonal said once again pacing around Snake.

"DracOP hijacking a nuclear weapon!?" Snake utterly shocked but keep his cool while facing the Colonal.

Hideo nods " Now you understand how serious the situation is."

Snake starts clencking his fist. knowing how difficult the situation is.

"You have two objectives" The Colonal continued. "First, Infiltrate the nuclear weapon disposal facility and rescue the two hostages. They are DARPA Chief Donald Armstrong and Yanagi Baker Prsident of ArmsTech."

'Ok, So I have to rescue two important people. I bet the second is to find out if the terrorist have a nuke to launch.' Snake thought to himself. "those are some heavy duty hostages."

"Secondly your to investigate whether or not the Terrorists have the abitity to launch a nuclear strike and stop them if they do" Said Hideo. "Any questions, Snake?"

"Questions? I haven't even said whether I'd accpet this mission" Snake poniting a finger at the Colonal.

"Well you can make up your mind after you hear more about the situation" Hideo said not looking at him.

"Tell me about the nuclear weapon disposal facility." Snake getting Curious on the mission.

"The disposal facility includes a hardened underground base, Even with our most advanced intelligence gathering equipment, we can't tell what's happening inside." The Colonal doing another pace infront of Snake.

Then Snake stood up for the the first time since the conversation. " So someone needs to penetrate, gather intelligence, and report back. Sounds like a Spy movie.." ponting his left hand like a gun and petends to shot.

The Colonal just shakes his head. 'This is not the time to kid around Snake.'

"What's the insertion method" Snake asking his one commading officer and friend.

"Well, an air insertion is impossable." Hideo said.

"Not with this storm going on" Snake also making a point.

"So that's why we are going to the disposal facility by sub" Hideo answering before, Snake could ask another question.

"Approch?" Snake giving another question.

"Yes, with in a few miles of it" Hideo answering. "the facility is equiped with sonar detection capabilities. They'd be able to hear our engine or propeller noise."

"And then?" Snake wanting more info.

"We'll Launch a one man SDV (Swimmer Delivery vehicle) Hideo told him.

"Launch?" Snake woundering what he ment by that.

"Same as a torpedo." Hideo explained. "Only this has no propulsion device of its own. After the SDV gets close as it can, depose of it. From there on you'll have to swim."

"You want me to swim in subzero Alaskan waters?" Snake getting annoyed with that and gets in the Colonals face.

"Don't worry..." Hideo told him clamly "The suit you will be wearing is the Latest advances in Poly-thermal technology. The nuclear weapons disposal facility covers the whole island. I'll instruct you by Codec after you reach your target."

"Anyone going with me?" Snake asking a dumb question knowing the answer.

"As always this is a one man sneaking mission." Hideo answering him.

Snake walk away from him facing a wall "Weapons and equipment OSP?" (on site procurement) Knowing the answer to that question too.

"Yes" The Colonal replyed. "This is a top secret black op. Don't expect any official support." Now facing a wall near Mina.

"What's the Time Limit?" Snake knowing he can't keep all the time in the world.

"Twenty Four hours" Hideo leting him know it's not a small hours. "They say they'll launch after twenty-four hours."

"Did they say what the Target will be" Snake paceing in front of the Colonal.

"So far they haven't mentioned the target" said Hideo.

"When did the Count down start?" Said Snake.

The Colonal checked his watch "five hours ago" meaning they only had nineteen hours left.

"The Cheif of DARPA and the president of arms-manufactiuring company...What business did they have at a nuclear weapons disposal facility?" Snake now taking a sit on the bed he was in.

"The Truth is that secret exercises were being conducted at the time the terrorist group attacked." Hideo said.

"Must be extremely important exercises if those two were directly involved." Snake making a joke, but at the same time being serious. "Were they testing some kind of new advanced weapon?"

"I'm not privy to that information" Hideo looking away form him.

Snake knew the Colonal was hiding something but lets it go and ask "Do we know exactly where they're being held?"

"They DARA Chief has also been injected with a mini- transmitter. As you get closer, you should be able to pick up his location on your radar." Mina telling him instead of the Colonal.

"Do they really have the ability to launch a nuclear missile?" Snake asking to be sure.

"They say they do. They even gave us they Serial number of the warhead they plain to use." Hideo said

"Was the number comfirmed?" Snake Straigting himself up.

"I'm afraid so. At the very least, they've got their hands on a real nuclear warhead." Hideo telling him.

"Isn't there some kind of safety device to prevent this type of terrorism?" Snake leaning forward

"Yes, every missile and warhead in our arsenal is equipped with a PAL which uses a discrete detonation code." Hideo explains.

"PAL"? Snake questioned looking confuessed.

"Permissive Action Link...The safety-controls systems buit into all nuclear- weapons systems" Hideo explans. "But even so, we can't rest easy."

"Why not?" Snake says.

"Because the DARPA chief knows the detonation code." said Hideo.

Snake now putting on of his legs, curild, on the bed and thinks about it. "But even if they have a nuclear warhead, it must have been removed form it's missle. All the missles on the disposal sites are supposed to be dismantled. It's not that easy to get your hands on an ICBM."

"That use to be true. But since the end of the Cold War, you can get anything if you can pay the money." Hideo said making the money hand gester.

Snake rubbing the of his nose the brigure of his nose. "So What are they Demanding?" He finally said.

"A person's remains" Hideo said cooly.

"Remains?" Snake said in shock, knowing who it might be, now getting up.

"That's right." Hideo nodded "To be more accurate, cell specimens which contain the individual's genetic information." Once again pacing the room.

"Cell specimens? Why would they want that?" Snake now looking half confussed.

"The Terrorist need them. You see, these Next-Generation Special Forces have been strengthened through gene therapy." Hideo giving more of an explaination.

"Genes? Strengthened?" Snake questioning him.

"You heard of the Human Genome Project. They've been mapping the human genome and they're nearly finished. Following up on this research, the Military been working towards identifying those genes which are responsible for making effective soldiers." Hideo explains pacing infront of Snake.

"There are Genes that do that?" Snake asked

"Yes. And using gene therapy, they're able to transplant those genes into regular soldiers" said Hideo.

"Gene Therapy?" Snake not knowing what it is.

"I'll explain this part." Mina said from behind Snake, now walking to the side of him. "With Gene therapy, it becomes easy to remove genes that cause sickness and disease, or alternatively, to splice in additional genetic material."

"In other words, we can overcome all sorts of genetic diseases and at the same time add genetic characteristics as desired. Hideo making it easier for Snake to understand.

"Okay and so if you knew what genes were responsible for making the perfect soldier, you could implant them in the same way, right?" Snake fitting everything together on Gene Therapy.

" Yes... we could" said Mia.

"But it all depends on being able to isolate and identify those 'soldier genes.'" said Hideo

"And in order to do that, it's helpful if you can study the genetic information of one of the greatest soldiers ever." Mina giving a hint one who it was.

"One of the greatest soldiers ever?" Snake questioned.

"The man the called the greatest warrior of the twentieth century..." Mina answering his question.

"You don't mean Big Dragon!?" Snake facing Mina. Snake knew Big Dragon, after all he was the Head of DracOP's & Stardust Snakes own father, because he killed him.

"That's right. We've been working feverishly to identify the genes resonsible for his incredible combat skill." Mina noding her head and handing a chart to Snake. "So far we've discovered about sixty of the so- called soldier genes."

A few seconds later, Snake went over to the bed to sit down "So his body was recovered after all." He said facing the Colonal.

"Yes, and his cells have remained frozen in a cryo-chamber. His genetic information is a priceless treasure to mankind." said Hideo

"Priceless to the military perhaps." Snake said, throwing the charts on the bed.

"His body was burned severely but it was possible to restore his DNA profile form just a single strand of his hair." Mina waking right next to Snake.

"Aw heck, it's like some kinda dinosaur theme park. And you're gonna put those genes into soldiers?" Snake discussed with what he said.

"Yes, we'll use a process that I discovered called gene targeting. The strongest soldiers don't become what they are by acquiring their skills though training or experience." Mina explains. "We now know that hereditary factors are far more crucial for creating superior solders."

"Snake, we can't hand over his body. It's more strategically important than any weapon of mass destruction." Hideo telling Snake why they can't hand over Big Dragon's Body.

"I hear the terrorists are calling themselves 'The Sons of Big Dragon'" said Mina.

"The Sons of Big Dragon..." Snake sounding pissed at the name. "Colonel, who are you speacking for?" now siting down.

"Natually I'm representing the Neo Domina Government" Hideo answering his question.

"So who's in Supervisory control of this operation?" Snake asking another one.

"...The Dirictor Of Neo Dominio." Hideo again answering him.

"So there's a lotta crap hitting in the fans in the Dirictors's basements." Snake said jokingly

"No, at this point they're still video conferencing each other." Hideo telling him what they were doing.

"If that's a real nuclear warhead, shouldn't they issue a COG?" Snake said.

Not yet. The assictant Director has operational control and is fully aware of the situation. After you infiltrate, if you determine they possess nuclear-launch capabilites, a COG will be issued." Hideo telling him why.

"Well, if they haven't relocated to the nuclear shelter under Mount Kaiba. I suppose there isn't that much reason to worry...yet." Snake said jokingly, but yet serious once again. "Is the National Security Agency in on this?"

"Yes, and so is the DIA, the Defense Intelligence Agency." Hideo sitting in front of him.

"The DIA?" Snake spat in anger. "I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this."

"They'll be sending us some support." The Colonel trying to make him feel better.

"We don't need desk jockeys. We need a nuclear- weapons specialist." Snake spitting out vemon.

"Of course" Hideo agreeing. "A nuclear- weapons specialist has been already assigned to us."

Snake trying to take a mint but Mina took it away from him. Signing he know he been beaten. "We need back up from a specialist. I'm just an amateur when it comes to nuclear weapons." he admitted.

"I know" says Hideo, knowing one of his own recurits. "That's why I've requested the assistance of a military analyst Named Sherry Romanenko. She'll be prviding you backup by Codec." Hideo handing Snake a chart on her background.

Snake looking thought and checking every detail. "A female analyst?" He says looking abit impressed.

"She's Built up an Impressive Record as an advisor for the Nuclear Emergency Search Team." Hideo telling him the details while walking back and forth. "Contact her of you have any questions. She's also an expert on high-tech weapons."

"Where is she working from?" Snake wanting to know.

"Her home in Paris." Hideo telling him

"France?" Snake shocked "France is alot different then this place..." Wanting to avoid more about Sherry, Snake changes the subject. "How well armed are these terrorists? I know there was an exercise going on at the time they revolted."

"They're Heavily armed, I'm afraid." Hideo giving some bad news to Snake.

"What about their battle experience?" Snake wanting to know more about his enemy.

"The six in charge are plenty tough. Afterall, They're DracOP people." The Colonel explains.

"Hey, your gonna make me blush." Snake joked with a smirk on his face.

"The others are Next-Generation Special Forces. They're not you average grunts either." Hideo said still looking at Snake.

"Tell me about these Next- Generation Special Forces." Snake standing up.

"They started out as an antiterrorist special ops unit made up of former members of biochem units, technical escort units, and the Nuclear Emergency Search Team. There purpose was to respond to threats involving next-generation weapons of mass destruction, including NBC weapons." Hideo explains what they were for. While Snake was circling him when he explained.

"Until 'they' were added that is." Mina explained handing Snake a chart.

"Who's 'they'?" Snake ask looking at the chart.

"These guys didn't start out as regular army." Hideo walking behind Snake.

"Looks likea pretty international group, Mercenaries?" Snake walking back and forth, still looking at the chart.

"Yeah, and it gets worse." The Colonel explains. Most of them were from a merc agency that I think you're familiar with. They were part of Big Dragons private guard. And after Big Dragon went down, the military just bought all their contracts."

Snake just fell right into the bed in a sitting down postion, eyes off the Chart. "Outer Heaven..."

"After that, they were merged with our own VR unit, 'Force 21,' and retrained. Colonel taking a seat. If you ask me, these so-called Next-Generation Special Forces should be called 'simulated soldiers.' They have no real battle experience." Now getting up.

"Soldiers of the video game generation, huh?" Snake said ironically.

"Don't forget they've all been strengthed with gene therapy. They carry genes which make them excellent soldiers. Don't get careless just because they don't have much experience." Mina telling him to be cautious.

"I thought international law banned the military use of genetic therapy." Snake said

"Yes, But those are just declarations, not actual treaties." Mina telling him.

"The interesting thing is that nearly every member of the unit conspired in this attack." Hideo taking a seat again.

"How could an entire unit be subverted to rebellion?" Snake said woundering.

"They're calling it a revolution." Mina filled in.

"Since they all went through the same gene therapy, they probably felt closer then brothers." Hideo answering the best that he could. "They see the unit as their only family."

"The Sons of Big Dragon..." Snake still anonyed at the name. "But if they were regular army, they must have been inerviewed periodically by army counselors..."

"According to there files, they all got straight A's on their psychological tests." Hideo explains. "They all seemed like fine, upstanding, patriotic soldiers."

"But they all took part in the uprising?" Snake questioned.

"No, several people didn't show up on the day of the exercise." The Colonel answering his question. "That's why there was a resupply of troops."

"Was there any sign recently that something might be wrong?" Snake asking another question.

"There was a report a month ago that they were acting strangely." Hideo answering.

"Apparently they consulted classified information about the soldier genes and performed their own gene therapy experiments." Mina walking up to them and sitting next Snake.

"They can do that even without you?" Snake woundered.

"Well, our gene Therapy process is almost completely automated. And besides that, they're all geniuses with an IQ Over 180." said Mina.

"Even the existence of this genome army is a national secret of the highest order. We had hoping to investigate this thing quietly and deal with it behind closed doors." Said the Colonel.

Hideo stands up facing away from Snake, not making eye contact with him. "High- Tech Special Forces Unit DracOP. Your former unit... and one that I was the commander of. An elite group combining firepower and expertise. They're every bit as good as when I was commanding them."

"So they're still around..." Snake said remebering his days with the unit.

"There are six members of DracOP involved in this Terrorist activity. " Hideo about to name them. "Psycho Andriod, with his powerful psychic abilities. Sniper Gecko, the beautiful and Deadly Sharpshooter. Decoy Ape, master of disguise. Vulcan Whale, giant and shaman. And Revolver Spider, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gunfighter."

"Hmph, sounds like a bunch of cartoon characters..." Snake said jokingly.

"And finally, in charge of them..." The Colonel continued "DracOP's squad leader, Archfiend Snake." Turning to face him.

"Archfiend Snake?" Stardust Snake questioned. Shocked that someone has the same code name as him.

"Yes. and you're the only person who can stand against him." Hideo said.

"Archfiend Snake?" Snake still shocked.

"Archfiend Snake. A man who shares your code name. The Stardust versus the Archfiend..."

"Tell me what you know." Snake getting curious on the man with his same name.

"He fought in the Iraq War as a Teenager, the youngest person in the SAS." Hideo walking in back of him. "His job was to track down and destroy mobile SCUD missile-launching platforms... You were there too, I believe. Didn't you infiltrate western Iraq with a platoon of Green Berets?"

"I was just a kid myself back then." Snake thinking about that day.

"The details are classified but it seems that originally he penetrated the Middle East as a sleeper for the SIS." Hideo informing Snake on Archfiend on sometime.

"He was a spy for the Australian Secrect Intelligence Service?" Snake questioned.

"But he never once showed his face in Century House. He was taken prisoner in Iraq, and after that there was no trace of him for several years. After you retired, he was rescued and became a member of DracOP." Hideo explaining how he got in the unit.

"I thought that by the Time I left they were no longer using code names." Snake thinking that's what happened after he left the unit.

"I don't know his real name. That information is so highly classified that even I can't look at it." Hideo speacking truefully. "Here's a photo of him." grabing the photo form Mina and giving it to Snake.

Snake looks at the photo and is shocked to see some one who had the same face as him. but he had spikey Blond hair and puple eyes.

"Pretty shocking, huh?" Hideo seeing it in Snakes face. "His eye color and skin tone is different, but otherwise you two are exact duplicates"

"I have a twin?..." Snake still shocked at the photo.

"I don't know the detaills, but it seems so." Hideo said questinably. "That's why we really need you for this mission."

"Your the only one who can beat him." Mina said felling confindent. "Now that I've met you, I know. You've got something that he doesn't"

"Why don't I find that thought more comforting?" Snake standing up, putting the photo on the bed.

Minutes later, Snake and the Colonel were sitting facing each other. "Colonel, I'm off duty now. Let me go back to Neo Domino City." Snake not looking at him.

"Why, Snake? is your life in Neo Domino that great?" Hideo countered.

"There's a Dual tornament this week and I have to be there." Snake also countering.

"The Fortune Cup?" The Coloel asked. " The Biggest Dualing Tonamernt in Neo Domino City? When did you become a Duelist?"

"Right now my dual runner is my only family. I got to be sure I enter, with a good runner." Snake answering his question.

" Don't worry about your Runner." Hideo looking away from him

"What do you mean?" Snake said with vemon in his mouth.

"I'm sorry Snake, but this vessel is headed for the Bering Sea... There's no room for debate." Hideo standing up and walking infront of him.

"I told you. Even of I do own you, I don't own anything to this army or this country!" Snake now pushing the Colonel back, but still stands.

"You will accept this assignment." Hideo pushing back

"Why should I be stupid enough to do that? I'm no patriot" Snake getting in Hideo's face.

"Your being indicted by the military." Hideo push Snake slightly. "You committed alot of crimes of treachery during your days as an agent."

"Oh, I see... Blackmail." Snake wanting to get in his face again until Mina came in between them and seperated them.

"No Snake. It's just a little scheme the brass thought up. But anyway, I know you. You'd take this assignment even without any threat." The Colonel speacking more calmer.

"What's that Supposed to mean?" Snake question, but still anger in his voice.

"You are a natural- born soldier. You can't live a normal life in peace." Hideo making a point. "It's the same for all of us who've seen real action. The only place we can feel truly alive is on the battlefield. I'm a soldier too, I know those feelings of powerlessness, frustration that you feel every day... You tried to play the bad boy out there in Neo Dominio. But you can't duel on the streets forever." Hideo knowing half of Snakes life. "Why don't you comeback to us and be a soldier again."

"You think my life is some kind of joker?" Snake getting mad at what the Colonel said

"Snake, I just want to give you back your purpose in life." Hideo putting a hand on his sholder.

"Colonel, you're retiried. Why are you involved in this?" Snake knowing something is up.

"Because there aren't many people who know DracOP as well as I do." Hideo said

"Is it the only reason?" Snake narrowing his eyes, knowing there is more to that.

"I've been soldiering for a long time. I don't know anything else. I guess even though I'm getting a little old, i still love to to in the field." Hideo not looking at Snake when he said this.

"Colonel, you're a lousy liar. Tell me the real reason." Snake said walking up to him.

"Okay, Snake, sorry." Hideo admittind defeat, walking to the bed that Snake was on and sits on it. "I'll be frank. A peron very dear to me is being held hostage."

"Who is it?" As Snake questioned, Mina cupped her mouth in shock.

"My niece, Akiza." Hideo sighing.

"What was your niece doing there?" Snake not sure what else to say.

"Several soldiers were reported missing the day of the revolt, and my niece was one of those called in as an emergency replacement." Hideo said taking out a photo in his wallet and handing it to Snake.

"She looks like you" Snake siting next to him. 'she is actually beautiful' handing the photo back.

"She's my little brother's girl. He died in the Iraq War, and since then I've been watching over her." Hideo putting the photo back in his wallet.

A personal motive, Colonel... That's not very soldierly" Snake now thing about taking the mission.

"I'm retired. I'm just an old man now... and I'm your friend." Hideo patting him on the back.

"Since when are we friends?" Snake not admitting it.

"I've thought of us as friends since the fall of Satalite." Hideo said proudly.

"Haven't you had enough of a moody bastard like me?" Snake said jokingly.

"No, that's the part of you I trust. Please Snake. Save my niece Akiza!" Hideo begged.

"All right" Snake sighed. "But I have two conditions."

"Name them." Hideo asked not caring what they are.

"One, no more secrects between us. I want complete disclosure at all times. And two. I'll only accept orders directly from you, Colonel. No cutoffs involved, Okay?" Snake saying them.

"Agreed." Hideo accepting them. "That's why I was called. But one thing."

"What?" Snake asking.

"I'm not a colonel anymore, just a retired old warhorse." Hideo looking down.

"I understand...Colonel." Snake said jokingly. Then Snake looked over at Mina "That doctor. Is she part of this operation too?"

"She was in charge of DracOP's gene therapy. She knows more about those men than anyone else." Hideo answered somewhat.

"So, she's used to seeing men naked." Snake smirking.

"Make no mistake, I'm not a nurse. I am a sciantist." Mina poniting at him.

"By the way, what was that injection for?" Snake wanting to get to that.

"It's a combination of nanomachines and an anti-freezing peptide so that your blood and other bodily fluids don't freeze, even at subarctic temperatures..." Mina explained.

"Nanomachines?" Snake questioned.

"Not just one kind either. There are different types which will replenish the supply of adrenaline, nutrition, and sugar in your bloodstream." Mina going more ferther in what they do.

"Now I don't have to worry about food." Snake once again joked.

"I also put some nootropics in there" Mina added.

"Say what?" Snake dumbfounded.

"Nootropics." Mina repeated. A class of drugs which will help improve your mental functioning. ponting to his head.

"It'll make me smarter, huh? Anyting else?" Snake making sure he got everything.

"Yes" Mina not facing him. "It's a type of stimulant. It'll keep you alert and resonsive for twelve straight hours."

"That was quite a cocktail. Anything else in there?" Snake double checking everything.

"Those nanomachines will also keep your Codec's batteries charged up." Mina filling that in.

"I guess I can call you when I'm ready to go on a diet." Snake joked for the final time.

"Your Welcome." Mina joked back while slightly bowing.

"I need to borrow your scissors." Snake asked Mina

"What are you going to do?" Mina questioned.

"Don't worry i'm going to clean myself up a little." Snake explained. cutting his hair in a "crabhead" styal.

"Huh?" Mina not sure what he means.

"I don't want to be mistaken for the leader of the terrorists." Snake telling her fully still cutting his hair.

**Sorry it was long everyone but I had to watch the twin snakes intro and all rights go to it's owners. So please Like, comment and do all that stuff until next time Chaper 1 will be up. Oh and sorry for grammer errors, i'm bad at that**


	2. Infeteation

**Metal Gear 5D's**

**Stardust Dragon Knight: Hey guys, it's me with another chapter of Metal gear 5D's. I do not own 5D's or Metal Gear. On the side note, no one is playing Johnney. So Lets continue.**

**Chapter 1 Infetreation **

In the Alaskan Bering Sea, The Neo Donimo Sub Discovery swims it's way to a remote Island in the Dragon Archiplaco, Crimson Mosses Island. When the sub was in range and could not go any farther, it launched a torpido SDV, which had Stardust Snake in it. Hideo was talking to Snake while he was launched to remind him of what the mission was.

"The nuclear weapons disposal facility on Crimson Moses Island in Alaska's Dragon Archipelago was attacked and captured by Next- Generation Special Forces being led by members of DracOP." He said while Snake was dodging the underwater lasers. "They're demanding that the government turn over the remains of Big Dragon, and they say that if their demands are not met within 24 hours, they'll launch a nuclear weapon." Hideo continued while Snake kept dodging. "You have two Mission objectives. First you're to rescue DARPA Chief Donald Armstrong and the president of ArmsTech Yanagi Baker. Both are being held as hostages. Secondly your to investage whether or not the terrorists have the ability to make a nuclear strike, and stop them if they do."

As Snake dodges the lasers, the path was getting norrower and norrower. Once hit the edge of the path. "Also take out the Members of DracOP as well." Hideo said. "Again they are Psycho Andriod, with his powerful psychic abilities. Sniper Gecko, the beautiful and deadly sharpshooter. Decoy Ape, master of disguise. Vulcan Whale, giant and shaman. And Revolver Spider, specialist in interrogation and a formidable gun fighter. And Finally in charge of them. DracOP's squad leader... Archfiend Snake." ending the codic call until Snake reached inside the Island

"Archfiend Snake." Snake repeated. As he was dodging, the SDV lose control. He was close to his target and had to eject and swim up to the Island second basment. He could see light coming up his way, started to head for the light source and saw pipelines and solid concert. In a distancts, he saw a tall, blond haired man, going up the elelvator. Snake Quickly swam to a place were guards were not patrolling and saw a ladder/stairway that lead to a spot were he can't be sceen.

When he got to the spot he bent down and started to call the Colonel on his Codec. "This is Snake. Colonel, can you hear me?" Snake said making sure he could hear him, although they could see eactother on the Codec.

"Loud and clear" Hideo said. What's the situation Snake?"

"Looks like the eveators in the back is the only way up." Snake replyed.

"Just as I expected. You'll have to take the elevator to the surface." Hideo replyed. "But make sure no body sees you. If you have to, use CQC on them. If you need to contact me, my Codec frequency is 140.85. and if we need to contact you, your Codec will beep. The Codec's reciver directly stimulates the small bones of your ear. No one but you will be able to hear it."

"Got it. Okay. I'm ready to go." Said Snake ending the call. Once he got up, Snake look at his surroundings, he saw the guards patrolling in a curtain area. but he first crawled under the pipelines to get to the area. Then he got up and ran to where the elevator was swifly but quietly. When he was halfway to the elevator, one of the gaurds nearly caught him. Snake had to lean on one of the walls to avoid attention. The guard didn't notice him and turned around. When the guard turned around, Snake quitely got be him him, put a hand around his mouth and the other around his neck twisting and snapping it like a stick. Then had to hide the body in a locket near him, then left.

Snake was near the elevator now, but it didn't come down. His best opption was to hide and wait for it to come back down and avoid any guards that came. After waiting for five mins, hiding near a lift, he heard the elevator coming down. A guard got out of the elevator and stared to patroll with the others. When everything was clear, Snake got to the elevator and when up. As he was going up he was tacking off he suba gear, his mask, fippers and gas tank, so his suit was had less load to carry. His suit was a dark blue vest, a light blueish gray pants that covered his bottom half tight, so no air can come with a long selves muscle armor on his upper half that match the bottom half. And a dark blue long bandana that covered his forehead. His hair was still that raven 'Crabhead' hair with blond highlights, even with the bandana slighly pushing his hair to back a bit.

As he got to the head floor where the elevator took him, he was outside. he quickly ran behind a large shack, bent down and called the Coronel.

"It's Snake. I'm in front of the disposal facility." he said in the Codec call.

"Excellent, Snake. Age hasn't slowed you doen one bit." Hideo said jokingly.

'He does remember i'm only 20 years old, right?' Snake though.

"How's that Sneaking Suit working out?" Mina asked

"I'm nice and dry, but it's a little hard to move." Snake said moving a little to get use to the suit.

"Bear with it. It's designed to prevent hyothermia. This is Alaska, you know." Mina said

"Take it easy, I'm grateful. If it weren't for your suit and shot, I would've turned into a popsicle out there." Snake said in a apologizing tone.

"An anti- freezing peptide, Snake. All of the Genome Soldiers in this exercise are using it." Mina explained.

"I see. I'm relieved to hear that. Already tested, huh? By the way, how's the diverionary operation going?" Snake asked.

"Two F-16s took off grom Galena and are headed your way. The terrorists' radar should have already picked them up." Hideo answeing that.

As Snake was about to go, he saw a Helocoptor fighter on the deck . "A Hind D?" Snake questioned. " Colonel, what's a Russian gunship doing here?" As soon as it takes off to where the F-16's where heading.

"I have no idea...but it looks like our little diversion got their attention" Said Hideo. "Now's you best chance to slip in unnoticed! There are only 18 hours left until their deadline. You've got to hurry!"

"Wow...he must be crazy to fly a Hind in this kind of weather." a female voice said.

"Who's that?" Snake questioned Hideo.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced you two yet. This is Luna" Hideo said grinning. She was assigned to us as our visual- and data-processing specialist. She designed your codec as well as your Soliton Radar System. Contact her if you have any questions about either of them." He finished giving Luna a visual in the Codec.

Luna was in her Mid teens, had mint green hair and gray golden eyes. "Nice to meet you, Snake. It's an honor to speak to a living legend like yourself" She giggled.

Snake was quite for a few seconds after she was done speacking.

"What's wrong?" Luna said in a worry tone.

"Nothing...I just didn't expect a world-class designer of military technology to be so...cute." Snake said with a serous face on him.

Luna giggled abit "Hmm, you're just flattering me..." she said still giggleing.

"No, I'm serious. Well, I know I won't be bored for the next eighteen hours." Snake said flatteringly.

"What's this? I'm being hit on by the famous Stardust Snake? But I'm surprised... I...I didn't think you'd be so frank." Luna said with a smile still on her face.

'Look like we both have a lot to learn about each other." Snake was a smirk on his face.

"It does, doesn't it? Well, let's get to know each other better. But first, let me explain about your Soliton Radar System." Luna now wanting to talk about the radar. "The bright dot in the middle is you, Snake. The Red dots are your enemies." She explains it like a pro.

"Be careful, Snake." Mia, now interupting. "The Genome Soldiers have highly developed senses of hearing and vision due to their gene therapy. Make sure you don't let them see you."

"First, I want you to infiltrate the disposal site and look for the DARPA Chief." said Hideo who interupted Mina

"The DARPA chief was injected with the same GPS-transmitting nanomachines as you." Mina adding what Hideo didn't.

"He should appear on your radar as a green dot." Luna finishing them both.

"Get whatever information you can form him about the terrorists. If he's alive, that is..." Hideo hoped when he said this.

"Snake, your radar isn't affected by the weather, but if you're discovered by one of the soilders, you won't be able to use it." Luna said to Snake.

"Yes. It gets jammed easily, I'm afraid." Hideo also telling Snake.

"Yes. it's all made from currently existing technology. You won't be able to use it in an area with strong harmonic resonance. So be careful" said Luna.

"We'll be monitoring your movements by radar, so contact us by Codec anytime you want." Hideo said.

"Got it. I'll call if I'm feeling lonely." Snake said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Snake. We're here to back you up, so call if you need some information or advice." Mina said.

"I'm also in charge of your mission data. My frequency is 140.96. Don't forget it." Luna giving her Codec number.

"Remember, except for your binoculars, you need to arm yourself with whatever weapons you can find." said Hideo.

I remember. First I'm strip-seached by Doctor Mina here, and then all my weapons are taken away. Imagine yourself put in that position." Snake said.

"Well, if you make it back in one piece, maybe I'll let you do a strip seach on me." Mina said coldy.

I'll hold you to that, Doctor. By the way, sorry to disappoint you, but I did manage to smuggle out my mints." Snake said with a smirk.

"How did you do that?" Mina questioned.

"In my stomach. Thanks to the shot you gave me that suppressed my stomach acids." Snake explained still smurking.

"Mints? How will are those going to help you?" Luna question with a confussed face.

"You never know." Snake said ending the Codec call.

After the discusstion, Snake took out his binoculars Snake once again looked for a opening. As he looked he saw the Front door but was too risky, then there was the air duct near the door. One sentry on the left and another on the right... that was guarded as well. Then there was an air duct on the 2nd floor, which could be the easiest why. He discided to take the second floor but he saw a van near the front. 'There could be something useful in there' he though. He ran to the Heiliport, avioding the guards and headlight, he went on to the van and looked for something useful.

He did find something useful in the van, a SOCOM Pistol with 15 bullets in them, some chaft and stun granades. As he avoided the guards, he got to the stairs that was lead to the second floor. "A surveillance camera..." Snake said to himself. He leaded on the wall to avoid by the camera, he could shot it but he would be wasting bullets and risk being spoted. As he got up, his radar told him that one soilder was patrolling up there. He was causious while he got behide the guard and snapped his neck.

Without being spoted he crawled to be avoided of attention and snuck his way into the air duct. Snake was crawling inside the air ducts getting deeper inside the base, then his Codec rang.

Snake answered and saw a fair skin man with dark hair and was wearing sunglasses and had a deep voice. " Snake, this is Trudge Miller. It's been along time." said the man with the sunglasses.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Snake asked.

"I quit being a boot camp instructor, so I moved out here for some peace and quiet. I'm in retirement just like you. Once in a while I still help train the Alasken Scouts." Trudge said.

"Passing on the skills to a new generation huh?" Said Snake.

"Izinski told me the situation here. I thought I might be of some use." Trudge informing him.

"There's no one I'd rather have in a foxhole than you." Snake telling his friend.

"Well I know lots about survival in a harsh environment. I've was in the cold longer then you, so call me if you have any questions about the flora or fauna out here. My frequency is 141.80." Trudge ending the call.

Snake keeped on crawling til he heard someone talking, it was one of the soilders.

"I moved the DARPA chief to the cell in the 1st- floor." one of the soilders telling the other one.

"What about the vent shaft cleaing?" the other one said.

"They just open the vent covers. They're about to start spraying for rats." the first one said.

'First-floor basement venti shaft...' Snake thought to himself.

"Shut those covers as soon as they're done , keep your eye on that woman in the cell. Don't get carelessnow." The one solider said.

"Woman in the cell?" Snake said to himself. 'could it be the Colonels niece, Akiza?' The though came to mind. Snake keep in mind of what the soilders just said and kept on crawling to find a opening so he can get to the DARPA chief. Then Snake found a opening in the air ducts and checked to see if everything was clear, then lowed himself and pulls out his SOCOM.

'Okay Snake there should be an elevator on in this building to take you to where the DARPA cheif is, so lets check it out.' he though to himself as he quickly yet quitely move across to not make noise.

Snake quickly got past the cameras and got into a cargo room that had theam googles and got back out to find the elevator. To avoid more noise and less guards and camera's he hang on to the ledge of the cross walk and drop himself down. Infront of him was the elevator, he dodged the guards and pressed the down buttion on the elevator. The Elevator came a few seconds after, Snake got in and pressed the B1 floor.

After he reached the Floor his Codec started to beep. No one was around so he answered it.

The one who called him was Luna. " Look at the radar! It's picking up the DARPA chief. He's the green dot. Hurry and rescue him." she said to Snake.

Snake went up to the door, but it was locked so he had to look around the floor to find another whay in. He looked all around then he spotted a ladder that could lead to an air duct and to his room. So he went up the ladder and cawled into another air duct. He kept cawling and checked he openings. The first one, he didn't want to see, a soilder was in the bathroom taking a piss.

"Caught a damned cold." the Soilder sniffed while peeing. "I hate Alaska. Boy oh boy. That woman is built, all right."

Snake moved on to finding the DARPA Cheif. He crawled even firther down the ducts. Then he found another opening he could see. All Snake could tell was that it was a woman in her twinitys, same age group as Snake was in, had a black shirt on, green pants, super modale slim, fair skin and had short dark bergundy hair with elbow length bangs that framed both sides of her face. She was doing sit ups on her bed.

"A woman?" Snake said to himself. "Not him..." He kept on crawling a little farther down and saw the DARPA cheif, Donald Armstrong.

He was a very dark skined man, that was obessed and heavy. He was bold and had a big bread on his face. He had on a white buttion up shirt and blue dress pants with a red tie.

Snake opened the air way and lowed himself in the cell.

"Who...Who are you!?" Armstong said to Snake.

"I'm here to save you. Your the DARPA chief, Donald Armstrong right.?" Snake asking.

"Your here to save me, huh?" said Armstrong in a dark tone. "What's your outfit?"

"I'm the pawn they sent in here to save your worthless ass." Snake walking around him.

"Really?" Armstrong said walking behind Snake. "it's true...You don't look like one of them. In that case hurry up and get me out of here."

"Slow down. Don't worry. First I want some information... about the terrorists." Snake said calmy.

"The terrorists?" Repeated Armstrong.

"Do they really have the ability to launch a nuke?" Snake asked him coldy.

"What are you talking about?" Armstrong questioned

"The terrorists are threating the Dircitors Office. They say if they don't accede to their demands, they'll launch a nuclear weapon." Snake answering his question.

Armstrong looked away in shock "Sweet Jesus..." putting a hand to his mouth and sitting on his bed.

"Is it possible!?" Snake said thought his gritted teeth.

"...It's possible. They...could launch a nuke." Armstrong looking away.

"How do they plan to Launch?" Snake questioned. I thought this place was just for keeping the dismantled warheads. They shouldn't have access to a missile..."

"That's the official story. Got it?" Armstrong with a dark voice. "We were conducting exericises with a new type of experimental weapon. A truly historical weapon."

"What?" Snake might know what it is.

"A weapon with the ability to launch a nuclear attack from any place on the face of the earth...a nuclear-equipped walking battle tank." Armstrong giving the biggest hint of them all.

Snake narrowing his eyes and anger in his voice. " Metal Gear!? It can't be!" he said coldly.

"You knew!?" Armstrong with surpise in his voice. "Metal Gear is one of the most secret black projects! How did you know that?" still with shock in his voice.

"We've had a couple of run-ins in the past. So that's the reason you were here at this disposal site?" Snake ask coldly.

"Why else would I come to a godforsaken place like this." Armstrong answering darkly.

"I had heard that the Metal Gear project was scrapped." Snake thinking that Metal gear was no more.

"On the contrary, it;s grown into a huge joint project between ArmsTech and ourselves." Armstrong explained. "We were going to use this exercise as raw data and then proceed to mass production. If it hadn't been for the revolution" wispering that last sentance.

"Revolution?" Snake questioned.

Apu has fallen into the hands of terrorists..." Armstrong looking away.

"Apu?" Snake repeating the name.

"Metal Gear Apu. The code name for the new Metal Gear prototype. They probably finished arming the warhard they plan to use with Apu. These guys are pros. They're all experienced in handling and equipping nuclear weapons." Armstong explained.

"Hey!" The guard came up and shouted. "Shut up in there, willya!" Only seeing Armstong, while Snake did a ninja wall stunt. in the corner. Then walked away.

When it was Clear Snake got off the wall and back on the ground. "But I thought that all nuclear warheads were equipped with safety measures. Some kind of detonation code that you have to put..." Snake bring up something.

"Oh you mean PAL." Armstrong said. "Yes, of course, there is a PAL. It's set up so that you need to input two different passwords in order to launch the device." Armstrong infroms him.

"There are two passwords?" Snake once again questioning Armstrong.

"Yes. Baker knows one, and I know one." said Armstongs.

"Baker? The president of ArmsTech?" Snake question, slightly knowing because he had to rescuse him too.

"That's right." Armstrong answering his question. "Each of us needs to input our passwords or there can be no launch but..." Armstong looking a way and again sitting on his bed. "They found out my password."

"You talked?" Snake said furiously.

"Psycho Android can read people's minds. You can't resist." Armstrong in a shacky voice.

"Psycho Android?" Snake saying aloud.

"One of the members of DracOp. He has psychic powers." Armstrong said letting him know what one of the members are capable at.

"...This is bad." Snake now facing the door.

"It's just a matter of time before they get baker's too..." said Armstrong.

"If they find out Baker's password..." Snake said still looking at the door.

"Yes. They'll be able to launch a nuke anytime." Armstrong finishing his sentance. "But...there is a way to stop the launch."

"What?" Snake turning around to face him.

"The card keys." Armstrong getting up.

"Card keys?" Snake said with a confessed face.

"They were designed by ArmsTech, the system developers, as an emergency override. Even without the passwords, you can just insert the card keys and enage the safety lock..." Armstrong explaining the system of the override.

"And if I do that?" said Snake

"Yes. you can stop the launch." Armstrong said to Snake.

"So where are the card keys?" Snake wanting to get his hands on them

"Baker should have them. Listen. You need three card keys." Armstrong pointed out. "There are three different slots to put them in. You need to insert a card into each one of them." Armstong making sure he got it.

"Okay, Three card keys" Snake repeated. "Do you know where they might be holding Baker?" he ask if Armstrong knew.

"Somewhere in the 2nd-floor basement." Armstrong answered.

"Second floor basement..." Snake repeated sounding hard.

"I heard the guard say they moved him to an area that has a lot of electronic jamming." Armstong also giving this out.

"Any other clues?" Snake quetioned

"Yes...They cemented over the entrances, but didn't have time to paint them. Why don't you look for the areas where the walls are a different color?" said Armstrong now getting up and handing him,Snake a card. "Here take this. It's my ID Card. it will open any level-1 security door. It's a PAN Card. It works together with your body's own electrical field."

"Personal Area Network, huh?" Snake taking the card.

"It transmits data using the saits in your body as the transmission medium. As you approach the door's seccurity devices, they'll read the data stored in the card..." Armstrong explained.

"And the doors will open automatically. Gotcha." Snake now putting the card away. "Okay. I'm gonna get you outta here." Looking to see if he can open the door somehow.

"Wait a minute." Armstrong stopped him.

"What is it?" Snake turned around.

"You haven't heard of any other way to disarm the PAL, have you? From your bosses or anyone?" Armstrong questioned.

"No." Snake shoke his head.

"Are you sure you haven't heard anything?" Armstrong said in a dark tone.

"I just said no." Snake responded codly.

"So, does the Director's office plan to give in the the terrorists' demands?" Armstrong approching him.

"That's their problem. It has nothing to do with my orders." Snake replyed even colder.

"But...what about the national government?" Armstrong backing abit.

"The national government?" Snake questioned in confesstion.

Then Armstrong felt weak, he was loseing his balance, clentiong his chest.

"What is it?" Snake looking at the DARPA chief.

But the chief was on his knees, pleeding in pain. "Why?" Was all he said. Then Collapes fully on the ground hard.

Snake leand over to check his pulse. "Dead..." he said woundering how he had a heart attack.

**CHiffHanger! Okay I think that's all for chapter 1. So in chapter 2 will have Akiza, Psycho Andriod, Revolor Spider and much more. Till then you have to wait, but not long.**


	3. Meeting

**Metal Gear 5D's**

**StardustDragonKnight: Hey guys, I'm back. As you all know Snake got to the base, snecked in, found the DARPA cheif, the nuke was Metal Gear & now Armstrong Died of a "Heart Attack." Lets Get back to the story. I do not own 5D's or MEtal Gear Solid.**

**Chapter 2 Meetings**

As Snake looked at the dead body of Armstrong, he bent down and started to call Mina on Codec. "Mina, the Chief! What happened!?" He said sounding pissed.

"I...I don't know. It looked like a heart attack, but..." She stugged the words out.

"A Heart attack? No..." Hideo interupted her, sounding shock.

"Colonel, are you hiding something from me?" Snake questioned angerly.

"Absolutely not, Snake. You've got to understand. This counterterrorist op is security level red." You'll need the highest security clearance to learn the real story." said Hideo.

"You want me to believe that you're in charge of this op, but you don't have complete access to the file!" Snake raising his voice.

"I told you. The vice dirertor is in operational control. I'm just here as your support..." Hideo said clearing things up. Snake stayed silanet for a few seconds either to believe him or not. "Snake, we don't have time to debate. Get out of there and find President Baker!" he said ending the call.

Snake got up form the call and see if he can get out of the cell. He could go back the way he came or pick lock the door. 'The door will take to long for me to pick so might as well get out the way I came' he tought to himself as he walked to the air duct. As he was about to go to the air duct, he heard something form outside the cell. After a few mins the sound was silent, then a click was heard on the door. Snake went back to check it and found it was open.

When he went out of the cell, the first thing he saw was the guard knocked out and striped of his uniform.

"Don't move!" a female voice said poniting the guards M-36 at him. "So you killed the chief. You bastard!" she shouted still pointing the gun at Snake.

Snake slowly turned around to face the woman. He then notice that she was wearing the gurads uniform and that it was the same woman form the cell next to Armstrongs. He got a better look at her now, even if she was wear a ski mask was the uniform. She had brown eyes, very slim figure and was a G to H Cups.

((AC/: For those of you who don't know what that is, it's bra size and G-H means she has a REALLY big chest.))

"Archfiend?" She questioned looking at Snake. "No...you're not. Don't move." she pointed when Snake got closer.

"Is this the first time you pointed a gun at a person? Your hands are shaking." Snake noticed looking at her hands. He then easly took the gun out of her hands but she countered and took it back now aiming at his back but had his SOCOM Aim at her, without even looking.

Now the two had there guns out facing eachother. "Can you shoot me, rookie?" Snake questioned aiming at her chest.

"Careful, I'm no rookie!" The woman said aiming at his head.

"Liar!" Snake smirked. "Your eyes wander, there's no confindence in them-the eyes of a rookie." Still aiming at her but slowly walked at her. "You've never shot a person, have you?"

"You talk too much." She said still aiming at him.

"You haven't evening taken the safety off rookie."Said Snake circling her

"I told you I'm no rookie!" She shouted.

"Your not one of them, are you?" Snake said still aiming at her and examining her at the same time.

"Open that door" the Woman avoiding his question. "You've got a card, don't you?"

"Why?" Snake getting curious.

"So we can get the hell out of here." She said, nodding her head to the door.

"Look like we'll be a little delayed." Snake said pointing his pistol at the door, when four soilders came in she did the same. "What're you doing? Don't think! Shoot!" He said shooting the soilders in the forehead.

Reinforments came after those four where shot. "What are you waiting for!? Shoot!" Snake ordered the woman as the soilders were coming in.

"Don't talk to me like a rookie!" She argued.

"I'm telling you. Shoot!" Snake shouted as the others soliders were about to fire.

The woman did as he commanded and fired on for other men. Both snake and the woman were killing soilders that came up at the door. killing them as, blood flew and spilled on the floor, dropping like flys. After what seems like a half hour the soliders stopped coming.

"Thanks for the help." The Woman said to Snake as she ran out the door.

"Wait!" Snake said going out after her but he stopped and started to stare at her nice ass. When she got to the elevator, she ponited her gun at him. "Who are you!?" He questioned her.

All of a sudden a man with a black long coat, with red hair and had a gasmask on was flouting behind her. While Snake was staring, he saw started to see some soth of flsahback or somthing. In it there were three men gathered around what seemed to be a torture device, and the mask man was one of those people. The other two was a older man in his fiftys with dirty blond hair and thick musclar arms while the other was a clearer blond with Snakes face, with was Archfeind Snake.

"You fool. You've killed him..." Archfeind said to the musclear man.

"I'm sorry, sir." The musclear man said applogizing.

"His mental shilding was very strong. I could not dive into his mind." The masked man said to Archfeind.

Archfeind just looked at the device in front of him. "Now we'll never got that detonation code..." Archfeind gridded thought his teeth.

"Boss, I have a good idea." The mask man said to Archfeind.

Then the flashback ended right there and Snake was back in the hall way looking at the woman and the masked man. Snake steped back a few feet because the woman was shooting at his feet. She was now shooting at him uncontrolable in a circler montion, but Snake avoiding them all in a Matrix style way then head to the door were the cells were.

The elevator open and the woman stepped back to get inside. Before she closed the elevaptor doors, Snake got out again and aimed his pistol at her, she removed her mask and showed her face to him. The elevator closed going wherever floor she was heading.

Snake lowered his pistol until he hear something firm behind, bit was nothing. Then aimed at the elevator were he saw the masked man once again flouting.

"Good girl..." The masked man said. "Just like that..." he then went thought the cieiling.

Snake then lowered his weapon. 'Was that an hallucination or was that just real?' He though. 'And who was that woman?' Snake put his SOCOM alway and started to call Mina. "Mina, I just had some kind of hallucination. Is it from the nanomachines?"

"No, Snake. The nanomachines are functioning properly." Mina answering.

"So what was it?" Snake question wanting to know what he just witnessed.

"It must have been psychomentric interference coming form Psycho Andriod. DracOP's psychic." Mina giving him the best possiable answer. "Think of it as a mental feedback loop."

"So that was Android...?" Snake said now thinking of the masked man then ending the call. Snake looked at his SOCOM and saw that he had three bullets left. "Maybe I can take the bullets from the guards me and that woman killed" he said to himself. He went back to the cell room and checked to see of they have ammo on them. Luckally he found some SOCOM magazines on them. Now he had a total of 36 bullets, and was ready to go.

Snake went back to the elevartor and pressed the down buttion. It arrived a copual of minutes later then Snake got in and pressed the B2 buttion to head to find Baker. The elevator reached it's destonation, the armory. He looked around to see if there was any guards around but so far found none. He ran to see if her could find anything useful, there he saw a shelter with a level one to his left. He went in and saw C4, Snake took four of them to find the cememted walls. to blow up were they had Baker.

He later went to another shelter and got more SOCOM bullets, now having 61. also he carried some grenades, just in case something big would happen. He found a wall with a diffent color, put C4 on the wall, blew it up and went in the area where he blew it up.

'Dammit' he thought as he saw a long hallway. he went in and notticed another wall was cemented. Snake put C4 on the wall again, stood back and blew up the wall found anohter hall with aother area cemented and did the same thing to the last one.

There he finally found Yanagi Baker, he a small old man with white hiar, wearing a pale yellow suit. But he was tied up wires surrounding him.

"Am I too late?" Snake said out loud looking at the old man.

Yanagi cough up some blood, knowing he was bearly alive.

"Well now I know he's alive." Snake said to himself. "Your the ArmsTech president, Yanagi Baker, right?" as he slowly approches. "Don't worry, I'm here to save you."

"Nooo! Don't touch it..." Yanagi shouted as Snake was about to touch the wire.

Snake looked around where he was tight up. He noticed that there was C4 all around him. Snake now knew what would happen if he touched it. Then he heard a gun click and a shot. Snake quickly avoided the bullet slightly moving the wires abit but doesn't tigger the bombs.

"Right. Touch that wire and the C4 will blow up along with the old man! a man said flipper a revolver in his hand. "So you're the one that the boss keeps talking about."

Snake recognized one the man by his voice and looks for that vistion he saw. He was the blond muclear man. "And you would be?" He asked.

"Special Operations DracOp..." The man said tossing his gun around in his hand like a pair of nunchucks. "Revolver...Spider." He finished putting his gun away. "I've been waiting for you, Stardust Snake. Now we'll see if the man can live up to the legend!" As both he and Snake pull there guns out. Spider spined his around his hand. "This is the greatest handgun ever made. The Colt Single Action Army." as he took out the bullets and replaced them with new ones. "Six bullets. More then enough to kill anything that moves." Putting it back in it's holster.

Snake did the same thing as him, and put it back in it's holster.

"Now I'll show you why they call me 'Revolver.'" Spider said to him. The two of them stood there like in a Clent Eastwood movie. "Draw!" Spider said.

Both of them took out there guns, and took a shot. both of them missed and shot the wall that was close to them. They each went to a piller and start to pradic eacthothers moves. Snake made sure that he avoided hitting Yanagi and the wire. Spider almost hit Snake but he dodged it. Snake was able to hit Spider's gun off but he got it back in time. They keep on firing at each other until they both had one bullet, not even reloading, in there gun.

"You're pretty good." Spider commeted. "Just what I'd expect form the man with the same code as the boss. It's been a long time since I had such a good fight...but I"m just getting warmed up." he said tossing his revolvor again. They both got were about to shot until Spider got his gun hand sliced off. "Whaaaaaat!" He said grabbing his arm. "My hand!" As his arm started to spuing out blood.

Something mysterios started to happened. The wires started to get cut with out the C4 triggering. then the middle piller, the one Yanagi was tied in got cut in half and stated to fall. The C4 exploed, but left minimal damage. The person who did all the Damage was in Stealth camouflage, He removed it and it appeared to be a cyber ninja. he had a suit that was black, blue and gray and was equiped with a dalmascus steel katana.

Spider grabbed his gun from his lost hand and aimed it at the ninja. "Can't you even die right!?" He said. "You were lucky Snake. We'll meet again!" backing up to an exit then making a run for it.

"Who are you!?" Snake pointing his SOCOM at the ninja, after reloading it.

The ninja slowly turned around facing Snake. "I'm like you... I have no name." Said the Ninja.

Yanagi slow got up. "That...that exoskelelton..." he said.

Then a shock came to the Ninja and screamed in pain. He then lunges at Snake, but Snake was able to dodge all of his moves. They, both Snake and the ninja, had both of their weapons near each others face. The ninja backed off and made his escape.

"Who the hell...?" Snake said not wanting to finish that question. He put away his SOCOM and walked up to Yanagi. "Can you talk?" Helping him up.

"Who you?" Yanagi said weakly.

"I'm not one of them." Said Snake leaning him to a wall. "The DARPA chief told me he gave them his detonation code. What about your?" He said walking a few steps in front of him.

"Oh, I get it. Lazar sent you...You're from the Government." Yanagi said smirking a bit.

"Answer my question." Snake said impassaintly. "What about your code!? There's no time!"

"...I...I talked." Said Yanagi shamefully.

"What! Now the terrorists have both codes and can launch anytime..." Snake crused.

"It's not like I didn't fight. I managed to resist Psycho Android's mind probe." said Yanagi .

"He couldn't read you? How'd you do it?" Snake asked wondering.

"Surgical implant in my brain." Yanagi answered.

"Surgical Implants?" Snake questioned.

"Kinda like psychic insulation. Everyone who knows these top secret codes has it." Yanagi explained.

"Even the DARPA chief?" Snake questioned.

"Of Course." Yanagi answered.

"But the DARPA chief said Andriod got his code by reading his mind..." Snake said in confusstion.

"Are you sure you heard him right?" question Yanagi

"Yeah..." Snake answered now kneeing down. Anyway, how did they get your code?"

I...I never had any training on how to resist torture..." Yanagi said painfully.

"It looks like he had some fun with you, all right." Snake examing the old man.

"He's not human, I tell you he loved every second of it..." Yanagi said angrly.

"What happen to your arm?' Snake looking at the area that was cover up.

"He broke it." Yanagi holding the side of the broken arm.

"Looks like you're more than even now. His was sliced off." Snake said in a jokingly way.

"You're a funny guy." smirked Yanagi. "So...the...the DARPA chief... Is he okay?"

"Dead." Said Snake looking down.

"What!?" Yanagi said in shock. "It...it can't be! That's not what you promised, Lazar!" he shouted while hitting Snake with a walking stick. "Now you want to shut me up!"

"Calm down!" Snake shouted while grabbing the cane. "What's wrong with you? I just told you I was here to save you!" Now throwing his stick aside. "I didn;t killed the DARPA chief. He had a heart attack or something..."

"A heart attack? Oh, don't be a fool..." Yanagi muttered.

Anyway, the terrorists have both codes now." Snake walking a few feet away from him.

"Those boys are totally insane." Said Yanagi. "They wouldn't hesitate to launch..."

"I agree. But what do they really want?" Snake woundering out loud.

"Who knows. May they're like us in the arms industry... Always looking forward to the next good war..." Yanagi replied.

"Well, I'm not going to let these maniacs start a war today." Said Snake. "Do you still have the card keys?" Now slighty turning.

"Card keys?" Yanagi asked dumbfounded.

"To override the detonation code! I heard you had them..." Snake said bitterly.

"No, not anymore..." Yanagi said still in pain.

"What!? Who does, then!? Not the terrorists!?" Snake turning around fully sound shocked and pissed at the same time.

"No. That...that...that woman." Yanagi replied.

"Woman!? Who?" Snake asked.

"A soldier that was thrown in person along with me." Yanagi replied.

"Prison? That female soldier...?" Snake remembering her earlier.

"She said that she had to just joined up as a new recruit. They threw her in prison cause she refused to take part in the rebellion." Yanagi said

"A new recruit?" Snake turned around not facing Yanagi. "Could that be the colonel's niece!?" Now relising why she looked familer.

"I gave her the key. Looks like she managed to break out of here though. I hope she's okay." said Yanagi.

"I'm sure she is. She's green... but as tough as they come. But how did you know she escaped?" Snake asked.

"I was in contact with her by Codec. Until I was tied up here, that is." Yanagi replied.

"Codec?" Snake questioned.

"Yes. She stole it from the guard." Yanagi explained. "If she still has it, you should be able to contact her."

"... I'm sure she has it. what frequency was she at?" Snake bending down to make eye contact with Yanagi.

"Oh yeah. Let me tell you. It's...it's... Oh...Sorry...I forgot." Yanagi said.

"Damn!" Snake yelled standing up cursing to himself then points his SOCOM at Yanagi.

"Oh now I remember, it was 140.15. Try contacting her." Yanagi said nervously now sweating.

"I'll contact her right away. Bit tell me...if this donesn't work, is there some other way to prevent the missile launch?" Snake asked now putting his gun away.

Yanagi was think, then got an idea. "You need to find Leo Emmerich, one of my employees." Yanagi responded.

"Who's that?" Snake asked.

"The team leader of the Metal Gear Apu project. A genius at engineering, but a little bit of an oddball. If there's anyone who can figure out how to stop Metal Gear from launching, it's him." said Yanagi.

"What if he can't come up with anything?" Snake countered with his words.

"You'll have to destroy it." Yanagi said simply. "Emmerich knows how to destroy Metal Gear."

"Where is this Emmerich?" Said Snake.

"Well, he's...probably being held somewhere in the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building. It's north from here. That's where he worked." Yanagi giving him everything on the guy.

"I understand, but... why Metal Gear? The Nuclear Age eneded with the turn of the millennium." Snake asked.

"Oh your wrong." Yanagi correcting Snake. "The nuclear threat hasn't disappeared... he threat is more real then ever before." he said.

"The amount of spent nuclear fuel and putonium is increasing even today. Listen, have you ever seen a warehouse full of nuclear material?" Yanagi asking this time.

"...No." Snake said silently.

"Drums and drums of nuclear waste stacked this high, as far as you can see...because there's still no real way to use it or dispose of it." Yanagi explined.

"So they just close the lid and try to pretend like it'll go away?" Snake said.

"Essentially, yes." Said Yanagi. "And they're not even doing a good job of storing it. Many of the drums are corroded, with nuclear waste seeping out of them."

"Unbelievable." Snake said.

"Not only that, several pounds of MUF are reported every year." Yanagi continued.

"MUF?" Snake questioned.

"It stands for 'material unaccounted for.' It proves that there's a large and well-organized black market in nuclear materials. Furthermore, since the end of the Cold War, Russian nuclear engineers in particular are out of work with nowhere to turn. In other words, there's plenty of available nuclear material and scientists for making a bomb." Yanagi explain all that. "We live in an age when any small country can have a nuclear weapons program."

"What about the other superpowers?" Snake wanting to get as much info as he can.

"The Russians and Chinese still pursue a policy of deterrence." Yanagi answered. "Do you see? Complete nuclear dsiarmament is an imossibility... To maintain our own policy of deterrence, we ned a weapon of overwhelming power."

Snake narrowed his eyes. "You mean Metal Gear." he said.

"Yes. You know, our industry suffered quite a blow as a result of the cuts in the military budgets due to this so-called 'peace.'" Yanagi said in discuss.

"I remember hearing a lot about mergers and takeovers among the big weapons makers..." Said Snake.

"Yes. And after my company lost their bid to produce Dominio's Air Force's next line of fighter jets, the Metal Gear system was our last ace in the hole." Yanagi finishing. "That's why we pushed to have Metal Gear devloped as a black project."

"Black project?" Snake asked.

"Secret projects paid for by the government's black budget." Yanagi responded. "You can avoid a lot of red tape and get a great lead time on your weapons production. And no one can bother you... Not even that bunch on the Military Oversight Committee."

"Bribes..." Snake said darkly.

"Just call it the military- industrial complex." Yanagi wanting clearner words. "Anyway, Metal Gear was going to be formally adopted after the results of this exercise were analyzed..."

"I don't give a crap about you or your company." Snake said with vetom in his mouth.

"Yes. That's about what I'd expect form a grunt like you..." Yanagi said. "Here." Now handing him a data chip. "This is what you came for, right?"

"What's that?" Snake taking the chip.

"It's a data disk. It's all here. The main hard drive was destroyed by gunfire. This is the only remaining copy of the data." Yanagi said.

"What kind of data?" Snake looking at it in his hand.

"All the data collected from this exercise." said Yanagi. "Don't play dumb. I know you were sent to get this. I hid it form that sadistic maniac while he was torturing me. They don't know this disk exists. Make sure that you report this to Lazar...to your boss. I'll give you my card too." Handing him a card as well. "It'll open all security level-2 doors."

Snake took the card, then bent down to Yanagi. "Can you walk?" he asked

"...No." Yanagi responded wealky. "You go on without me. They got my password. They dont' want anything else from me."

"I have one more question." Snake asking. "Who or what was that ninja thing? It looked like you knew something."

"That ninja?" Yanagi repeated before answeing. That was DracOP's dark little secret..."

"Dark little secret?" Snake repeated confussed.

"An experimental...Genome...Soldier..." Yanagi coughing violetlally.

"You know him?" Snake said cooly.

Yanagi still coughing. "You should ask Dr. Mina Hunter form DracOp. She knows better than I..." He said now not coughing as much.

"Mina?" Snake said aloud. 'What her connection to that ninja.'

"You've got to stop them. If it goes public, my...my company and I are...finished..." Yanagi paniking aloud.

"What?" Snake said getting out of though. Doesn't Metal Gear use currently existing technology?"

"Metal Gear itself does, but..." Yanagi stopped then felt pain in his chest and started to gag.

'What another heart attack? This is not normal, something is up.' Snake though taking a few steps back.

"What...what did you do to me!?" Yanagi said painful. "NO! No, it can't...be!...Those Governent bastards! So they...they...they actually went and did it...!" Yanagi said still in pain.

"What are you talking about!" Snake said woundring what the hell he was talking about.

"They...they're...just...using...you...for..." Before he could finish, Yanagi lay on the ground dead.

"What the Hell?" Snake said to himself.

**Chiff hanger! Sorry but that's it for this chapter. The next one will be up shortly. but please read, like and review.**


	4. An old face returns

**Metal Gear 5D's**

**StardustDragonKnight: Hey guys i'm back and now for a quick summery. Snake escaped along with Akiza, which we all know, fought off Revoler Spider and meets Yanagi, who at the end died of a heart attack. Now snake has to find Akiza and someone named Leo. Will he be able to Stop Metal Gear? Lets find out.**

**Like I said before. I do not own 5D's or Metal gear solid.**

**Speacking of Metal gear, The now one just came out so I will be gettting it. but enjoy the game and this story.**

**On a quick note, Leo and Luna are not related in this series.**

**Chapter 3 an old face returns**

After Snake looked at the dead body of Yanagi, Snake decissed to call the Colonel. After a few seconds Hideo answered his codec. "Colonel! Are you listening? Now he's dead too!"

"...I have no Idea." Hideo said, but Snake knows he's keeping something.

"Don't lie to me!" Snake shouted.

"It looked like another heart attack but..." Mina interupted.

"Some kind of poison!?" Snake asking Mina with a sharp tounge.

"Well, there are lots of drugs that can cause a heart attack in large doses. For example, potassium chloride or digoxin... But we won't be able to tell without doing an autopsy." Mina responded.

"Damn!" Snake cursed.

"Snake, I want you and Akiza to work together!" Hideo coming back from the codec call.

"Can I trust her!?" Snake glared at Hideo.

"...More than you can trust me." Hideo said honestly. Snake said nothing knowing he is telling the trurth. "Get in contact with her."

"...Snake, there's alot of electrical interference coming from there." said Luna when Hideo was done. "It should be okay if you do burst transmission like us, but normal tramsmission is probably impossible. Try moving away from that area."

"Snake, get ahold of yourself..." Hideo said then bring it to Mina

"Mina, what the hell was that ninja thing!?" Snake not forgetting what Yanagi said before he deid. Mina was silent for a second. "A member of DracOP?"

"No" She answed.

"Are you sure?" Snake asked

"Yes, we have no one like that in our unit." Mina replyed.

"...Is that right?" Snake not beliving her fully.

"Snake, I'm counting on you." Hideo interupted for the last time before ending the call.

Snake got up form the ground and went out of the room to call Akiza. He checked to see if it was clear then dialed 140.15. He called the number showing a young woman in a mask.

"Who are you?" The masked woman asked

"I was really impressed with the way you busted yourself out of there." Snake replyed giving her a smirk.

"The one form the prison...?" The woman asked.

"You're the colonel's niece, Akiza, right?" Snake said to her.

"No...it's not him..." Akiza wispered. "Just exactly who are you?" she questioned again.

"I'm the fool your uncle sent to this hellhole." Snake repsonded.

"You came alone? Trying to be some kind of hero?" Akiza said sarcasticlly.

"I don't need lectures. You're just like your uncle you know." Said Snake.

"How do you know my uncle?" Akiza said looking dumbfounded.

"We go way back." Snake replyed.

"What's your name?" Akiza said wanting to know who he was.

"My name's not important." Snake replyed.

"Aha!" Akiza said getting an idea. "Could you be Snake? Are you Stardust Snake?"

"That's what some people called me." Snake replyed.

"The legendary Stardust Snake...? You!?" Akiza said having a fangirl moment. Then she removed her mask showing her whole face. Her face was like an angle's, Amber brown eyes, burgundy hair, fair skin. It made Snake blush alittle but quickly hid it. "Sorry about before... I wasn't sure if you were one of the good guys." She said apologizing.

"But I knew you where." Snake said cooly

"How?" Akiza asked

"It's your eyes." Snake answered.

"My eyes?" Akiza repeated his answer.

"They're not soldier's eyes." Snake said.

"They're rookie's eyes, right? Akiza said in a diappointed tone.

"No, they're beautiful, compassionate eyes." Snake charming her.

"Just what I'd expect from the legendary Stardust Snake. You trying to sweep me off my feet?" Akiza said smiling.

"Don't worry. You'll land back on them once you meet me. The reality is no match for the legend, I'm afriad." Snake said cooling with a smirk on his face.

"I don't believe that." Akiza still smiling.

"Why did you look so surprised when you saw my face?" Snake wanting to change the subject.

"Because you look just like him." Akiza resonded.

"...You mean the terrorists' leader, Archfeind Snake?" Snake asked.

"Yeah, you know him? Your not brothers, are you!?" Akiza replyed then asked a questioned.

"I have no family." Snake said coldly.

"So what's the deal, then?" Akiza asked confussed.

"I dunno. Maybe I'll ask him personally." Snake said jokingally but at the same time seriously. "But first I want some information. You were involved in this exercise from the beginng. What exactly happened here?"

"I just joined the training that same day." Akiza said innoccently.

"That's okay. but what is this place? I don't think it's just a nuclear weapon disposal facility..." Snake said knowing she knows more about it.

"Boy oh boy... it's just like them! Nobody's told you anything, did they?" Akiza said now wanting to clear everything up. "Okay... You see, this place isn't really for disposing nuclear weapons, This base is owned and operated by a dummy corporation of ArmsTeach.

"This is a civilian base?" Snake making sure he got it right.

"Right. For the development of Metal Gear.

"Colonel!" Snake snapped his superior and friend.

"DracOp and the Next-Generation Special Forces were called here for the test launching of a dummy nuclear warhead." Akiza contined were she left off.

"Why DracOp?" Snake wanting to know the reason for his former unit to be here.

"Because they're a special ops group used to handling top secret missions." Akiza answering. "They figured they could help keep it all hush-hush."

"But they must have been test- firing dummy war heads for a while. why just this time?" Snake pushing a little more info.

"I heard it was because this was to be a final test before the formal adoption of the Metal Gear program... That's what I heard, anyway." Akiza giving more info.

"Hmmm...Sounds kinda fishy... So what do you think the terrorists want?" Said Snake.

"Sorry, I'm not sure...I was captured with President Baker right after the revolt started..." Akiza said wishing she gave him more.

"Oh yeah, That's when he gave you detonation-code override keys, right?" Snake said making sure she had them.

"That's right." Akiza resonded.

"Amazing you were able to keep 'em hidden from the guards." Snake looking inpressed with her.

Well...woman have more hiding places than men. Anyway, you met Baker, huh? How's he holding up?" Akiza asked.

"...He's dead." Snake replyed

"What!?" Akiza said in a shocked tone.

"Heart attack. Same as the DARPA chief..." Snake fully explained.

"The Chief died from a heart attack too...?" Akiza ask shockingly

"Yeah... Was either of them sick or anything?" Said Snake.

"No...not that I heard of." Akiza said honustly.

"Well I don't believe in coincidences. Something funny's going on." Snake said to her.

"Hmm. Sounds like it. But I have no idea what." Akiza agreeing with him.

"Me neither...yet." Said Snake. "Do you know the person who designed Metal Gear?" he said

"You mean Dr. Emmerich?" Akiza responed. "He should be in the research lad in the 2nd-floor basement of the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building to the north."

"Second- floor basement?" Snake repeated.

Yeah, that's where his lab is. I think they're forcing him to work on the nuclear launching program." said Akiza.

"So they'll need him alive until that's done, anyway..." Snake woundering outloud.

"Then we'd better do something before he finishes." Akiza sounding confident.

"Your right. In caes we can't override the detonation code in time, I need to ask him how to destroy Metal Gear." Snake said agreeing.

"You plan to take that thing on by yourself, Snake?" Akiza said thinking he was crazy.

"It won't be the first time..." Snake replyed. Akiza said nothing, knowing it's true. Then Snake broke the silents. "How do we get to the nuclear warhead storage, where the doctor's being held?" he said.

"There's a cargo door on the 1st floor of this building that leads to the north." Akiza resonded.

"What the security level of the door there?" Snake wanting to know because he only has a one and two.

"Five, but it's okay... I've got a level-5 card." Akiza said.

"Well... I've got to go save the doctor. You should go to the..." Snake said but then got intrupted by Akiza.

"...I'm going with you!" she said.

"No way, you're still too green. I want you to hide somewhere." Snake telling her off.

"I'm not green." Akiza pouted.

"Oh yes you are." Snake countered. Then the two said nothing for a mintue. "You pause for just one second in front of your enemy and it's all over! Good luck doesn't last forever!" He said raiseing his voice up.

Akiza closed her eyes and looked down. "I don't know what happened. I just couldn't pull the trigger right away. I never had any problems in training... It was frightening to think that with a pull of a trigger, I could take someone's life." She said sounding shameful.

"It's not like shooting targets in training." Snake said but didn;t help her.

"I always dreamed of being a solider." Akiza said still closing her eyes. "everyday of my life, I've trained my mind and body for the one day when I could finally see some real action, and now..."

"So what now? You wanna quit?" Snake said.

"I can't quit. I can't allow myself to quit now." Said Akiza now opening her eyesand looking stirate.

"Listen, you're not normal if you don't feel something the first time you kill." Snake explained. "Killing without guilt produces more carnage. In a war, all of mankind's worst emotions...worst traits...emerge. It's easy to forget what a sin is in the middle of a battlefield."

"But this isn't a war. It's a terrorist action." Akiza argued.

"You're just a little jumpy from the 'combat high.' The adrenaline in your blood-stream is starting to thin out. Just take it easy" said Snake trying to make her feel better.

"But I learned all about combat high at the academy..." Akiza said looking nervoius.

"We'll talk about it later. For now, just think about keeping yourself alive." Snake said calmly.

"If I get out of here alive, I'll think about that other stuff." Akiza sounding like herself again.

"Okay, let me try to say this another way... Stay the hell out of my way." Snake said making sure she had that drilled in her head.

Akiza sightly laugh at this. "You're a real bastard... just like my uncle said."

"Ha-ha. I told you. The real me is no match for the legend." Snake smirked.

"Ha-ha. Looks like you were right." Akiza laughed.

Then they both laughed.

"Okay, Snake, I'll be a good girl." She said.

"We'll link up after I grab the doctor. Hang on to the key until then." Snake ordered.

"Got ya. But listen, I know this area better than you. Call me if you have any questions." Akiza winked.

"Be careful, okay?" Snake hiding his blush.

"After I open up the cargo door, I'll contact you." Akiza then ending the call.

After the call ended, Snake went to one of the buildings that had a level 2 on it. There he found a M9 with some knock out bullets and a mine dector. He took them and head to the elevator. One he got in, he press the first floor buttion. When he was halfway to the floor, his Codec started to ring. He answered to see that it was Akiza.

"Snake, I unlocked the cargo door for you." She said.

"Thanks. Where are you?" Snake asked.

"Where- I- can -see -ya." Akiza responded.

"Don't move around to much." Said Snake.

"Don't worry, I'm disguised in this enemy uniform." Akiza said putting on her mask.

"You won't be for long with the way you walk and those things on you." Said Snake.

"What does that mean?" Akiza questioned.

"Uh...nothing." lied Snake.

"Listen, Snake, the cargo doors is like an air lock. It's equipped with infrared sensors. Be careful. If an intruder is sensed, gas is released." Akiza informing him ahead of time.

"Gas..." Snake repeated wishing it would be easier.

"Okay, so We'll meet at the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building!" Said Akiza.

"Wait! You said you'd stay put and be a good girl!" Snake raising his voice.

"I changed my mind." Akiza responded.

"Don't get careless. That's when things always turn sour." Snake said though his teeth.

"Sorry, but this is the only way I can figure whether or not I'm cut out to be a soldier. I gotta get my hands dirty." Akiza sounding comfident.

"These guys are professionals. You're gonna get yourself killed." Snake sounding concurned.

"See ya there!" Was all Akiza said before hanging up.

When the call ended, Snake was on the first floor. He quickly got to the Cargo door took out his mints and popped one in his mouth. He lets out a long breath and the sensors were visable. He dodged every one of them. When he got to the other side, the cargo door was opening. Now he was in outside in were a building was on the other side. As he took a step forward his Codec began to ring. Snake bent down and recived the call.

"Snake, be careful! There are Claymore mines around there. Use a mine detector!" A voice said. Snake couldn't tell who it was because of static on the image of the Codec but he knew it was male.

"Who are you?" Snake asked.

"Just call me 'Deepthrout.'" The voice said.

"Deepthroat? The informant from the Kaiba scandal?" Snake questioned.

"Never mind about that." Deepthrout avoid the question.

"You're not using burst transmission. Are you nearby?" Snake hopeing he would answer this question.

"Listen. There's a tank in front of your position waiting to ambush you." Deepthrout ignoring his other question.

"Who are you, anyway?" Snake raising his voice abit.

"One of your fans." Deepthrout this time answering , then ending the call.

Snake did as Deepthrout said and took out the mine detector. He avoided the Claymores very easly as he walked to the other side.

When he got to the other side a huge tank was on the other side and out of it a giant man came out. He had long dark hair, native skin, giant muscles, and on his right Arm was a killer whale. Snake knew that this was one of the five DracOp members known as Vulcan Whale.

"This is Whale territory..." Vulcan Whale said. "Snakes don't belong in Alaska... I will not let you pass..." He continued. Then the tank gun pointed in Snakes direction. "Send him a message!" Whale shouted. The cannon fired and send Snake flying back to the cargo door. Snake got up slowly but was only brusted form the impact. Whale laughed. "That's right... You belong on the ground. You should crawl on the ground like the snake you are!" He said. "Come let fight!" He continued then went inside the tank again.

Snake had nothing on him to take down a tank at long range. But he did have grenades, but he had to be close to deal damage. Then he remembered he had some chaff on him. The chaff will disrupt the tanks sighting on the radar for enough time to get close and throw grenades at Whales tank. Snake thow some chaff on the ground and waited be hind a bolder until it blows up. When the chaff release, Snake ran, avoiding the mines, where the tank was firing. When he got close to the tank, he throw a grenade into the gunners hole. The gunner was sent flying and landed dead on the ground.

The tank was getting hit hard for every grenade Snake threw. When he got to his eigthth grenade, he thow it inside the canon of the tank, and it stopped working altogether as it exploded and one of the Gunman flew. Snaked slowly walked to the Cargo door as the gunman was going to attack, Snake punched him in the face leaving him K. . He took his level three card that he had on him. Then Snake went inside to where Leo Emmerich was held.

As Snake went inside, Vulcan Whale got out of the tank and called Archfiend. "Boss, is this all right? Just giving him the card like that?" He questioned his leader.

"We'll play with him a little longer..." Archfiend said to his fellow DracOp.

"You would be wise not to underestimate him" Said Whale.

"What did you think of him?" Archfeind questioned.

"He is just as you said. He lives and breathes combat just like you." Whale explained. "I would expect no less from your-" but was intruted by Spider.

"You see? I told you so. But I will kill him." Spider said to them both.

General Roman, I hear that you lost your arm and ran away home..." Whale smirked.

"Watch your tongue, Shaman!" Spider yelled.

"In the language of the Sioux people 'Sioux' means 'snake.' It is known as an animal to be feared." Whale said aloud.

"Well Snake is mine now. When I meet him next, I'll take soecial care of him." Spiders blood began to boil.

"Not yet." Archfeind interrupting Spider. "Don't kill him yet..."

"He and I will meet again in battle." Whale said predicting it.

"Same prediction as always?" Spider questioned.

"Yes." Whale answered. "The whale on my arm... It hunger for his blood." Then he went back into the tank.

When Snake entered the Hanger, he saw the Cargo door was slightly open. He cralded under to get in on the other side. When he got to the other side, his codec called. He got to a corner and answered.

The Colonel called him. "Be careful. You absolutely must not use weapons in that area." He told Snake.

"I've already programmed the nanomachines so that he won't be able to Colonel." Mina said in the codec.

"What! What are you talking about!?" Snake asked angerly.

"Have you forgotten? That's where they keep the nuclear warheads. Can't you see them?" Mina asked calmy.

"Yeah. There's lots of boxes piled up in here, but...are they all war heads?" Snake getting calmer.

"Yes. They're all dismantled warheads." Said Hideo.

"They just leave them here? It's like President Baker said... totally careless." Snake remembering what Yanagi said before he died.

"They're working on a limited budget. They try to put on a pretty face for the media, but this is the grim reality of it. Sherry know lots more about it then I do. Her frequency is 141.52." Hideo said to him

"All of the warheads in those boxes have had their detonation mechanisms removed, so there's no fear of them expolding. But if the warheads are broken, they might leak plutonium, and that would be a serious problem." Said Mina.

"Snake, never use your weapons on that floor." Hideo finish ending the call.

Then Snake called Sherry when the colonel was done.

Snake saw a blond hair woman, had to be in her twinteys, had green eyes and a serious face.

"This is Sherry Romanenko. A pleasure to work with you, Stardust Snake." She said greeting him.

"You're the nuclear specialist that the colonel metioned?" Snaked asked.

"That's me. You can ask me anything about nukes that you want. I am also a military analyst, so I have an extensive knowledge of weapon systems as well. They asked me to partocipate in this operation as a supervisor from the Nuclear Emergency Search Team. I was happy to accept. We must not allow terrorists to get their hands on nuclear weapons of any kind. I hope I can help you to stop them." Sherry explans.

"You're a tough lady." Was all Snake could say.

"Those terrorosts are serious about launching a nuclear weapon. The world cannot stand by idly and allow that to happen. And neither can I..." Sherry locking her eyes in anger. "Unfortunately, all I can do from here is provide you with information..."

"Hopefully that'll be enogh. Another soldier here wouldn't make a difference anyway. It's good to work with you Sherry." Said Snake.

"Same here, Snake." Sherry complanted then ending the call.

Snake carefully snuck behind a guard and snapped his neck in half. He continued up the stairs avoided the guards and cameras then finally got into the elevator. He quickly went to the first basment floor. When he got there he when into one of the rooms, killing the guard, and found a nikita missle lancher. He took it with him knowing it will come in handy. He also took some SOCOM bullets with him.

Snake go to the elevator and this time when to the second floor basement. When he got there, he entered the one room to get to Leo, there was a electircal floor with some sort of gas in the air. Then he got a call. Like always Snake answered.

"Snake, Watch out! That place is filled with gas. Also the floor is electrified." Deepthrout said.

'I know that.' Snake though.

"First destroy the high-voltage switch. It's the switchboard on the northwest wall." Deepthrout continued.

"But how? I can't reach it." Snake asked.

"Use a remote controlled missile." Deepthrout responded ending the call.

Snake grabed his Nikita missle and used it while holding his breath. He guided the missle to his target. A few mins later, he destoryed the swicthboard and was free to walk on it. He when out to cacth his breath then when back in the room to suck it in again. when in the rooms destoryed camera's and grabbed a gas mask.

He put the gas mask on him where now he can breath freely. Afterwards he ran into the other side of the room and notice it was gas free, he putt the maske away knowing he won't be needing now. As soon as he got to the other corner, dead bodies where sliced into pieces. Blood was everywhere bodies lay all over missing some limbs, men moaning in pain.

Snake had his SOCOM ready. He walked slowly not to let his guard down. Then he saw a soilder being tossing to a wall, like a rug doll. Out of the corner of Snake eyes, the ninja that he saw ealrier walked in to the Lab room where Leo was.

Without hassitation, Snake went into the room, hoping the ninja didn't kill the doctor yet. When Snake entered, he saw the ninja in it's stealth camo and a teenage boy who had the same green hair as Luna did wearing a lab coat was on the ground scaried.

"Stealth camouflage? Who are you?" The young man said scaired.

The ninja pointed his sword inches from the man's neck. The young man cried in fear and wet himself.

"Where is my friend?" the ninja said threatingly.

"What? What are you talking about?" The young man said not knowing what the ninja ment.

Snake let loss a shot at the ninja, but he was able to slash the bullet in half. Then the young man wet himself even more.

"What next?" The young man wined.

"Snake!" the ninja said in a happy tone.

"Hey..." Snake responed coldly. "You're that ninja..."

"I've been waiting for you, Snake." The ninja turned around sheathing his sword.

"Who are you!?" Snake wanting to know who he was and how he knew his name so fast. Then lowered his gun.

"Neither enemy nor friend." The ninja resonded. "I am back form a world where such words are meaningless... I've removed all obstacles. Now you and I will battle to the death."

"What do you want?" Snake asking.

"I've waited a long time for this day. Now I want to enjoy this moment." The ninja ignoring his question.

The young man was still afraid but was also impressed what he was seeing. "What...what's with these guys?" he questioned himself. It's like one of my Japanese anime..."

"I've come form another world to do battle with you." The ninja said.

"What is it? Revenge?" Snake countered.

The ninja shook his head. "It is nothing so trivial as revenge. A fight to the death with you. Only in that can my soul find respite. I will kill you, or you will kill me... It makes no difference." He said so calmly.

Then the young man hid himself in the locker to avoid what will happen next.

"All right, then. Watch form your box seat." The ninja looking at the locker.

"I need that boy. Keep your hands off him." Snake said to the ninja

"Now, Make me feel it! Make me feel alive again!" The ninja shouted.

Snake knew that he can't shot the ninja, because he will be able to slice at it. So Snake used his fists. he swong a left hook at him and it contacted to the ninja's mask. the ninja flinched and doubled back. Shocking to Snake, he did'nt feel pain in his hands, he thought that if he hit him it would feel like metal.

"Good. Now we can fight as warriors. Hand to hand is the basis of all combat. Only a fool trusts his life to a weapon." The ninja said while punching Snake in the gut.

Snake and the Ninja were pridicing eacthothers moves and dodging them as well.

'This guy, he I don't know him but his fighting style seems...familier.' Snake though then landed a kick in the abs of the ninja.

The ninja gave Snake a uppercut and he fell back. Snake did the same. The two were trading blows what felt like hours.

"That's good Snake!" The ninja said encoraging him.

They puched and kicked eachother for a while untile Snake hit the ninja though a glass wall and hit a cemented one. Snake was beating heavy.

"I felt that, Snake... Do you remember me now?" The ninja said pointing to himself.

Snake then relized those fighting moves now. "It can't be!" Snake remebering them for a long time ago. "You were killed in Satetllite."

Then the Ninja had electrical shocks all over him like before, after the gunfight with Spider.

"What!? Not again!" Snake said looking at the ninja.

"The medicane!" The ninja said still getting shocked. the equipment in the lab overloaded and broke. The ninja was on his knees banging his head on the floor.

"What's happening?" Snake looking concured.

"I...I...I'm losing myself..." The ninja said on his knees. Then he got up slowly then went crazy and started to slash at random stuff in the room with super fast speed. Then the ninja made his escape.

Snake contacted the colonel to tell him who the ninja really was.

"Gray Phantom... Colonel, that Ninja is Gray Phantom. No doubt about it." Snake finding out his identity.

"Ridiculous. You yourself in Satellite..." Hideo said in shock.

"Yes, he should have been killed. But, he's still alive." Mina interupted.

"What?!" Hideo shocked to hear this.

"It happend before I joined DracOp's medical staff. They were using a soldier for their gene- therapy experiments." Mina coming clean.

"I never heard that." Hideo said looking confussed.

"It happened right after you retired... My predecessor, Dr. Clark, was in charge." Mina explained.

"Dr, Clark?" Hideo repeated.

"Yes. She started the gene- therapy project." Said Mina.

"And were is she now?" Snake asked.

"She was killed in an explosion in the lab two years ago." Mina responded.

"So what about this soldier?" Snake wanting more details.

"Apparently, for their test subject they decided to use the body of a soldier who was recovered after the fall of Satellite..." said Mina.

"And that was Gray Phantom?" Snake questioned.

"But he was already dead!..." Hideo said thinking the impossable.

"Yes. But they revived him. They fitted him with a prototype exoskeleton and kept him drugged for 4 years while they experimented on him like a plaything." Mina answering them both. "Today's Genome Soldiers were born from those exeriments."

"That's the sickest thing I've ever heard..." Hideo said in disgust.

"They used him to test all sorts of gene-therapy techniques." said Mina.

"...Mina, why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Snake asked looking concerned.

"...Because it's confidential information." was all Mina said.

"Is that the only reason?" Snake getting suspusious. Mina was silent for a minute not wanting to answer that question.

"Mina, what happened to Gray Phantom after that?" Hideo changing the subject abit.

"The records said he died in an accident." Mina answered.

"I see. But even if that ninja is Gray Phantom, the question is why?" Hideo thinking out load.

"From what I could tell, he didn't know who he was." Said Snake.

"Your saying he's just living off his will to fight?" Asked Hideo.

"I'm not sure, but he seems intent on fighting me to the death... We'll meet again... I know it." Snake said having a feeling they see each other again.

"So you'll fight again? Until you kill him?" Mina asked.

"Hmmmm... I'd rather not, but maybe that's what he wants..." Snake said thinking for the best then ending the call.

**And that's it for now. but please like, and comment until next time.**


	5. Otacon

**StardustDragonKight: Sorry guys This Chapther has to be short Maybe the rest of the Chapters will be short be cause The Chapter gets eaten for some reason. So for now enjoy.**

**I do not own Yu- Gi- Oh 5D's or Metal Gear Solid**

**Chapter 4: Otacon**

After Snake finished his Codec call, he wnet up to the locker were they teen was hiding. "How long are you going to stay on there?" he said to the teen.

"Are you one of them?" The teen asked Snake still in the locker.

"No, I'm not. I always work alone." Snake replyed..

"Alone? Are you an otaku too?" The teen asked.

"C'mon, get out. We can't stay here forever." Snake ordered.

The teen did what he said and got out. "Your uniform's different from theirs." He said on the floor.

"You're the Metal gear Apu chief engineer Leo Emmerrich, right?" Snake asked.

"You know me?" Leo ignoring his question and asking his.

"I heard about you form Akiza." Snake replyed

"Oh. So you're here to rescue me?" Leo ask standing up.

"Sorry, but no. There's something that I've got to do first." Snake said codly.

"Oh." Leo frowned. "Well... at least your not one of them..." he says as he limps to a chair.

"Are you hurt?" Snake seeing him limp.

"I'm okay." Leo said as he got to a chair. "I just twisted my ankle a little teying to get away."

"Well if that's all, it's nothing to worry about." Snake walking to him. "I want to ask you something. I need infomation about Metal Gear."

"Huh? Metal Gear?" Leo looking confused.

"Yeah. What's Metal Gear really designed for?" Asked Snake.

"It's a mobile TMD (theater missile defense). It's designed to shoot down nuclear missiles...only for defensive purposes, of course." Leo responded.

"Liar!" Snake picking him up by the collor. "I already know that Metal Gear is noththing but a nuclear-equipped, walking death-mobile!"

"Nuclear? What are you taliking about?" Leo asked dumbfounded.

"The terrorists are planning to use Metal Gear to launch a nuclear missile. You telling me you didn't know?" Snake shaking Leo in the air.

"Aren't they just trying to use the TMD missile module to launch a disabled nuclear warhead?" Leo questioned in a scared voice.

"Wrong. From the beginning, the purpose of this exercise was to test Metal Gear's nuclear-launch capability using a dummy nuclear warhead." Snake said clearing everything to Leo. "The terrorists are just continuing the work you started!"

"No, you're wrong..." Leo not wanting to believe it.

"I heard it directly from your boss, Baker." Said Snake.

With that Leo belived him. "No...a... nuclear missile on Apu..."

"So you really didn't know?" Snake asked more calmer while putting him down on the chair.

"No. All the armament was built by a separate department... and the president personally supervised the final assembly with the main unit." Leo explaned.

"President Baker?" Snake qustioned himself outloud.

"Yeah. I was nevertold exactly what they armed Apu with." Said Leo. "I only know it's equipped with a Vulcan cannon, a laser, and a rail gun..."

"A rail gun, you said?" Snake repeating his last sentance.

"Yeah, it uses magnets to fire bullets at extremely high velocities. The technology was originally developed for the SDI system and later scrapped. We were successful in miniaturizing it in a joint veture between ArmsTech and Rivermore National Labs. The rail gun is on Apu's right shoulder." Leo saying a mothful.

"Metal Gear's main function is to launch nuclear missiles. You sure you're not forgetting something?" Snake narrowing his eyes.

"It's true that Metal Gear has a missile module on his back that can carry up to eight missiles. But...are you saying it was originally meant to carry nuclear missiles?" Leo asking.

Snake nodded. "Yeah. But that's not all I think. If Metal Gear fired only standard nuclear missiles, then they should already have all the practical data they need."

"No... could it be?" Leo said standing up in his seat as he relized something. "Metal Gear's codeveloper Rivermore National Labs, was working on a new type of nuclear weapon." Leo explaned to Snake. "They were using NOVA and NIF laser nuclear fusion testing equipment and supercomputers."

"So they developed a new type of nuclear weapon in a VR testing lab, huh?" Snake asked.

"Yes but you can't use virtual data on a battlefield. They would need actual launch data..." Leo said as he was walking to machines on the other side of the room. "These are some of the supercomputers. If you link these, you can test everything in a virtual environment. But it's all just theoretical..."

Snake looked at the Machines that were in front of him. "So this exercise was designed to test the real thing?" He said turning to Leo.

"What did our persident do!?" Leo said getting on his knees. "If the terrorists launch that thing... Damn! Damn!" Slamming his fist on the ground. "I'm such a fool... It's all my fault... The truth is... my grandfather was part of the Manhattan Project. He suffered with guilt for the rest of his life. And my father... he was born on August 6, 1945."

A/N: I know that Neo Domnino City may take place in Japan, because alot of anime are. To clear things up Leo's grandfather moved to the U.S. and helped America out, latter on he moved back after the war and the Governmet was in order.

"The day of the Hiroshima bomb... God's got a sense of humor, all right." Said Snake.

"Three Generations of Emmerich men... We must have the curse of nuclear weapons written into our DNA." Leo said as he slowly stood up. "I used to think that I could use science to help mankind... But in the end, I was being used. Using science for peace... That's only in anime..." Leo crying on his own shoulder.

"That's enough crying. Pull yourself together!" Snake ordered. After a few minutes Leo stopped. "Where is Metal Gear? Where on this base are they keeping it?" Snake asked.

"Apu is in the underground maintenance base." Leo reponded.

"Where's that?" Snake asking.

"North of the Communication Tower. But it's a long way there." Said Leo

"The emergency-override system fir the detonation code is there too?" Asked Snake

"Yeah...in the base's Control Room. You'd better hurry. If they were planning a launch form the start, then their ballistic program is probably finished. And sinthey haven't called for me in a few hours, they must not need me. In other words, they must be ready to launch." Said Leo.

"Akiza's got the detonation-code override keys. We'll link yo with her" said Snake.

"If we can't override the launch, we'll have to destroy Apu. I'll show you the way" said Leo. When he was about to go to the door, Snake stopped him.

"On that leg of yours? You'll just slow me down." Said Snake.

"You'll need me if you're gonna destroy Apu." Leo argued.

Snake nodded. "I don't need you. I just need your brain." He said pointing to his own head.

"I created Apu. It's my right...my duty to destroy him." Leo argued.

"If you get a chance, try to escape." Snake putting bullets in his Socom. "When the coast is clear, I'll contact you by Codec."

"How am I supposed to escape from an island?" Leo asked ina smartass tone.

Snake forgot about that. "Okay" he groned as he put his Socom away.

"So what then?" Leo ask excitedly.

"I want you to hide somewhere and keep me informed. You know this place well, don't you?" Snake asked.

"Of course I do." Leo responded. "And don't worry...I've got this." he put his hand on his left shoulder and slightly vanished. "It's the same stealth technology as the ninja. DracOP was gonna use them, but... With this I'll be fine, bad leg and all."

"Good. But I want Akiza to watch after you too." Said Snake. "Let me contact her real quick." Snake used his Codec and called Akiza. "Akiza, the engineer's okay."

"That's a relief." Akiza said.

"I want you to look after him. Where are you now?" Snake asked

"Very close." Akiza responded.

"There she is!" a voice said.

Oh no! Damn... They've spotted me!" Akiza said as gun fire was heard then the Codec lost it's signal.

"Akiza! What happened!" Snake raising his voice in a worried tone. He knew he couldn't call her again so he hung up the call. "Something's wrong!"

"Did you hear something? Wasn't that some kind of Music?" Leo asked.

"What did she look like when you last saw her?" Snake ignoring his question.

Leo thniked for a moment. "She...She was wearing the same green uniform as the terrorists." He remembered. If she's disguised as the enemy, you'll have to contact her when she's alone, huh. Here... use this security card." Leo handing a card to him. "It's security level 4."

Snake grabbed the card and put it with the others. As Snake was going to leave, he stopped and looked to see of Leo was going to have a heart attack or not. "You're not in pain, are you!?" He asked examing him.

"Huh?" Leo asked confussed.

"Feeling Okay? Nothing bothering you?" Snake taking a better look.

"What's wrong? Getting friendly all of a sudden?" Leo getting nervous.

"...Nothing... just glade your okay." Snake pulling away.

"Your stange." Said Leo

"I'm a little nervous. Everyone else I've saved suddenly dies." Snake explains.

"You're bad luck." Said Leo.

"Forget it kid." Snake said walking away.

"Call me Otacon." Leo said

"Otacon?" Snake repeated.

Leo nods. "It stands for Otaku Convention. An otaku is a guy like me who likes Japanimation. Japan was the first country to successfully make bipedal robots. They're still the best in the field of robotics."

"And Japanese cartoons played some part in that?" Snake asked.

"They did. I didn't get into science to make nuclear weapons, you know." Leo said prodly.

"Yeah. That's what all scientists say." Snake said coldy.

"I became a scientist because I wanted to make robots like in the ones in the Japanese animes. Really it's true." said Leo.

"Sounds like an excuse to me." Snake said coldly.

"You're right. We have to take responsibility. Science has progressed because there is war. And because of scientists' greed, weapons of mass destruction were born. But that's all over. I won't take part in murder anyymore." Leo said feeling confident.

Snake smirked. "Whatever. All I want from you is information."

"Sure. I know everything about this whole base. Ask me anything about Apu or about this place... Also, with this Stealth camouflage, I can sneak in and out of the armory and the mess hall. If you need ammo or rations, I'm your man. My frequency is 141.12."

"Good see ya." Snake said as he exited.

"Wait, what's your name?" Leo asked.

"Snake." he said as he left.

**Ok that's all for now. Sorry if it was a bit short but I don't want to risk another page deleation. And Leo is going to be called Otacon for the rest of the story. so until next time.**


	6. Feelings

**StardustDragonKight: Hey guys I'm back and i'm going to make this story as good as I can make it. I'll they to make this chapter a little long if it doesn't delete itself. **

**Like I said in all my chapters I don't own Yu-gi- oh 5D's or Metal gear solid.**

**Chapter 5- Feelings**

As Snake got of the room, he ran as he to find were Akiza was. 'Ok so Otacon said she was still wearing that uniform like I saw earlier when we first met. She also has a unique way of walking, wiggling her ass.' He put of his gas mask on when he was near the gas chamber. He passed the gas chamber and took off his mask.

Snake went to the elevator and pressed the B1 floor. As he got out of the elevator, he took out his Socom. Snake looked around the floor trying to find Akiza. He checked the closet room to him. There he saw two gurds patrolling. One of them looked familler and was walking a certain way.

Snake went behind the soilder and said "Akiza." The solider turned around and started to run. Snake followed a little bit behind her. He noticed that she went into the ladies bathroom. Snake slowly wnet inside the bathroom, with her Socom aimed. He checked under the stalls to see feet. When he got to the last stall, he saw something, he opened the door and saw a uniform on the toilet.

"Don't move!" A female voice said pointing her gun on Snake's head. Snake put his hands up. "That's the second time I've been able to sneak up on the legendary Stardust Snake." She said.

Snake slowly turned around. When he was fully turned, he had a slight blush on his face. He saw a girl his age, super model thin with burgundy hair, elbow legth bangs on both ends of her face, wearing a silver thing resting on the frame of her hair, brown amound shaped eyes, fiar skined and H sized chest. She was wearing a dark gray selveless shirt and blank panties.

"You're Akiza?" Snake asked still a little red in the face. "There's no wat you could pass for a man for long." Putting his Socom away.

"What do you mean?" Akiza asked. "Hey! Men aren;t allowed in here." As she relized he was in the ladies room.

"I had no idea you were so... feminine." Snake looking at her head to toe.

"This is no time to try and hit on me, Snake." Akiza said looking annoyed. "Besides, it's a waste of time. When I joined up, they gave me psycho-therapy to destory my interest in men."

"Same smart mouth... You're Akiza, all right. Are you hurt?" Snake asked concired.

"Not yet. After all, I was disguised as a Genome Soldier." Akiza responded.

"So why'd you change? You'd be a lot better off dressed like one of them." Said Snake.

"I got tired of disguising myself." Said Akiza. Then looked away at Snake. "The truth is... the uniform smelled like blood..."

"What's that mark?" Snake said looking at what looks like a small cartoon dragon with a gun in one claw and a long knife in the other.

"Huh? Oh, this? It's a paint tattoo. It's not real" Akiza resonding to his answer. "I am a fan of DracOP way back. When guys like you and my uncle were in it. None of that gene therapy like there is today. You guys were real heroes."

"There are no heroes in war. All the heroes I know are either dead...or in prison. One or the other." Snake walking the other way.

"But, Snake. You're a hero, aren't you?" Akiza asked.

Snake slowly turned to her. "I'm just a guy who can only find meaning on the battlefield. There's no winning ir losing for a mercenary. The only winners in war are the people."

Akiza nodded. "That's right. And you fight for the people."

"I've never fought for anyone but myself. I've got no purpose in life. No ultimate goal..." Snake said coldly.

"Come on." Akiza trying to cheer him up.

"it's only when I'm cheating death on the battlefield. The only time I feel truly alive." Said Snake.

"Seeing other people die makes you feel alive, huh? You can't stop loving war... Is it the same for all soldiers thoughout history?" Akiza asked in a bit of anger.

Snake stood there in silents not wanting to remember the bad stuff that happend in his life. "Why didn't you contact me?" He said wanting to change the subject.

Akiza sighed. "My Codec was broken." She said walking passed him.

"Is that all?" Snake asked

"Shouldn't you just be happy we met up like this!?" Akiza ignoring his question and putting the rife down. Snake couldn't resied staring at her butt. "Anyway... how did you recognize me in disguise?" She said looking up at Snake.

"I never forget a lady." Snake said destactingly.

"So there's something you like about me, huh?" Said Akiza showing a smile.

"Yeah, you've got a great butt." Snake bit his own tounge to shut himself up but was too late as he relize what he just said.

"Butt?" Akiza looking confussed at first then relized what he ment. "Oh I see... First it's my eyes, now it's my butt. What's next?" She said smriking.

"On the battlefield you never think about what's next." Snake said cooly

"Alright, well I'm going to put on some pants, and don't even think about peeking." Akiza warning him.

"You have my word." Said Snake.

Akiza went in to one of the stalls and came out a few mins later with green pair of pants on. "So, Snake... how are the negotiations going?" she asked.

"No progess." He responded.

"So it's all up to you, huh?" Akiza asked.

"Somebody's got to stop them form launching a nuclear missile." Snake replyed.

"There are two ways." Akiza said. "Either we destroy Metal Gear, or..."

"...We override the detonation code." Snake finishing for her. "You got the card keys form Baker?"

"...Card keys? You mean this? Akiza taking a card out from her shirt and handing it to Snake.

"Where are the other? There should be three keys." Snake said angerliy.

"This is all I've got." Akiza said honistly.

"Where could the other two be?" He said angeily while putting it with his other equipment.

"I have no idea, but they must be somewhere. If we can't find them, we'll have no choice but to destroy Metal Gear." Siad Akiza.

"I heard that Metal Gear is in an underground maintenance base to the north of here..." Snake informed her.

"Take me too." Akiza pleded. "I know this place better than you do."

"You'll just slow me down. You don't have enough battle experience." Snake said walking to the door but was stopped by Akiza

"I won't slow you down. I promise..." Said Akiza

"And what if you do?" Asked Snake.

"Then you can shoot me." Akiza resonded.

"I don't like to waste bullets." Said Snake.

Akiza just looked down sadden and walk to the sink where she looked at the mirror. "Got it. I'll be careful..." She said understanding. "Y'know. I don't use makeup the way other women do... I hardly ever look at myslef in the mirror. I've always despised that kind of woman. I always dreamed of becoming a soldier. But I was wrong. It wasn't really my dream. My father...he was killed in action when I was younger." She said looking at Snake at that last sentance.

"You wanted to follow in your father's footsteps?" Snake asked.

Akiza nodded. "Not really." I thought that if I became a soldier I could understand him better."

"And so? You became a soldier." Snake said cooly

"I though I was until today. Now I understand. The truth is, I was just afraid of looking at myself. Afraid of having to make my own decisions in life. But I'm not gonna lie to myself anymore. It's time I look a long, hard look at myself..." Akiza looking at herself. "I want to know who I am, what I'm capable of... I want to know why I've lived the way I've lived until now. I want to know... "

"Take a good look. You won't be seeing mirrors for a while..." Snake said in the back of her. "There won't be any chances to wash your face, either."

"Yeah." Akiza agreed.

"This isn't a training exercise. Our lives are riding on this. There are no heroes or heroines. You lose, you die a dog's death." Snake wanting to let her see what he sees.

"Yeah..." was all Akiza said.

"Is that FAMAS functional?" Snake turning to the rife Akiza put down.

"Unfortunately it's out of ammo." Akiza responded turning to face Snake.

"Where did you get that Desert Eagle?" Snake looking at the pistol the was wraped around Akiza's leg.

"I found it in the armory." She said taking it out and aiming it. "It's a .50 caliber Action Express...There was a SOCOM pistol too but I chose this."

"So I get a left over, huh?" Snake slightly joked. "Isn't that gun a little big for a girl?"

"NOW you treat me like a woman?" Akiza feeling offended.

"C'mon, use my .45" Snake taking out his SOCOM.

"Listen, I've used a gun like this since I was eight years old. I'm more comfortable with it than I am with a bra." Akiza making it clear so Snake put his away. "If we're gonna go north, we'll have to go though the Commander's Room on this floor. The overland route is blocked by glaciers. The door to the Commander's Room is security level 5. This card will open it." Akiza handing the card to Snake. "It was inside the pocket of the uniform I was wearing."

"It looks like he must have been guarding someplace important." Snake looking at the card.

"Okay, let go." Akiza said checking her gun. "I know this place better than you. I'll be point man. Follow me..." She said leaving and checking the area outside the bathroom. Snake followed right behind her but herad music. "That's strange. There's no guard." Akiza said looking around.

"What happened to the music?" Snake relized as it stopped.

"I'll keep a lookout. Make sure you're ready, okay?" Akiza still aiming her gun out. Snake put his out too.

Both Snake and Akiza walked right beside one another checking the area closely. They shortly reached the Door to the Commanders Room, though it was a minute walk since it was near. When they got near, Akiza was holding her head. It look like she having a painful headack.

"Ow, My head! It hurts." She shouted still holding it.

"What's wrong?" Snake asked looking concurned.

Akiza was holding it and starded to feel dizzy and almost collapsed. "Don't come here, Snake!" She ordered when he was about to catch her. She moaned in pain when she was on her knees .

"Are you okay?" Was all Snake asked.

Then a minute or two later, Akiza stood up like nothing happend.

"What happened?" Snake approches her.

"I'm... fine." Akiza said cooly. Then walks to the door like she was drunk. Snake knew something was wrong with the way she was acting. Not even someone drunk would act that way. "Okay, let's go." Akiza said calmy. "C'mon, Mr. DracOP. The commander is waiting."

Snake didn't know what was going on but he walked foward only because they had to go thought there anyway. Both Snake and Akiza entered the room. When they were both in, the door shut right behind them. Akiza was having a headack again like something was getting into her head. Snake saw her like this and offered to stay by her.

Akiza slowy got up again. but got near Snake. "Do you...like me?" She asked rubbing Snake back and shoulders.

"What the..!" Snake stopped as she was rubbing near his croch.

"Do you like me?" Akiza asked traling her fingures around and circling Snake. She start to breath heavy all of a sudden. "Hold me, Snake!" she said getting nearer to him.

What's wrong!?" Snake ordered as he saw Akiza's own eyes were dull.

"Hurry!" She said suductivly grabbing his arms and putting them around her own waist. "Please...make love to me!" She started to cress his arms around her, then pulled back and pointed her gun at him. "Snake, I want you!" She said as a shadowy figure was alongside her.

"Who's that!?" Snake asked as he saw a masked man with reddish brown hair floating as a large projection.

Akiza looked like she was fighting with herself over the gun. not wanting to kill Snake. But she pointed it back at him. "huh? You don't like girls!?" She and the masked man said at the same time.

Snake didn't want to kill her, so he did a more different approuch. Snake quickly took the gun from Akiza, then used a pressure point on her neck to knock her out. Snake checked her pulse to see if she was okay. She was fine when he knocked her out cold.

"Useless woman!" A voice said coming from the desk. Snake turned around in the direction and saw a person floating in air with Optic camo.

"Optic camouflage, huh?" Snake said to the flouting man. "I hope that's not your only trick."

"You! You doubt my power!?" Said the flouting man. "Now I will show you why I am the most powerful practitioner of psychokinesis and telepathy in the world. No... there's no need for words, Snake. I am... Psycho Andriod." He shows himself wearing a gas mask flouting wearing a black outfit and reddish brown hair. "That's right. This is no trick. It's true power."

Snake didn't care right now. He aimed his SOCOM right at Andriod.

"It's useless. I told you... I can read your every though." Andriod laughed. "You are a very methodical man. The type that always kicks his tires before he leaves. You are a highly skilled warrior, well suited to this stealth mission. You are extremely careful of traps. You are either very cautious, or you are a coward..."

'I don't belive him.' Snake though.

"Still don't believe me? Now I'll read more deeply into your soul." Pycho Andriod looking into his memorys. "So you got your name after the Stardust Dragon card Big Dragon gave you as a rookie. You want to get out of your war sorry past and become a dualist, more importantly a turbo dualist. I see are hunted from your past, you want to forget but can't. I can read you like an open book!" As he finishes reading Snakes thoughts.

"You still don't believe me!? I will show you my psychokinetic power." Andriod shouted. He let the object around him float in the air on there own and were thrown right at Snake. Snake grabbed Akiza's unconcense body and dodged them. "What do you think!? Can you feel my power!" Andriod laughed. "Demintration is Over!" Soon Andriod set the room on fire coving everything incuding Snake and Akiza.

'This is nothing, he's just getting into my head is all. All I need to do is calm myself.' Snake said to himself. He started to calm down and soon the flames disappeared.

"Black out!" Android said

**(Okay guys that's it for now. If you are reading this it is not the end of the chapter.)**

Snake fired but it missed Andriod a few times. 'What am I suppose to do if he can read my every move.' Snake though to himself. 'If only I can block my mind...wait block my mind that's it!' Snake remembered that when he was once in DracOP, that they were trained to block out their minds. Snake did just that.

Andriod was shoting electical powers and fire at him now thinking he had the advantage. Snake to a shot agian, but this time with an empty mind. The bulliet near hit Andoird this time.

"What?" Andoid looking confussed as to why he nearly got killed. He looked into his mind once more, but when he did, he saw nothing. "I can't read you!"

Android was using his phyic powers to move the objects and kill Snake with them. But Snake was able to dodge them all. Snake now had the advantage this time. He took another shot at Andriod, this time hitting his right arm. Psycho Android growled in pain as blood started to leak out.

"You are powerful indeed but I know your weak point!" Andriod laughed. All of a sudden Akiza was standing up again,still not herself and ponited the gun at her own head. "Akiza. Stand right where he can see you... and blow your brains out!"

"Stop! Akiza!" Snake said as he grabbed her and knocked her out again. Then Snake had a clear shot now and fired right at Android's heart. The shot made it's impacked and Android fell back first on the floor. Suddenly Snakes Codec went off.

When Snake answered he saw that it was Hideo. "Colonel, your niece is going to be okay." He said before Hideo could ask.

"Thanks, Snake. I owe you one." Hideo said feeling relived.

"Now that Andriod is beaten, Akiza's brainwashing should wear off, right, Mina?" Snake asked

"Yes. But... why did you go so far out of your way to save her?" Mina asked. "For Izinski's sake?... Or maybe it's because you like her?"

"I don't want to see any woman die right in front of me." Snake responded quickly.

"Oh really? Since when did anybody's death bother you so much?" Mina said coldy.

"Mina! It's true tjat Snake has killed a lot of people, but that does not mean he doesn't have a heart." Hideo defendig Snake on this one.

"It's okay, Colonel...she's right." Snake said calmy as he ended the call. after that he walked right next to the dying Psyhco Andriod.

"So... You used the... I...I wasn't able to read the future..." Android said on his dying words.

"A strong man doesn't need to read the future. He makes his own." Snake counted.

"Perhaps so... But I will read your future..." Android coughing. "To get to Metal Gear's underground maintenance base, you have to go through the hidden door. There's a hidden door behind the bookcase." He said when Akiza got up holding her head. "The overland route... ...It's blocked by frozen glaciers. Go past the Communication Towers. Then use the tower's walkway."

"Why are you telling me this?" Snake asked.

"I can read people's minds. In my lifetime, I have read the pasts, presents, and futures of thousands upon thousands of men and women..." Said Android. After he said all of this, Snake removed Android's gas mask.

Akiza gasped as what she saw under his face. "Oooooh...gross!" She said turning around. not wanting to look at him.

Androids own face was burned and scared from what he looked like. "And each mind that I peered into was stuffed with the same single object of obsession. That selfish and atavistic desire to pass on one's seed... It was enough to make me sick. Every living thing on this planet exists to mindlessly pass on their DNA. We're designed that way. And that is why there is war." he, Android, said in discussed. "But you...are different... You're the same as us. We have no past, no future. We live in the moment. That's our only purpose. Humans weren't designed to bring each other happiness. From the moment we're thrown into this world, we're fated to bring each other nothing but pain and misery."

"The first person whose mind I dove into was my father's. I saw nothing but disgust and hatred for me in his heart." Android continued. "My mother died in childbirth... and he despised me for it... I though my father was going to kill me. That's when my future disappeared. I lost my past as well. When I came to, the village was engulfed in flames... and my face was burted as it is right now..."

"Are you saying that you burned your village down to bury your past?" Snake asked.

"I see that you have suffered the same trauma." Android slightly laughed. "We are truly the same, you and I...The world is a more interesting place with people like you in it... I never agreed with the boss's revolution... His dreams of world conquest do not interest me. I just wanted an excuse to kill as many people as I could."

"You monster!" Akiza yelled at the dying man.

"Let him talk. He doesn't have time left." Snake turned to her. Akiza saw Snake's eyes and did as he said.

"I've seen true evil. Snake, seeing you calms my soul. You're like the boss... No, worse. Compared to you I'm like a saint..." said Andriod. "...I read her mind as well." truning to Akiza.

"Akiza's?" Asked Snake.

"I saw you there... You have a large place in her heart." Android said aloud.

Akiza jumped and blushed a deep red as he said it.

"A large place?" Snake asked himself aloud.

"And getting bigger..." Andriod continued. Snake looked at Akiza with his blue eyes of his. She took a few feet back wanting to avoid his eyes but can't. "But I do not know if your futures lie together. I have a last request..."

"What is it?" Snake asked turning back to Android.

"My mask... Put it back on." Android pleaded.

"Okay..." Said Snake as he puts back Android's mask on him.

"Like this... other people's thoughts force thir way into my mind. Before I die...I want to be by myself. I want to be left alone in my own world." Android said as Snake was putting on his mask. "...I'll open the door for you. If you want to find your future, go though that door." he said on his dying breath as soon as the bookcase slide open. "This is the first time I've ever used my power to help someone. Strange...such a nostalgic feeling..." As he was breathing his final breaths of air, then stopped.

"Let's go. Akiza." Snake standing up and heading to the door

"I'm sorry..." She said.

"Akiza?" Snake questioned.

"How could I let Andriod control my mind like that..." Akiza feeling guilty.

Snake sighed. "If you're going to doubt yourself, I'll leave you here." He said to her.

"You're right." Akiza agreeded.

"Don't regret your past-learn from it. Regrets just make a person weaker." Snake throwing in advise.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I won't do it again." Akiza said walking to him. "Snake, can I ask you something?"

"More complaints?" Snake sighed.

"About what Android said... I was just woundering..." She paused for a few seconds. 'I can't tell him how I really like him.'

"What? What's the problem now?" Snake said wanting her to spill it out.

"Oh, no... Nothing." Lied Akiza. "So tell me, Snake. What's your name? Your real name?" She said being speific.

"A name means nothing on the battlefield. After a week, no one has a name." Snake said avoiding her question.

"How old are you?" Akiza asking another question.

"20, Old enough to know what death looks like..." He said.

"Any family?" she asked.

"No, But Big Dragon did say I was his son." He repsonded.

"Is there anyone you like?" Akiza blushing slightly.

Snake held that thought for a few seconds. "I've never been interested in anyone else's life..." he said almost in a whisper.

"So you are all alone. Just like Andriod said..." Akiza looking down disappointed.

"Other people just complicate my life. I don't like to get involved." Snake said out loud.

"...You're a sad, lonely man." Akiza almost at the break of tears.

"C'mon... let's go... " Snake said as he ran to the door. Akiza followed right behind him. They both got to the door. Once opened, they both started to hear hollowing.

"Could there be wolves in here?" Akiza asked nevrousally.

"Wolf dogs. Half wolf, half husky..." Snake hearing the howls.

"How do you know so much?" Akiza asked.

"I use to take care of dogs like these back in Donmino. Sometimes I would ride dogsleds in the winter." Snake resonded.

I'll take pont. Snake, you follow me." Akiza walking in frount of him.

He followed her and got to a narrow opening. Akiza slipped in perfectly, but Snake couldn't since he was wearing a sneaking suit. "I'll go around. I catch up in a few." He informed her. Snake did just that, he saw a opening that would lead to where Akiza was. He went his way thought, but a wolf was ready to pauch on him. He puched the wolf when it went midair and it ran away crying.

Snake had to go though another opening and pass though that. When he got to the other side three wolves were ready to attack him. "Sit." Akiza said and the Wolves did just as she commanded. When Akiza walked by, the wolves were wagging their tales. "Snake, what's wrong?" I thought you were good with dogs." She said laughing abit.

"Okay Akiza, I guess they like you more." Snake admitted. "But come on, we have to get going." Akiza did what he said and followed him to the door. They both went though and saw a walled building on the other end.

"This place is mined." Akiza said. "I'll take point again. Stay back, okay?"

"But the radar isn't working. And since we can't use the mine detector either..." Snake tring to think of another way though.

"Leave it to me." She said smirking and she started to walk in a stange pattern. After a min of walking Akiza made it to the other side without detonating any bombs. "So what do you think? Pretty good, huh."

"How did you know where the mines were?" Snake sounding impressed.

"It sounds weird, but when Andriod dove into my mind, I was able to see where the mines were placed. Are you impressed?" Akiza said jesterly.

"Well...a little bit..." Snake said smirking.

"Only a little?" Akiza pouted

Snake followed her pattened where he copyed her exact footprints. Soon they both where at the same side. "Akiza?" Snake said looking at her shoulder noticing a red dot on there.

Akiza turned around and noticed it then the dot went down to her leg and a shot was fired soon blood shot out of Akiza's leg as she fell

"Akiza!" Snake yelled with concered wanting to pick her up then a another shot was made but this flew passed and hit a mine in the back of them, which made all of them exploded. Another shot hit Akiza's other leg. whiched pinned her down. Another hit Akiza's arm. and the fifth aimed at Snake but he made it to the wall for it to miss him.

Snake fired a few shot then recoiled to load. Snake couldn't stand as he saw Akiza helpless and breathing heavy in pain.

"Snake, leave me and run..." Akiza said as she lay on the cold floor.

"Akiza..." Snake saying her name in a worried tone.

"I guess I am a rookie after all." She said as a tear rolled down her face.

"Don't worry, Akiza. It's me they want." Snake said trying tell her it's okay.

Akiza smirked. "Even I know that. It's the oldest trick in the book... The sniper's using me for bait to lure you out."

"Damn!" Snake banging the back of his head.

"Shoot me, Snake!" Akiza said

"No!" Snake nodding.

"My gun... I can't reach it by myself..." Akiza trying to grab it.

"Don't move!" Snake pleaded.

"I promised... I wouldn't slow you down! I...I can still help...I want to help you!" Akiza said weakly.

"Quiet down. Save your strength!" Snake told her.

"I was a fool. I wanted to be a soldier..." Akiza said weakly as the sniper aimed at her head. "War is meaningless. Nothing comes out of war. Snake, please! Save yourself! Go on living and don't give up on people! Don't forget me!...Don't forget what I said...! Now...get out of here!"

Snake codec called, but he slamed his fist on the wall before answering.

"...Akiza!..." Hideo said in shock. "Damn! Snake, it's a trap! A sniper's trick to lure you out. The sniper's waiting for you to go and help Akiza so he can pick you off... Don't do it!"

"It must be Sniper Gecko ...DracOP's best shooter." Mina interupted

"Snipers usually work in pairs, but this one's alone, huh." Snake knowing his military knowlege.

"I know her. She can wait for hours, days, or weeks. It doesn't matter to her. She's just watching and waiting for you to expose yourself." Mina informed him

"Maybe so, but Akiza can't hold on that long..." Snake said wanting to save her.

"Snake, can you see Gecko from where you are?" Mina asked.

"There's nowhere to hide between here and the tower... She must be on the 2nd floor of the tower." Snake responded.

"If Gekco is in the Communication Tower, she can see you perfectly! It's the classic sniper's position! At that distance you won't be able to hit her with a Standard weapon, either! You'll need a sniper rifle!" Hideo said still nervous.

"Colonel! Take it easy." Snake raising his voice to calm Hideo down. "I'm going to save Akiza no matter what it takes." he said cooly

"Okay...thanks." Hideo starting to calm down now.

Mina said something but the codec didn't go thought.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Snake asked

"Don't you know? There's a tendency toward murder written in your very genes." Said Mina.

"So saving someone else's skin is out of the question?" Snake asked.

"I wouldn't go that far, but..." Said Mina

"I don't know what the hell my genes look like and I don't care. I operate on instinct." Snake countered.

"Like an animal?"" Mina asked.

"I'm going to save Akiza. I don't ned an excuse." Snake sounding angry.

"Okay..." Mina said quitely

"And I'm not doing it for someone else, either. I'm going to save Akiza for myself. Colonel, don't worry!" Snake not knowing that he was letting his feeling's out.

"Snake, thanks." Hideo thanking his friend.

"I understand. I'm sorry." Mina apolgizing then ending the call.

'Okay I think I have to go to the Armory to find a sniper, which means I have to go all the way back, fuck. But I'm doing this for Akiza. She does have a place for me in her heart after all.' Snake thought. "Akiza, I'm coming back for you." Snake said running to the door.

As so as he was in the wolf cave, the wolves started to growl. "Listen Akiza is hurt just let me get what I need so I can save her." He told the wovles and the obayed. He thanked them wnet past the commanders room and into the room where he saw Akiza and checked there first, There, the last door to his right, he saw a PSG1-T Sniper rife and he replaced his missle launcher with the rife. Snake took some bullets as well and the sniper pills and ran to save Akiza.

When Snake got back to the area where Sniper Gecko was shoting, he noticed that Akiza's body was no where in sight. 'Please be ok.' Snake said to himself and ready the sniper. There he saw Gecko she was tall, long dark raven hair, and a jewel that ran down the middle of her hair hanging down.

Both Snake and Gecko fired at each other with their rifes and dodged each others movements and taking the sniper pills to foucus. After Snake's seventh shot, Gecko reteated and went to inside the building. Snake ran to the other side where Gecko was fireing. When he got there he saw no body there. Until a few soliders used zip lines and aimed at Snake in the back.

"Don't move!" one of them said.

Snake put his hands up and slowly turned around. Then he performed his CQC on them, pinning them all so they can't fire at him. But the now Gecko showed herself and had a clear shot of him now and so Snake unpinned the soilders and put his hands back up.

"It's hard to miss when you're this close." Gecko said cooly. "Toss your weapon over here. Slowly" she ordered. Snake put his Socom down and toss it to her. "You were a fool to come back here...stupid man!" She said.

"A lady sniper, huh?" Snake said turning to face her. Now Snake had a better look at her. She was thin, blue eyes, dark hair and was wearing a black and green outfit.

"Don't you know that the majority of the world's great assassins are women?" Gecko said cooly. "Do you want to die now? Or after your female friend? Which will it be?"

"I'll die after I kill you." Was Snake responce.

"Is that right?" Gecko laughed. "Well at least you've got spirit." she said letting her fingures trail on him. "I am Sniper Gecko, and I always kill what I aim at. You are my special prey." she wispered in his ear. "Got it?" then scearches his face hard. "I left my mark on you...I won't forget it. Until I kill you, you're all I'll think about." She says as she walks away.

Once that was out of the way, a soilder hit's Snake's head to knock him out. Snake feel dizzy as he lay on the ground and paased out.

After how knows how long, Snake was starting to get his concece back. He saw a lamp of some sort that took and he was starated to something and couldn't move his arms or legs. He saw that he was shirtless and only wearing his pants.

"Can you hear me, Stardust Snake?" siad an Australian male voice.

"He's thougher than I thought..." Gecko said.

"Do you know who I am?" Said the Australian man as the device moved downward and Snake saw A face like his, But had spikey blound hair and purple eyes. Snake knew that it was the man with the same name as him, Archfiend Snake. "I always knew that one day I would meet you. The man who stole the light from my life..." Archfiend said calmy. "Because of you...! Me? I'm the man from whom you stole everything good. And now, after the sacrifice of our brothers... after twinety long years, finally the two of us meet. The brother of light and the brother of dark." Archfiend finished.

"Forget about moving, your body is strapped down tight." Spider said close by.

"Do you need his genetic information too?" Gecko asked.

"Yes. I want a sample while he's still alive." Archfiend responded. "We need it to correct the Genome Soldiers' mutations." Archfiend responded.

"Then we'll be able to cure them?" asked Gecko.

"No. We still have to get our hands on Big Dragon's DNA." Archfiend responded.

"Have they given in to our demands yet?" Gecko asking again.

"Not yet." Archfiend responed slowly.

"They won'y give in." Gecko said in disappointment. "They're all hypocrites, every one of them."

"Is that your opinion as a Kurd?" Archfiend asked.

"They always put politics first." Gecko said codly.

"That's right. That's why they want to avoid any leak about their precious new nuclear weapon." Said Archfiend.

"Boss, it looks like our friend is awake." Spider interrupted as he Brings the machine downwards all the way.

"There definitely is a resemblance. Don't you think, little brother?" Archfiend asked stepping forward as Snake was in shock to see his own face but with different color hair and different style Also that he has "A" shaped earrings. "Or should I say big brother? I'm not sure... Anyway, it doesn't matter. You and I are the last serviving 'sons of Big Dragon.'' He said, then heard his phone ring. "It's me. Really? Then what?" Archfiend then muffed indisgust. "Those idiots! All right, Whale. I'll be right there."

Archfiend hung up his phone. "They're not responding to our demands. We'll launch the first one in ten hours as planned." he annouced.

"Damn Domino City!" Gecko curses.

"Looks like you read them wrong." Said Spider.

"Something's funny...Normally Domino is the first ones to the negotiating table. They must think they've got something up their sleeves..." Archfiend said finding it strange.

"So it's come down to it, has it." Said Spider. "We're gonna launch that nuke and ride it all the way into history."

"I've got to take care of some launch preparations. You're in charge here, Spider." Archfiend said while facing Snake.

"What about you? Wanna stay for the show?" Spider asked Gecko.

"I'm not interested." Gecko responded after popping a pill. "Besides it's time to feed my pets."

"So you prefer your pet wolves to my show,hm?" Spider asked her.

"Spider, don't screw up like you did with the chief." Archfiend ordered.

"Yes, I know. That was an accident." Spider apologized. "I don't think a pencil pusher like him would be so tough."

"Well...his mental defenses were reinforced by hypnotherapy." Archfiend metioned.

"Boss, what about that ninja?" Spider pointed out.

"He' killed twelve men. Whoever he is, he's some kind of lunatic." Said Archfiend thinking he might be a threat.

"Bastard took my hand... How could he have gotten in here?" Spider looking at his missing hand.

"Perhaps there's a spy among us..." Archfiend said as Spider and Gecko narrow there eyes at one another. "Andriod is dead. We've also got to find out what killed Baker and Ape. We're shorthanded, so make this little torture show of yours as short as possible."

"Torture?" Spider asked. "This is an interrogation."

Archfiend laugh at this. "As you wish. See you later, Brother." he said as he walks out the room.

After he left Gecko approuches Snake and currest his abs. "Your woman is still in this world..." She informs him.

"Akiza?" Snake asked.

Gecko nodded and played with his hair. Spider stood ther and wolf whislered

"Damn!" She cursed and leaving the room. "Catch you later... handsome."

"Once she picks a target, she doesn't think about anything else. Sometimes she even falls in love with them before she kills them." Spider turning to Snake. "Finally, just the two of us. How are you feeling?"

"Not bad. Caught a nice nap on this revolving bed of yours. Too bad I was sleeping alone." Snake joked.

"Glade to hear that. This is some bed, all right... I'm about to show you some of it's nice features..." Said Spider.

"Where are my things?" Snake asked.

"Oh, don't worry, they're all there." Spider ponting at a chest. "Dominio was taking quite a chance sending you here. Someone must have a lot of faith in your skill. Huh, carrier boy?" he said pacing around.

"So... Metal gear is armed with a new type of nuclear warhead, huh?" Snake asked.

"Why don't you go ask Izinski for the full story." Said Spider.

"The colonel?" Snake asked.

"By the way, you got an optical disk from President Baker, didn't you?" Spider asked.

"What if I did?" Snake asked.

"Is that the only disk? There's no other data?" Spider asked.

"What do you mean? Snake asked

"There's no Copy?" Asked Spider going to a mechine. "If not, that's fine."

"Is Akiza okay?" Snake asked.

"She's not dead...yet... thanks to Gecko's it's up to you if you want her to stay that way." Spider replyed. "You were holding one card key. Where are the other two? What's the trick behind that key!?"

"Trick?" Snake sounding confussed.

"That weasel of a president said there's some kind of trick to using the key." Said Spider.

"Hell if I know." Snake said honsetally.

"I see. No problem , then." Spider said tossing his revlolver in his hand, but dropped it, as Snake snickered. "We're going to play a little game, Stardust Snake. And we'll find out what kind of man you really are. When the pain becomes too grat to bear, just say you give up and your suffering will end. But if you do, the girl's life is mine." he said as he turns on the machine

When Spider turned on the machine, Snake felt volts of electictaly coming from his body. As he was being shockedfrom the pain, All he kepting think about is Akiza and her smiling face. So he couldn't give up. The Machine stopped for a little bit.

"How did you like that? Shall we go again?" Spider laughed as he turns the machine back on.

Snake yelled in pain but refused to give up. All he keep thinking about was Akiza. That's all he keep thinking about until the machine stopped for a bit.

"Had enough yet? Oh We're not finished yet." Said Spider turning the machine back on.

The Machine let out a little more volts, But Snake still took the pain and never gave up. Snake was heavaily breathing when Spider make him take a break.

"You're a strong man." Spider complamented. "Well, that's enought for now, I think. You're the boss's brother, all right. Your brother... he's an amazing man. Who else could shoot down two F- 16s with a chopper. The 'les enfants Dragon' was not a total failure. He is the one man who could make my dream into a reality..." he finished as two guards take Snake and drag him to a empty room.

Snake was sitting on the bed just can't stopp thinking about Akiza. 'Why can't I get her out of my head? Have I devloped feelings for her?' he thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw a fat body stuff in the corner. "Looks like I got a roommate..." he said as he walks to the person slowly. To his shock it was the DARPA Cheif, only this time he looks like hes been dead for days with the maggot crewling on his body. "What the Hell, the DARPA chief!?" He said then covered his nose. "...What a stench!" After a few mins, Snake's Codec called and as always, Snake answered it.

"Snake, are you okay?" Hideo asked.

"I've been better..." Snake said coldy.

"How's Akiza?" Mina interupted.

"...They've got her." Snake said with closed eyes.

"Damn..." Hideo cursed.

"Colonel..." Mina said in a worried voice.

"Okay... I know. Snake the government has decided not to give in to their demands. We're trying to buy some more time." Said Hideo.

"C'mon, Colonel, why don't you stop playing dumb? I'm sorry about Akiza. But I want the lies to end now." Snake said knowing alot then there is now.

"What are you talking about?" Hideo not understanding.

"Metal Gear was designed to launch a new type of nuclear warhead, wasn't it" Asked Snake.

Hideo just stayed in silents for a few seconds not coming up with anything.

"You knew it all along, didn't you." Snake now looking angry. The Colonel just mumbed something. "Why did you try to hide it?" Snake asked.

"...I'm sorry..." Was all Hideo could say.

"Can't tell the grunts, huh... You've changed a lot. Metal Gear... secret advanced nuclear weapons research... Does the Dirctors Office know about this? How deep does it go?" Snake asked pushing him further.

"...As far as I know, as of yesterday, the Director had not been briefed about the Apu Project." Hideo responded.

"'Need to know bassis,' is that the idea?" Snake asked.

"These are sensitive times. Even subcritical nuclear tests are causing quite a stir." Said Hideo

"Plausible deniability, huh." Snake understanding a little more.

"Yes. And tomorrow, the director and his Russian counterpart are scheduled to sign the Start Three Accord." Hideo said telling alot more.

"I get it. That's the reason for the deadline." Snake now getting a better view of the picture.

"That's right, Snake. And that's why we can't let this terrorist attack go public." Mina interupted.

"We still haven't even ratified Start Two or dealt with the issue of TMDs." Hideo pointed out. "This has to do with the director's reputation and Domino's place as the dominant power."

"So, you turn to black ops? Convenient." Said Snake

"Please, Snake, just stop them..." Hideo begged.

"To serve your interests?" Snake said angerly.

"Because we're relying on you." Hideo replyed.

"In that case, tell me the truth about this new type of nuclear warhead." Snake said not letting the colonel get away with anything.

"I told you before. I don't know the details." Hideo said.

"I don't believe you." Snake countered.

Hideo just stood in silents.

"If the situation is so serious, why don't you give in to their demands? Let them have Big Dragon's remains." Snake asked.

"...You see..." Hideo spoke.

"Or is there some reason that you can't do that? Something you haven't told me about..." Snake interrupted.

"The director has adopted a firm public stance vis-a-vis bioethics." Mina telling him the reason. "We don't want the existence of the Genome Army to go public."

"And that's the only reason?" Snake asked but everyone was silent. "Huh! The hell with you!"

"I'm sorry..." Hideo said

"The corpse of the DARPA chief is lying right here next to me." Said Snake.

"Poor man." Said Mina.

"But it's strange. He looks and smells like he's been dead for days. All his blood's been drained out too." Snake mentioned.

"Drained!?" Hideo said in shock.

"Maybe to slow down decompostion?" Mina suggested.

"I have no idea." Snake responded.

"But the chief only died a few hours ago, right?" Mina asked.

"Right. But he's already started to decompose." Snake looking at the body.

"What could it all be about?" Mina woundered out loud.

"Something in his blood that they wanted?" Snake suggested.

"I doubt it . Just the nanomachines and the transmitter." Mina said know knowing what else they wanted.

"Did the chief tell them his detonation code?" Hideo said making sure.

"I'm afraid so. It looks like they've got both codes and are nearly ready to launch." Snake answered.

"Damn. Is there any way to prevent it?" Hideo asked.

"It sems there's some type of emergency override device that can cancel out the detonation code. It's a countermeasure that ArmsTech installed secretly. You have to unlock it with three special card keys." Snake responded.

"And where are those keys?" Hideo asked.

"I've got one of them. I don't know where the other two are. Besides, I'm locked up here." Snake reponded.

"We've got no choice. Forget about the keys. Your top priority now is to destory Metal Gear itself." Hideo ordered. "I'm sorry to have to laay it all in your lap, but you're all I've got. Bust out of there and get to the Communications Tower. Also..."

"What?" Snake asked Hideo just stayed silent. "Akiza, right?"

"Yeah..." Hideo responded.

"I'll save her." Snake promised.

"Thanks." Hideo said then finished the call.

The room was guarded by one guard who kept on snizzing due to the cold weather. "Damn! I caught a cold... That witch! She took my clothes!" He said.

After a round Snake discited to call Otacon. "Otacon, are you still okay?" Snake asked

"Yep. Thanks to the stealth camouflage that is." Otacon responded.

"I have a favor to ask. I need your help." Said Snake.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. What should I do?" Otacon's eye lighting up.

"I've been captured. I'm locked up here in this cell." Snake said a little annoyed.

"What cell?" Otacon asked.

"There's a big torture machine nearby." Snake describing the area.

"Okay. I know it. It's close. I'll be there right away." Said Otacon.

"Thanks." Snake said ending the call.

"Hey. Snake it's showtime. Spider wants you." The guard said laughing.

A few mins later, they tied Snake to the torture machine again.

"Okay. Let the show begin. You know, I've fought wars in Afghanistan, Mozambique, Eritrea, and Chad." Said Spider. "Among the Mujahideen guerrillas, Iwas known and feared as 'Uru.' Iwas trained by the Russian GRU. I'm not like one of those KGB slugs. To me, this isn't torture... It's a sport."

"You're all just a bunch of sadistes." Snake spat.

"Don't confuse me with those uniformed fools." Spider said. "Well... shall we begin?" he said turning on the machine.

Hundreds of jolts shot into Snakes body, He scereamed in pain but took it all in when the round was done.

"Had Enough?" Spider asked.

"Never." Snake reposned

"Oh well, time for round two." Spider said turning it back on.

The pain was still hitting Snake but his thougth of Akiza still made him take it. He kept taking what ever Spider throw at him.

"Had enough yet?" Said Spider.

"I'm just getting started." Snake mocked.

"I'm raising the jolt more." Spider hissed.

Snake felt stronger jolts hit him but he took everything in for Akiza's sake. He breathed heavly again, as the torture stopped.

"Your hard to crack." Said Spider. "Well, that's enough for now, I think. We live in a sad age. Imperialism, titalitarianism, perestroika... Twentieth- century Russia had its share of problems, but at least they had an ideology. Russia today has nothing."

"They're struggling between freedom and order. And with that struggle, a new spirt of nationalism has been born." Said Snake.

"The boss has a close friend high up in the Russian Government. He's currently the head of Spetsnaz." Spider said holding his missing hand. He's agreed to purchase this new nuclear-weapon system. The Hind was just a down payment."

"So you're in this for the money?" Snake asked.

"I don't need money." Spider resonded coldy. "I want Russia to be reborn... to lead a brave, new world order."

Two guards grabbed Snake and dragged him to his cell. Snake growled in pain as he was thrown in. Then another codec call came in, as always, Snake picked it up.

"You okay, Snake?" Hideo asked.

"Yeah... Nothing new to report." Snake responded in pain.

"Snake, is there anything I can do?" said Mina.

"Yeah, my arm hurts..." Snake said feeling the pain.

"...Poor Snake. I'll increase the level of painkillers in your blood." Mina said as she commanded his nanomachines. "Snake, put the Controller up against your arm."

"What?" Snake asked.

"Don't worry. It'll feel good." Mina said smiling.

"Huh?" Snake did as he was told.

"Okay, here I go." Mina Said as she did her magic.

Then Snake arm felt like it was getting a massage.

"How does that feel, Snake? A little better?" Mina asked.

"A shiatsu massage... How did you do that?" Snake asked as he feels his arm getting better.

"I stimulated your muscle fibers with the nanomachines' cilia. That's about all i can do for you..." Said Mina.

"Mina, please talk to me. Say something to take my mind off the pain." Snake pleased.

Then her smile vasnised. "What can I say?" She asked.

"Anything." Snake responded.

"I...I'm not a very good talker..." Mina said honsetly.

"Please.. tell me about yourself." Snake pleaded.

"Myself?... That's a tough one." Mina responded.

"Any family?" Snake asked.

"That's not a happy topic for me." Mina said closing her eyes as if to forget a bad memory.

"I don't have any family... No wait, there was a man who said he was my father..." Snake responded.

"Where is he?" Mina asked.

"Dead...by my own hand." Snake replyed.

"Big Dragon." Hideo interrupting.

"What? Big Dragon?" Mina said in shock.

"There was no way you could know. it happened in Satalite six years ago." Said Hideo. "Only Snake and I know the real truth of what happened there."

"So... is it true? Was Big Dragon really your father?" Mina asked.

"That's what he said... That's all I know." Snake responded.

"And you were able to kill him, knowing that?" Mina asked.

"Yep." Snake said.

"How?" Mina asked.

"It's what we wanted. Me...and him." Said Snake.

"That's patricide!" Mina said in shock.

"Yeah. That's the trauma of my life.. just like Android said." Snake closing his eyes as the memory comes back.

"Is that why you left DracOP?" Mina asked.

"Let's just say that I needed to be alone for a while, and New Dominio was the perfect place..." Snake answered.

"...Snake." Mina said. "...I didn't have a real family either. Just a big brother who put me though school. We weren't even blood-related, and he was much older than me."

"Where is he?" Snake asked.

"...He's dead..." Mina said painfully.

"I'm sorry..." Snake applogized.

"Snake...is there a woman in your life?" Mina asked.

Suddenally Akiza popped into the picture of Snake's head. "After you've been though as many wars as me, it's hard to trust anyone." He carefully said.

"Friends?" Mina asked.

"...Hideo Izinski..." Snake responded.

"Huh? You're still calling me 'friend'?" Hideo said smiling.

"Is that it?" Mina asked.

"No, there was another...Kalin Jaeger." Snake said.

"Huh!?" Mina gasped.

"Big Dragon's most trusted lietenant and a member of DracOp that got the code name 'Phantom'... Gray Phantom. As well as Fox." Hideo remebered.

Mina stood their in silents.

"I learned a lot from him..." Snake said remembering.

"But... didn't you try to kill each other?" Mina asked.

"It's true. We did. In Satalite. But it was nothing personal... We were just professionals on opposite sides, that's all." Snake responded.

"And you still call yourself 'friends'!?" Mina asked

"Hard to believe? War is no reason to end a friendship." Said Snake.

"That's insane." Said Mina.

"I first met him on the battlefield." Said Snake. "He was being held a prisoner of Star Heaven. But he didn't look like a prisoner to me. He was always so cool and precise. I was still green and he showed me the ropes."

"You knew him well?" Asked Mina.

"No. We never talked about our personal lives. Sort of an unwritten rule... The next time I saw him on the battlefield, we were enemies. We were fighting bare- handed in a minefield. I know it sounds strange to most people. But we were just two soldiers doing our jobs. It's like a sport."

"It makes no sense. Just violence. Murdering eachother." Mina said saddy.

"Yeah. I think so, too." Snake agreed.

"So if you were friends, then how do you explain the ninja's behavior?" Mina asked.

"I don't know." Said Snake.

"it's your genes... They make you predisposed toward violence!" Said Mina.

"You really like talking about genes. Mina, why did you get into genetic research anyway?" Snake changing the subject.

"...I never know who my parents were or even what they looked like. I guess I got into genetics because I wanted to figure out why I am the way I am." Was Mina's answer.

"So you studied about DNA?" Snake asked.

"I thought if I could thoroughlt understand DNA, I could get back my identity." said Mina. "I thought that by analzing a person's genetic information, I could retrive the blank spots in that person's memory."

"memory is stored in DNA?" Snake questioned.

"We're not sure. But we know that a person's genetic fate is determined just by the sequence of the four bases in their DNA." Mina responded.

"So what about my fate? You know my DNA sequence, don't you?" Snake asked.

"Your fate? I...I'm sorry. I have no idea." She said.

"Of course not. You're a scientist, not a fortune- teller." Said Snake ending the call.

The same guard was still patrolling, until his stomach was acting up. "Oooooooh... My stomach!" the guard said as her runs to the bathroom. As the Guard left, Snake head footsteps but couldn't see who it was.

"Hey I'm here." Said Otacon.

"Where?" Snake asked.

"Near the door." Otacon pointed out.

Snake went to the door to see what Otacon got for him.

"Wow I can't belive they captured you!" Otacon said amazed yet disappointed.

"Hurry! get me out of her!" Snake ordered shaking Otacon and holding his lab coat.

"Lemme go! That hurts!" Otacon said.

"Hurry up!" Snake said still shaking him.

"Snake is that how you ask a guy a favor? Lemme go!" Otacon yelled.

Snake did as he said and release him.

"Geez!" Otacon holding his nose. "It's like an animal's cage. What a smell!"

"Cause of him." Snake nugded to the DARPA chief.

"Ahhhhh!" Otacon yelped as he takes a few steps back. "It's the DARPA chief!"

"If you don't hurry up and get me out of here, I'll be laying next to him." Snake pointed out.

"Those bastards!" Otacon narrowing his eyes then hands a card key. "This lock won't open with a security card. You need a key like the soldiers carry."

"So what are you doing here, then?" Snake asked taking the card any way.

"I thought you might be hungry." Otacon handing him a bottle of ketcup. "If you need more food, I can bring some more later."

Snake took the bottle and gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"Also, I got you this level-6 card. It'll get you out of that torture room." Otacon handing Snake another card. "Here take this too..."

"What's this?" Snake asked.

"it's a handkerchief. I got it from Sniper Gekco." Said Otacon.

"Why?" Snake asked taking the handkerchief."

"I don't know why, but she's nice to me." Otacon blushed.

"Sounds like Stockholm Syndrome to me." Snake putting the two items away.

"I was taking care of the dogs here. After the terrorists took over, they were planning to shoot all the dogs." Otacon pointed out. "But Sniper Gecko stopped 'em... She even let me feed them when I asked. She likes dogs. She must be a good person. Please don't hurt her." He begged.

"Wake up you ideot! She's the one who shot Akiza!" Snake slaming the bar on the door's window as he let his emotions out.

"Well, that's all I can do..." Otacon getting nurvoius.

"They're plaining to launch a nuke! I've got to stop them!" Snake said still raising his voice.

"Then you'll have to go get past the Communications Tower." Said Otacon.

"First, you have to get me out of here!" Snake hissed as he tried to grab him.

"C'mon... I'm trying my best." Said Otacon.

"That guard's git the key. You'll have to take him out!" Snake said wanting to get out of here.

"Gimme a break! I'm no soldier! I can;t take anybody out!" Said Otacon

"You'll have to." Snake countered.

"I'll be killed!" Otacon countered back.

"He's coming back. as soon as Snake heard the flush.

"Oh jeez... He's coming back." Otacon panicked. "See ya later..." He put his stealth camo back on and left.

"Wait!" Snake said but he keeped walking. "great now what. All I hav is card keys, a handkerchef and a bottle of ketcup. wait maybe this will be useful" Snake said to himself. he then layed on the floor and poor ketcup of the floor near him so that it will look like blood from where the guards at.

"What the hell!" the guard said looking out in Snakes cell and rushed in to take a look.

As soon as the door opened and the guard was in the cell room, Snake quicky jumped up and Grabbed his neck and twisted it automatically killing him. "Now you can shit in hell." Snake said to the dead solider. Snake walked out of the cell and got his equipment. That he orginally had. "Ok now to the Commuications Tower and to Save Akiza." Snake said as he shots the cameria and walks out the door.

**Ok guys I think this chapter is long enoght. So guys and gals, please like, comment and favor this story.**


	7. Sniper battle

**StardustDragonKight: Hey Guys, it's me and soon this story is almost done. So enjoy And please like, comment and rate this story.**

**Like I said in all of the chapters I don't own Yu- Gi-Oh 5D's or Metal Gear Solid.**

**Chapther 6: Sniper battle.**

Snake walked out and then knew where he was, he was near the prison cells that keep Akiza and Armstrong at. Snake got to the Elevator and went down to the second basement. Snake took out his SOCOM and shot it at the back of every guard he saw. He went to the armory to fill up his SOCOM, Sniper rife, and took some Chaff, C4 and Greandes. Suddenly his Codec called.

Snake answered it to see wh it was.

"Snake, there's a bomb planted in your belt! Hurry! Throw it away!" Said Deepthrout.

"Who the hell are you!? One of them?" Snake asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Deepthrout said ending the call.

Snake looked at his belt and saw a bomb attach to it. Snake carefully removed it and throw it in an empty room before it exploded.

Snake Codec was calling again but this time it was the Colonel calling him. "That was a close one, Snake." He said.

"Spider...you'll pay for that... " Snake cursed under his breath. "That Deepthrout's a real enigma. He's definitely from inside their ranks."

"Is he an informer? Maybe somekind of renegade? I've got the feeling there's some other force at work here." Hideo said then ending the call.

Snake checked everything over before head up. Once he was done, he headed to the first floor of the building and took out his breath mints one again to avoid any lasers. He even used the mine detector to avoid the clay mores in the area and killed the soliders that were patrolling the area as while as breaking the camerias.

Snake had to avoid the guards now that he was in the room where the nukes are being held. He was able to sneak his way up to get to the elevator of that building and quickly went to the B1 floor. One the coast was cleared, Snake Sneaked his way to the Commanders room and into the Wolf cave. Snake took out the Handkerchef that So that the wolves could smell her scent in it. Snake amde his way where Akiza was shot and where he was taken prisoner.

Snake stopped at the sight of Akiza's blood on the floor where she was in pain. Even though it was a short time, but Snake still had flashbacks of her in pain.

_"I...I can still help...I want to help you!" _she said.

_"Quite down. Save your strength!" _Snake said remembering.

Akiza was breathing heavly. _"I was a fool. I wanted to be a soldier..." _She cired. _"War is meaningless. Nothing comes out of war. Snake, please! Save yourself! Go on living and don't give up on people! Don't forget me..."_ She said relaseing a tear.

"I will save you, Akiza." Snake said to himself gripping his fist. Then his codec called.

"Snake, about Akiza..." Hideo said wanting to continue.

"Colonel, I'm sorry..." Snake apologized.

"Listen to me." Said Hideo.

"I...I wasn't able to protect her." said Snake closing his eyes in shame.

"Snake...She's a soldier. She knows that prisoners are apart of war. She joined up of her own free will. I'm sure she was prepared for this." Siad Hideo.

"No. You're wrong... Akiza thought she had to become a soldier... Thought it was the only way. She said she thought it would bring her closer to her dead father." Snake argued.

"She said that!?" Hideo asked.

"She wasn't ready for real combat. I shouldn't have pushed her so hard. It's all my fault." Snake said putting himself down.

"That's not like you, Snake." Trudge interupted.

"Master? What is it?" Hideo asked.

"Sorry for eaves dropping, but I couldn't just listen anymore." Siad Trudge.

"Master..." Snake said but couldn't finish.

" Snake, you can have regrets if you want to... It's only natural. But you can;t keep attacking yourself for things that happened in the past. Nothing good will come from that." Said Trudge.

"He's right. Don't kick yourself. It doesn't a legend like you. I'm sure Akiza's just fine." Luna pitching it.

"Luna..." Snake hearing her.

"Snake, forget about Akiza... Stop Archfiend. That's what Akiza would want, too." Hideo agreeing with everyone else.

"Your right. Akiza would say the same thing." Snake putting himself together.

"...Snake?" Mina asked.

"What?" Snake asked.

"Akiza... she's pretty special to you, huh?" Mina asked.

"Well, yeah, special. There aren't many tomboys like her." Snake smirked.

"...That's not what I meant..." said Mina.

"She's the colonel's niece... and a combat buddy." Said Snake cooly.

"Is that all? C'mon..." Mina seeing right though him.

"This is like a police interrogation." Snake sought of joking.

"No... I just..." Mina said.

"I guess it's in the genes..." Hideo interupted.

"The genes? What are you talking about Colonel?" Snake asked.

"Hideo laughed a bit. "No I just remembered about Naomi's grandfather. I think Mina said he rose as high as assisant secretary in the Social Secerity during Seto Kaiba's time."

"Is that right?" Snake asked.

"Yes... yes, he was American, and he became a special undercover inestigator for Sector Security." Mina said.

"When was that?" Trudge asked

"Oh...Sometime during Old Dominio city, I guess." Mina resonded

"Mina?... I thought that you didn't have any family?" Snake asked.

"I researched it after I became an adult. My grandfather was already dead by the time I learned about him. I never even had the chance to meet him..." Mina responded.

"Oh..." Hideo looking down.

"...Snake... good luck." Mina finished.

"Watch your back, Snake." Said Hideo finishing the call.

Snake ran to where he was captured before, but this time he was more causious and wnet inside the building and carefully watched his surroundings.

When he walked ti the other door, an alarm was triggered. "Shit." Snake muttered under his breath.. and ran for his life he grabbed rope before the guards could fire at him. Snake ran to the other door and saw a large stair case that leads to the top of the building. "Well I need the exercise." Snake joked to himself as he ran up. He thorw some stun. granandes as he was running from the soilders coming after him. Snake was also shoting at them as he was going up. When he got to a door, it wounldn't open and so he called Otacon.

"Otacon the door to the walkway won't open, even if I use the card." Snake said as her was shoting at soilders.

"Huh? Oh, that's right. I totally forgot..." Otacon giving himself a faceplam.

"Do you know something?" Snake looking furious.

"That door sometimes gets frozen shut 'cause it's so cold outside." Otacon grinned stupidy.

"Next time tell me beforehand. So what should I do?" Snake asked.

It's impossible to open from the inside. They always used C4 or something from the outside..." Otacon responed.

"From the outside? You can't open it from the inside?" Snake sounding pissed as he was shoting away.

"Sorry, it's impossible. But don't worry, you'll get though." Otacon feeling confident. "There are two walkways that connect Tower A and Tower B. The other one's on the roof. You should just used the walk way on the roof." he said while Snake ran up more ending the call.

Snake keep on shoting and running all the way up. "Hmmm this is taking longer then I expected." He said to himself as he keeps running until he got to the top and climb the ladder. Snake reached the roof and saw the other door on the other side. As he was walking by, He heard something. He looked up and saw missiles aiming at him. He got away in time when they made impact to the roof. Snake then started to hear a chopper close by. He turned around and saw the Hind behind him ploited by Archfiend.

"Snaaake!" Archfiend yelled. "I'm afraid I can't let you get past here!"

" Archfiend!?" Snake yelled.

"You're not going any further. Die!" Archfied said readying the guns.

Snake looked at the edge. "It's a long way down. Good thing I have a rope." Snake said to himself.

"What are you going to do? Take on a Hind with your bare hands?" Archfied mocked. And Aimed the gun at Sanke. "Now you're mine!"

Snake qiuckly fastened the rope on him and the leadge and jumped off before Archfied could fire. Snake quickly jumped off the wall to get down. The Hind find him and started to shot. Snake Avoided all the bullets and missles Archfiend was trhowing at him. Snake cut the rope just in time to land on the walkway.

Snake then used his sniper that he was carrying and checked the area since the Hind was nowhere in range. He spotted three guards and shot each one of them with in a second. Snake then walked to the other side to get to his destination, But the Hind showed up right in front of him. Snake raced in to the building and find a stinger missile launcher and some missles. He wanted to bring it out and shot it right away, but the Hind was no where to be found.

Snake went into the Stairway and saw an elevator, but it wasn't working, so Snake used the stairs to go downstairs. But when he went down a few flites, he saw that the stairway was cut off and destoryed. So Snake went back upstairs to try and get the elevator. As soon as he was near the area, he heard a noise but he saw something and pointed his SOCOM out.

"Don't shoot!" said a voice.

Snake came closer, not lowing his guard.

"It's me! Don't shoot!" as it turned out to be Otacon. "It's me Snake!"

"Otacon? How'd you get up here?" Snake asked putting his gun away his SOCOM.

"It wasn't as dramatic as your entrance, believe me. I'm afraid of heights." Otacon responded.

"You were watching?" Asked Snake.

"Yeah, I was watching. I was riding in the back of their truck... thanks to the stealth camouflage."

"How did you get up here?" Snake repeated.

"The elevator, of course." Otacon responded.

"The 1st floor of the circular staircase was destroyed." Snake said not facing him.

"That's why I took the elevator..." Otacon repaeted.

"The elevator was working?" Snake asked confussed.

"Yeah... that's right." Otacon responded

Snake looked down and then up at the floors.

"You're incredible...like a movie hero or something." Otacon complamented.

"No...you're wrong. In the movies, the hero always saves the girl..." Snake looking Otacon in the eye.

"...You mean Akiza?" Otacon forgeting about that. "...Sorry... forget I said anything..." he aploigized.

The two guys were silent for a minute.

"Snake, there's something I've really got to ask you." Otacon breaking the silents. "It's why I followed you up this far... Have you ever... loved someone?"

"That's what you came to ask?" Snake said with a bit of rage in his voice.

"No, I mean... I...I was wondering if even soldiers fall in love..." Otacon tryin to be more speafic.

"What are you trying to say?" Snake asked a little more calmer.

"Do you think love can bloom, even on a battlefield?"

"Yeah... I do." Said Snake as the thought of Akiza's smiling face was in his mind again. "I think at any time, any place... people can fall in love with each other. But... if you love someone, you have to be able to protect them..." As he still feels guitly of Akiza getting hurt.

"I think so too." Otacon agreed.

"I have a favor to ask." Snake turning to him.

"Uh oh." Otacon looking worried.

"Don't worry. It'll be easy." Snake said.

"Umm... I told you before, I won't hurt anyone." Otacon said feeling shaken.

"I don't want you to." Snake pushing him.

"Okay...?" Otacon feeling somewhat relived.

"The elevator is stopped down there. I want you to get it to move. You see?" Snake ponted to the elevator on what looked like the 1st floor.

"That's weird." Otacon commented.

"It was working before, but now it isn't." Said Snake.

"...Maybe the panel's broken." Otacon said looking at it.

"Can you fix it?" Snake asked.

"It was working before. If it's the mechanism, leave it to me." Otacon said wanting to do everything he could to help.

"I've got to go and swat a noisy fly." Snake heading to the stairs to the roof.

"Okay. I'll stay here and hold the fort. Good luck." Otacon said to him.

"You really look like hell. Are you okay?" Snake asked.

"Don't worry. if I do this, it doesn't matter. Otacon said putting his camo back on. "I just pretend like I'm not here. Then I'm not scared."

"Strange logic. I'm counting on you." Snake said.

Otacon gave him a tumbs up and went on to do the repairs.

Snake made his way up the stairs to the roof carrying his stinger missle with him on his back. As he was walking up he shot the firearmed camerias with his SOCOM. He keep on doing this until he reached the top. Snake saw a ladder that leads to the roof and went up to battle Arcfiend and his Hind. As soon as he got up to the roof, The Hind was already there, as expected, and flew around the rooftop.

"So. the Snake's Finally come out of his hole?" Arcfiend yelled. "Are you ready now... my brother?"

"Why are you calling me brother? Who the hell are you!?" Snake asked confussed of the word "brother."

"I'm you. I'm your shadow!" Archfiend said angerly

"What!?" Snake yelled back.

"Ask the father that you killed! I'll send you to hell to meet him!" said Archfiend Firing the guns.

Snake avoided the gun fire quickly. He loaded his Stinger, amied and fired. The Hind got hit but only to the side so it was still standing. Snake loaded up again fired, htting the side once more. "They made the armor thick, But I have to hit it in it's weak point." Snake said to himself loading the stinger.

"Think you can be me with that little thing?" Archfiend mocked. as he fired missles.

Snake dodged, ducked, and fired at the Hind. This time damnaging one of the wings.

"Nice shot." Archfiend complamented as he tried to control the chopper. "Now eat this!" As he fired some more.

Snake keeps dodging the attack while taking hitting his target. The stinger hit the tail this them making Archfiend lost control.

"Damn, stupid piece of junk." Archfiend yelled trying to control the Hind. "Die!" He said launching the his last two missiles

Snake dodged on one them just in time while he used the other one as a support. He launched a missiles right at the tail. Damageed the chopper, making it lose control.

"C'mon! Fly!" Archfiend yelled as he trys to control the Hind. But it keeps going down and blowing up. "Damn. Snaaake!"

"See you in hell...Archfiend." As Snake walks down the ladder. Then an explotion went off. "That takes care of the cremation." Snake's codec went off, so he answered it.

"Snake, the elevator's working." Otacon announced.

"You fixed it?" Snake asked.

"No that's the weird thing. It just moved by itself. It's headed your may now." Otacon resonded.

"Is that so? Okay." Snake said not having a good feeling about it.

"That explosion before...what was it?" Otacon asked.

"Oh I had to take out that helicopter." Snake said honestly.

"Helicopter? That's incredible, Snake!" Otacon said as his eyes lit up.

"Listen, I just want to make sure again. This is the way to get to where Metal Gear is being stored?" Snake asked.

"Yeah. The entrance to the underground maintenance base is towards the back of the snowfield ahead." Otacon responded.

"Okay. Find a safe place to hide out for a while. I'm going underground." Said Snake.

"I know, I know. You don't have to tell me." Otacon knowing the deal.

"And stay outta my way. Don't try to be a hero or anything." Snake ordered.

"Okay, call me if you need to." Otacon said hanging up.

Snake went down the ladder and the stairway to reach the elevator. He shot the cameras, that he missed, on his way down. A few mins later he was at the elevator. When Snake got into the elevator, the weight buzzer went off. "Odd. I'm not carrying that many weight." he said to himself. Snake tried the press the buttion for the first form, and it seemed to work just fine and worked. As it went down, Otacon was calling him.

"Snake, there's something I forgot to tell you before." said Otacon.

"What?" Snake asked.

"There were five stealth camouflage prototypes in my lab." said Otacon.

"Yeah, so?" Snake said likes it no big deal.

"If you take out the one I'm wearing, that leaves four." Otacon doing simple math.

"Hey! This isn't first-grade math class!" Snake sounding pissed.

"I thought I'd get one for you, so I went back to the lab and..." Otacon pausing for a minute.

"Yeah?" Snake wanting him to spit it out already.

"The four suites were missing." Otacon finished. "Also... about the elevator that I checked out... It's really strange. It was like someone was intentionally holding it."

"When you were riding on it, did the weight limit warning go off?" Snake asked pulling out his SOCOM.

"That's another thing that bothered me about it... The warning went off, and I know I couldn't be over the limit." Otacon responded.

"How much do you weigh" Snake asked.

"About 135. But that elevator had a weight limit of 650 pounds." Otacon responded.

"It would take at least five people to go over the limit..." Snake looking around.

"L-Look out, Snake! The giys who stole my stealth proto types are in there with you!" Otacon yelled in to the Codec and ending the call.

"Too late Snake, we have you surrounded" Said a solider.

"Now die!" Said anoter one.

Snake ducked down quickly to avoid there bullets and he shot one in the eye, another in the stomach, the other in the head and the last one in the heart. "Well that left a mess." He said as the elevator made it's way to the floor. he got out and made his way thought, shotting every cameria he saw.

Once he was out of the building, he took a look around and a bullet passed his check. Snake quickly took cover behind a tree. Then his codec called.

"Snake! Are you okay!?" Otacon looking worried.

"Otacon! Were there any other stealth prototypes?" Asked Snake.

"No. There were only five." Otacon responded

"So... this isn't stealth camouflage, then..." Snake said thinking out loud

"What are you talking about?" Otacon asked.

"Someone's shooting at me...in the middle of thid blizzard..." Snake said.

Otacon gasped. "...It's her!" he said.

"Gecko? Sniper Gecko?" Snake taking out his sniper rife.

"Yes, it her! It's definitetly her!" Otacon said happilly.

"Otacon... you sound like you're happy." Snake said having a 'who's side your on?' face.

"No, I'm not." Otacon making a serious face.

"So then, what is it?" Snake said raising an eyebrow.

There was a silents between then until Otacon broke that silents. "Snake...please don't kill her!" he begged.

"Are you insane!" Snake snapped.

"Please. She's a good person! You'd know that if you talked to her..." Otacon argued.

"That woman isn't as sweet as you think." Snake said slowly.

"I can see you perfectly from here. Ho ho ho. I told you... I'd never quit the hunt. Now you're mine." Gecko interurpted.

"Gecko, No, you can't!" Otacon begged.

"Don't get between a gecko and it's meal." Gecko said coldy.

"You're pretty good if you can hit me in this storm." Snake complamented.

"You see? Women naturally make better soldiers." Gecko smirked.

"Gecko! Don't do this!" Otacon feeling ignored by her.

"Snake, I'm near. Can't you sense me near you?" Gecko said coldy

"It's a mistake for a sniper to reveal her location." Snake loading up his rife.

" You think so? Well, a message from me is a message from death. If I'm close, you will know death is close." Gecko smirked.

"Please! Gecko!... Snake!... No!" Otacon trying to convince them both.

"Quitet! Don't get in our way!" Gecko yelled readying herself.

"Now I'll pay you back for Akiza..." Snake said with fire in his eyes.

"You men are so weak. You can never finish what you started..." Gecko ending the call.

Snake and Gecko ready for there second sniper battle with each other. Snake spotted her and fired but the wind blow his aim off. Gecko did the same but hit the tree that was near Snake. theyeach moved to a different area. Wolf fired her second shot but Snake avoid it. Then he fired his and nearly hitting her.

Gecko took a sniper pill and continued with her work. She fired her next one, but the wind too it. Snake took a pill too moved to a different location, aimed and fired. This time hitting her, between the stomach and the right lower rib. She was in pain, but contined with the battle. Gecko fired three worning shots while Snake reloaded.

They both waited for one another to see who would make the final shot. Both of them slowed there breathing. They both aimed and Gecko made the shot, disarming Snake. She started to shot again but Snake avoided it, grabbed his rife and they both fired at the same time. There was silents in the air and nothing was heared except a wolf's howl. The both looked at one another. Snake saw the bullet hit the wall near him, and Gecko saw that she was hit in the lung and colliapesed backwards.

Snake put his rife down, cause he no longer needs it and walked to were Gecko was.

"I...I've waited for this moment...I am a sniper. Waiting is my job... Never moving a muscle...concentrating..." Gecko said coughing up blood while Snake kneed beside her. "I am lung-shot. You cannot save me. Please...just finish me quick. I am a Kurd. I've always dreamed of a peaceful place like this..."

"A Kurd?...So that's why you're called Gecko." Snake said understanding.

"I was born on a battlefield. Raised on a battlefield. Gunfire, sirens, and screams... They were my lullabies... Hunted day after day... driven from our ragged shelters... That...was my life. Each morning, I'd wake up... and find a few more of my family or friends dead beside me. I'd stare at the morning sun and oray to make it through the day. The governments of the world turned a blind eye to our misery. But then...he appeared. My hero... Saladin. he took me away from all that..." Gecko said weakly.

"Saladin?...You mean Big Dragon?" Snake asked.

Gecko nodded. "I became a sniper...hidden, watching everything through a rifle's scope. Now I could see war, not from the inside, but from the outside, as an observer... I watched the brutality, the stupidity of mankind though the scope of my rifle." She said seeing the Northern lights and the wolves coming near them. "I joined this group of revolutionaries to take my revenge on the world. But... I have shamed myself and my people. I am no longer the lizard I was birn to be... In the name of vengeance, I sold my body and my soul. Now... I am nothing."

"Geckos are smart animals. They're not like lizards. They adapt to the evironment and live longer then any of there cousins. Your... untamed...solitary. Your not nothing...You're a gecko." Snake said honorably.

Gecko let loss some tears and smiled. "Who are you? Are you Saladin?" She asked.

"Gecko... you spared Akiza's life." Said Snake.

"Even when I'm just an onlooker, I don't like to see women or children get hurt..." Gecko responded.

"Rest easy. You'll die an honorable death." Snake said.

"I finally understand. I wasn't waiting to kill people... I was waiting for someone to kill me... A man like you... You're a hero. Please... set me free..." Gecko begged.

Snake stood up slowly and took out his SOCOM. A wolf turned it's head and they all saw and heard footsteps. It was Otacon crying.

"Why!?" He sobbed. "Why!? I loved you..." Otacon admitted on his knees. Gecko reached out her arms, wanting something.

"What is it?" Snake asked.

"My gun... Give it to me..." She said weakly. Otacon went and handed her gun. "She is part of me... Everyone is here now... Okay, hero, set me free..." she said ready.

Otacon looked the other way and cover his ears. "Good-bye..." he sobbed.

Snake aimed and fired his shot. After the shot, all of the Wolves howled in harmony.

"Snake... You said that love could bloom on the battlefield..." Otacon slowly turned to face him. "But I couldn't save her. What are you doing?" he said as Snake bent down and placed the handkerchief on her face.

"Returning it to its owner. I don't need a handkerchief." Snake said rising up.

"Why?" Otacon said angerly.

"I don't have any more tears to shed." Snake closing his eyes. "I'm goning to the underground base. We're out of time."

"I know." Otacon sniffed.

"You'll have to protect yourself now. Don't trust anyone." Said Snake.

"Yeah..." Otacon said not even looking up.

"If I can't stop Metal Gear, this whole place will be bombed to hell." Snake explained.

"...Yeah..." Otacon said coldy.

"We might not meet again." Said Snake.

"Don't lose the Codec. I'll be behind you all the way." Otacon calming down now.

"You can leave anytime. Get a head start... a head start on your new life." Snake said leaving and heading to were Metal Gear it being held.

"Snake!" Otacon yelled. "What was she fighting for!? What am I fighting for!? What are you fighting for!?"

"If we make it through this, I'll tell you!" Snake yelled back still walking.

"Okay. I'll be searching too." Otacon said turning on his camo and heading the other way.

Cliffhanger! Sorry I want to make it a little more interresting. but I will be finishing soon. So please rate, comment and do all that stuff. Until next time later.


	8. Metal Gear Apu

**StardustDragonKnight: Hey guys, This sto ry is coming to an end soon, I hope you enjoyed it. Now on with the Story.**

**Chapter 7- Metal Gear Apu**

Snake entered the basement storage unit that leads to Metal Gear. He went down t he stairs, feeling a the door getting ho t. "I must be in a blast furnace. I'm go ing to be hot in this suit for a while, but better than frizzing my ass off." He said checking the area and shoting the guards as they passed.

Snake had to lean by a wall to pass to t he other side, becuase there was no othe r way to go. He carefully too small step s to get to Metal Gear. Once he was at a platform, he quickly yet quitely walke d down the stairs and into the cargo ele vator. Snake pressed the buttion to make it go down. On the way down, four enemy soilders started to jump on the platfor m and fired at Snake. He, Snake, avoided there bullets and started to shot at th em. He missed a few times but hit his ta rgets. When the last one dropped dead, t he elevator reached the bottom floor.

Snake looked around before getting out o f the elevator to see if there were any gun camerias or guards anywhere. He foun d one gun cameria and shot it down quick ly. Snake looked around more but did fin d another one or a guard. He walked to t he other cargo elevator that was on the other side of the room and pressed the d own buttion. As Snake waited to get to t he downward floor, his Codec called. Sna ke answered it and saw that it was Trudg e.

"Snake. I've got something to tell you about Mina Hunter." said Trudge.

"What about her?" Snake asked.

"Is this conversation secure?" Trudge as ked before beginning.

"Don't worry. The monitor's off." Snake said double checking.

"Okay." Trudge said calmly.

"What's up?" Snake asked.

"I was part of Sector Security too, y'kn ow." Trudge informed.

"I didn't know that. What's your point?" Snake asked.

"Dr. Hunter's story about her background ...about her grandfater being an assista nt secretary to Kaiba in Sector Security ..." Trudge taking a pause.

"Yeah?" Snake remembered.

"And then going undercover for them..." Trudge continued.

"Yeah, what about it?" Snake asked.

Trudge sighed. "It was all a big lie."

"What did you say?" Snake asked, making sure he heard that right.

"It was reallybothering me. Why would sh e lie it?" Trudge asked.

"She lied?" Snake said in shock.

"She might be a spy!" Trudge said fixing his sunglasses.

"Ridiculous." Snake said angerly.

"C'mon. Even a high-school student coul d see past it. Didn't Mina say that her grandfather was Amerian time?" Trudge as ked.

"Yeah..." Snake said now more calmer.

"At that time, no american was in Sector Secerity. Actually there was no Sector Secuity dring that time."

"What!?" Snake asked.

"She said it was during Seto Kiaba's tim e at Old Domino city. But Sector Secerit y was created when Neo Domino City was b uilt." Trudge informed Snake.

"Your right, it was after his death alon e with Yugi Moto's." Snake remembered.

"You better check it out. The chief and the president mysteriously dying, that n inja... Too many strange things are happ ening." Trudge said.

"Are you saying that Mina might be behin d it?" Asked Snake.

"I don't know. Either that or she's work ing with the terrorists." Trudge said s uspecously.

"...Could it be?" Snake asked himself.

"If I find out anything, I'll call. In t he meantime, be careful!" Trudge said h anging up.

When Trudge hung up, The elevator was al ready on the lower floor. Snake walked t o see a large cargo door in front of him .

"Why do I have a bad feeling about what' s on the other side?" he said to himself . Snake sighed and went inside. As he en tered, he saw that the area was cold and had Large tanks of water inside. "What hell is this place..." Snake said walki ng around. Then out of the water, A kil ler whale jumped up from one of the tank s and into another.

"Welcome, Cossack!" a man said appoching him. The voice turned out to be Volcan Whale, carrying a volcan canon on him. " This is the end of the road for you! Rig ht, my friends?" He said as killer whale s jumped from one tank to another. "They 're becoming excited."

Snake looked around as the whales jumped .

"Whales aren't as gentle like most peopl e think... They're simply returnung to t he natural world that which is no longer needed. Sometimes they even attack woun ded dragons." Whale said proudly.

"You were the one in the M1 tank?" Snake asked. "Musta been a tight fit for a bi g boy like you."

Whale laughed at his insult. "But that w as no true battle." He said as drew near er. "Me and the whales were testing you to see what kind of man you were. The ju dgement is decided. The Whales say you a re a true warrior." The killer whale on Volcan's arm started to come to life in a illsution and open it jaw looking like it swollowed Snake.

Snake saw the whale swollowed him whole. "Am I hallucinating?" he said to him. " I...I can't move..."

"The killer whale has put the mark of de ath up on you. Blood from the west flows within your veins. Inuit and Japanese a re cousins to each other... We share man y ancestors, you and I." Whale said alou d.

"There's no large mammals in my family t ree." Snake said coldly.

"You ready? I am not fond of snakes, but you are family, so I cannot complain. B ut there will be no holding back..." Wha le said readying his Volcan cannon and b reaking the bind on Snake.

Snake ready himself and begins his battl e Whale grabs a cargo and throws it at S nake, but Snake blow it up with his Stin ger missle launcher. Whale looked impre ssed but took his Volcan canon and aimed it at Snake, it took a while to fire bu t fired. Snake avoided the line of fire and moved around the and used Cargo and the tanks to block the bullets.

"This is going to be tought, that canon hard to beat." Snake said thinking outlo ud. "There is no way around it...Unless I jam it with C4!" Snake said looking ar ound he place C4 on the cargo walls and ran around to avoid Whale. When Whale wa s close, Snake pressed the switch to det inate the C4. Half an hour later, Whale was getting tired. He was firing at the whole area, Snake presssed the last of h is C4 he planted and the Volcan canon wa s jammed Snake charged and shot six shot s from his SOCOM, all hitting Whale in t he heart.

Whale was still standing, but he know th at death was upon him. "Just as the boss said...It is my existence which is no l onger needed in this world." Whale said beathing heavly. "But my body will not r emain in this place. My spirit and my fl esh will become one with the killer whal es. In that way, I will return to Mother Earth who bore me. Snake! I will be wat ching you... Understand?" Whale handing him a card. "Snake, take this security card. It will open that door."

Snake walked over to him and took the ca rd. "Why?" he asked.

"You are a Snake which was not fully cre ated by Nature. You and the boss... You are from another world... a world that I do not wish to know... Go and do battle with him... I will be watching from abo ve. First I'll give you a hint..." Whal e said weakly. "The man you saw die befo re your eyes... That was not the DARPA c hief. It was Decoy Ape. A member of Dra cOP."

Snake stood there in shock. 'So that exp lains why I found the dead chief in my c ell. So does that mean the terrorist don 't have both codes?' Snake though to hi mself,

"He was a master of disguise... He copie d his subjects down to the blood. So he drained the chief's blood and took it i nto himself. But he wasn't able to decei ve the Angle of Death." Whale continued. 

"The Angle of Death?" Snake asked knowin g that was another word for the Grim Rea per. "But why go to so much trouble? Why impersonate the chief?"

Whale stood there and laughed. "That is the end of my hint. You must solve the r est of the riddle yourself." he said as he kneeled on his knees as a killer Whal e jumped out of its tank and ate him who le. "Here me Snake! My Spirit will be wa tching you!"

Snake walked on and made his way to Meta l Gear, to destory it once and for all. Suddenly Snake's Codec called.

"Snake, it's me..." Trudge said.

"Master?" Snake asked.

It's about Mina. Turn your monitor off.. ." Trudge ordered.

"What about Mina?" Hideo said overhearin g him.

"Damn!" Trudge cursed under his breath. 

"Colonel, is Mina there?" Snake asked.

"No, she's away. She's taking a short na p." Hideo responded. "So what is this ab out Mina?"

"Okay. Maybe we'd better let the colone l hear this too." Trudge said with a sig h.

"Yeah...go on, Master." Said Snake havin g a bad felling about this.

"Well, basically, Dr. Mina Hunter is not Dr. Mina Hunter at all." Trudge explain s.

"What!?" Hideo said looking shocked.

"I thought her story of her background s ounded knid of fishy, so I checked it ou t." Trudge continued.

"And?..." Hideo asked.

"There is an actual Dr. Mina Hunter, or I should say there was one... But she's not the woman we know. The real Mina Hun ter disappeared somewhere in the Middle East. Our Mina must have somehow obtaine d her identification papers." Said Trudg e.

"So then, who is she really?" Hideo aske d

"She must be some kind of...spy." Trudge finally said.

"A spy!?" Hideo said in shock.

Yes... maybe she's been sent to sabotage this operation." Said Trudge.

"Are you saying she's with the terrorist s?" Asked Hideo.

"I don't want to believe it either. But she is working for DracOP..." Said Snake .

"So you think she had a part in the upri sing?" Said Hideo.

"Or she could be working with some diffe rent group altogether." Trudge pointed out.

"A different group...? It couldn't be... " Hideo shaking his head.

"Place her under arrest, Colonel." Trudg e said calmy.

"What!" Hideo yelled.

"She's betrayed us, Colonel. She needs t o be arrested and interrogated to find o ut who she's with." Trudge argued.

"If she's one of their spies, then we're in big trouble..." Hideo said in a worr ied tone.

" What do you mean!?" Snake asked.

"Oh nothing..." Hideo said.

"Colonel, have you let her in on somekin d of vital secret or something?" Trudge asked. Hideo stood in silents. Trudge s ighed. "Does this have anything to do wi th the mysterious deaths of the DARPA ch ief and the ArmsTech president?!"

"I...I have no idea." Hideo said though sweat.

"Anyway, we cannot allow her to particpa te any further in this mission." Trudge ordered.

"Wait, wait a minute. Without her, we ca n't complete this mission." Said Hideo. 

"I knew it. You're hiding something." Sn ake said angerly.

"Give me sometime. I'll try to get it ou t of her..." Hideo said, trying to keep his cool.

"Hurry, then. We've got to figure out wh o she is and what she's doing here." Tr udge barked.

"I understand. Snake, give me some time. " Hideo begged.

"I don't have any time left for you." Sn ake said hanging up.

Snake went to the next room. He saw it w as a walk way with only one guard. Snak e when behind him and snapped his neck. He throw chaff and made his was to the o ther side. Now he reached the undergrond base and there he was face to face with Metal Gear Apu.

The Metal Gear unit looked like a giant cyclops with large arms a Rail gun on on e shoulder and dish on the other. Snake couldn't stare at it for long, so he mad e his way up to see if he can find the t wo remaining card keys. One Snake was up the stairs, his codec called.

"Snake... it's me." Said Otacon.

"What's wrong? Did you find a good place to hide?" Asked Snake.

"Yeah, thanks to the stealth gear." Otac on grinned. "It looks like they've finis hed getting Metal Gear ready."

"How did you know that?" Snake asked.

"I overheard them talking. Where are you now?" Otacon asked.

"I'm right in front of Metal Gear... but it's strange." Snake said looking aroun d.

"What is?" Otacon asked.

"There's nobody here. No guards... no me chanics. It's too quiet." Snake respone d.

"Maybe because they're all ready. They s aid they even input the PAL codes." Sai d Otacon.

"What should I do?" Snake asked.

"All we can do is use the override syste m that President Baker told you about." Otacon said.

"But I've only got one of the three keys . And besides that, like Spider said, th ere's some trick to using the keys..." S nake remining him.

"Leave it to me..." Said Otacon.

"You got some kind of plan?" Snake asked .

"Well, I'm in the computer room right no w. I'm trying to access Baker's private files." Otacon responed.

"Baker's files? Don't you need a passwor d?" Snake asked.

"Of course. But there are ways..." Otaco n looking away.

"Are you a hacker?" Snake grinned.

"Yep. That describes me pretty well." O tacon grinned nervously.

"Does it look like you can get in?" Snak e asked.

"I don't know yet. I'll give it a try." Otacon responded

"I'm counting on you..." Snake said hang ing up.

Snake was getting up to the control room . and Otacon calls again.

"Snake... it's me again." Otacon said gr eeting him.

"How's it going?" Snake asked.

"Hmmm... not bad. I just got past his th ird security level. He was a pretty care ful guy." Otacon said still typing.

"Do you think you'll break in soon?" Ask ed Snake.

"I've never met a system I couldn't bust into." Otacon still typing away.

"Okay, keep trying..." Snake ending the call. 'I hope he tells me something a mi nute later.' He went to the top step. Th en a min later, Otacon called again.

"Snake, I did it!" Otacon reported.

"You got past security?" Snake asked sou nding impressed.

"Bingo!" Otacon grinned.

"Great! So whaddya got?" Snake asked.

"I accessed the confidential Metal Gear file." Otacon responded

"So what about the PAL override system t hat Baker talked about?" Snake asked.

"Haven't found it yet..." Otacon respond ed.

"That's what I need to know!" Snake loss ing his temper.

"But, Snake, I found something else!" Ot acon getting nervious.

"What?" Snake yelled.

"The secret behind the new nuclear weapo n! Just as I though, the nuclear warhead is designed to be fired from the rail g un like a projectile... It doesn't use f uel, so it isn't considered a missile. That way it can get around all sorts of international treaties." Otacon explain ed.

"Pretty sneaky." Snake calming down.

"Yes, but effective. And that's not even the scariest thing about this weapon." Otacon continued.

"I can't wait to hear this." Snake said sarcastically.

"It's a stealth weapon!" Otacon said in a whisper.

"You mean it won't show up on radar?" Sn ake asked.

"Yeah. The truth is... They've been wor king on a stealth missile since the late '70s." Said Otacon.

"Why weren't they able to develop one up until now?" Snake asked.

"Because of the missile's rocket- propul sion system... It would be picked up by enemy satellites." Otacon answered.

"Because of that?" Snake said

"But unlike a missile, the rail gun does n't burn any propellant. So it can't be detected by any current ballistic missil e-detection systems." Otacon explained m ore deepy.

"An invisible nuclear warhead..."Snake t hinking aloud.

"Totally impossible to intercept. And on top of that it's got a surface piercing warhead designed to penetrate hardened underground bases." Otacon continued.

"We learned that lesson in the Gulf War. " Snake said cooly

"This thing could mean the end of the wo rld!" Otacon shouted.

"It's the ultimate weapon. And from a po litcal pont of view, it avoids the probl em of nuclear reduction and nuclear insp ections. Colonel, is this true? Are you listening?" Snake shouted.

"I'm listening..." Hideo said coming on sceen.

"It would push back the signing of the S TART-3 treaty... If word gets out about this weapon, it'd cause a whole world of troble." Snake making a point.

"Yeah, it would be nasty. Neo Domino wou ld be denounced by the U.N. It could eve n bring the director down..." Otacon sho cken up.

"Did you know this, Colonel!?" Snake rel easing anger.

"I'm sorry..." Hideo said quitely

"You've changed, Colonel..." Snake still angery.

"I won't make any excuses..." Hideo appo gized.

"Snake, listen to me. This new nuclear w eapon... it's never actually been tested , only simulated." Otacon interuping the two.

"You mean, with VR experiments?" Snake c alming down.

Yeah, that's why they were conducting th is exercise. They needed to get actual e xperimental data to back up the simulati on." Otacon responeded.

"What were the results of the exercise?" Snake asked.

"It looks like it went better than they hoped for. But... I can't find the data anywhere on this network. You think that data as important as that would be care fully recorded..." Otacon sceaching his head.

"It was. President Baker gave me an opti cal disk with all of the test data." Sna ke answering that question.

"What!? Do you still have it?" Hideo as ked interupting.

"No. Spider took it from me." Snake res ponded.

"Damn..." Hideo cursed.

"The terrorists have replaced the dummy warhead with a real warhead." Said Otac on. "Once they input the detonation code s, they should be ready to launch."

"So you think they can do it?" Snake ask ed.

"Well, the dummy warhead was designed to be identical to the real thing, so I th ink so." Otacon responded.

"Did you find out how to override it yet ?" Snake asked.

"Not yet. It must be in a separate file. Right now I'm lokking through all of Ba ker's personal files." Otacon responded. 

"We're counting on you..." Snake said en ding the call.

Snake sighed. 'Next time tell me about t he card keys.' he saw the control room a nd ran to it. As he was close to it, His codec once again called. "Damn it Otaco n this should be the call I need."

"Snake?" Otacon asked.

"Did you find it?" Snake said impassantl y.

"No, I haven't found out about the overr ide system yet, but I found Baker's ulte rior motive." Otacon said.

"He's just looking to get rich, isn't he ?" Snake said narrow eyed.

"That's part of it. ArmsTech is in much worse financial trouble than I thought." Said Otacon

"I know they lost their bid to make the next- generation fighter jet. That plus the reduction in SDI spending..." Snake remembering what Baker told him.

"It looks like there was even some talk of a hostile takeover." Otacon reading the file.

"Everything was riding on this project, I guess." Snake shrugged.

"And it looks like we were paying a lot of bribe money to the DARPA chief." Otac on reading more.

"Bribe money, huh." Snake said trying to put the rest in place.

"Yeah, and Baker was a big proponent of the nuclear-derrent theory." Otacon said still seaching.

"I see... So anyway, what about the orri de?" Snake asked pushing it.

"Just give me a little bit longer..." Ot acon hanging up.

Snake was now next to the door. He leane d next to it and peeked to see Spider, a nd to his shock, and Archfiend. He fippe d over to the other side.

"Okay. I've entered the PAL codes and d isengaged the safety device. We can laun ch anytime." Spider told Archfiend.

"There's still no response from Neo Domi nio. It looks like we'll have to show th em that we mean business." Said Archfien d.

"Should I set it for Chernoton, Russia?" Spider asked.

"No, there's been a change. The new targ et is... Lopnor China." Archfiend respo nded.

Spider turned around to face him. "Why, Boss?"

Archfiend looked out the door and Snake quick turned his head out of sight. "Arc hfiend..." Snake said under his breath.

"I'm sure neither you nor Mr. Gurlukovic h would really like to see a nuclear bom b dropped on your motherland, right?" Ar chfiend guessed.

"But why? There's nothing there." Said S pider.

"Wrong. It's a nuclear test site." Arch fiend corrected him.

"A nuclear test site?" Spider repeated.

"If we nuke a major population center, t he game's over... But a nuclear exposion at a test site can still be concealed f rom the public. Meanwhile Neo Domino wi ll be worried about the retaliatory stri ke from China..." Archfiend explained.

"That'll probably mean top secret talks between both countrie's leaders..." Spi der seeing the idea now.

"Of course. And in the process, the dire ctor will be forced to divulge the exist ence of a new and highly destabilizing n uclear weapon to the Chinese. What do yo u think that will do to Domino's reputat ion? Or the director's?" Arcfiend asked. 

"And with the CNTBT, that means that Chi na and India... I see..."Spider seeing t he bigger picture now.

Arcfiend laughed. "Yes. When the other c ountries hear about the new weapon, they 'll all want to contact us. Domino won't be very happy when we start selling the ir own system to the highest bidders. Ye s. The dirctor will break. He will give in to our demands."

"Big Dragon's DNA and one billion dollar s..." Spider smirking

"One billion dollars? All for money...?" Sanke said.

"That money will be used to cure our Gen ome Soldiers as well. I'm also including the DracDie vaccine in our demands." Ar chfiend added.

"DracDie... It killed Ape and the ArmsTe ch president... So it's true that it aff ects older people first." Spider said fe eling nervous. "Android might not have been affected because he wore a mask."

"Gecko wasn't infected either. Perhaps d ue to those tranquilizers she always too k." Archfiend thinking out loud.

"Something to do with amphetamine and ad renaline levels in the blood? They deplo yed a product still in development into live combat: no surprise it was unreliab le. They must have been desperate..." Sp ider pacing like a mad man.

Archfiend just walk the other way. "In a ny case, have you heard from your friend Colonel Jakob Gurlukovich at Spetsnaz y et?"

"He still has doubts about the ability o f Metal Gear. He said we can talk after Metal Gear's test launch is successful." Spider responded looking at Apu.

"He is a very prudent man." Archfiend cr ossing his arms.

"There's nothing to worry about. The col onel wants Metal Gear and the new nuclea r weapon so bad he can taste it." Spider said bring up some good news. "If Russi a wants to regain it's position as a mil itary superpower, They need to reinforce their nuclear arsenal. They need a nuc lear weapon that can't be intercepted. M etal Gear will allow them to gain first- strike capability over the rest of the w orld."

Their regular army is in shambles, and t hey think they can restore thier country 's military power with nuclear weapons?" Archfiend laughed. "That Gurlukovich... he's no warrior... He is ... he is a po litician.

"Maybe so, but he's the one who gave us the Hind and most of our other heavy fir epower." Spider ponited out.

"He's got over a thousand soldiers under his command. If we joined forces, we co uld put up quite a resistance here. Sinc e Android died, the Genome Soldiers' bra inwashing has started to wear off. I'm w orried about the men's morales." Archfie nd said. "An Alliance with the Russians would boost that as well..."

"What are you saying?" Spider said dumbf ounded.

Archfiend turned to him. "We're not goin g anywhere. We're going to dig in here. It's going to be a long war."

"We could still escape..." Spider pointe d out.

"We have the new nuclear power, and we'r e going to ally with Gurlukovich's force s." Archfiend smirked.

"Are you going to fight the whole world? " Spider approches him slowly.

"And what's wrong with that? ...Fighting the whole world... From here, we can la unch a nuclear war head at any target on this planet... a nuclear warhead invisi ble to radar and totally immune to inter ception! And on top of that, this base i s full of spare nuclear warheads. Once w e get the DNA and the money, the world w ill be ours." Archfiend grabbing Spiders only arm.

"But, Boss what about your promise to Co lonel Gurlukovich?" Spider asked.

Archfiend took his hand off his arm swif ly. "I have no interest in the revival o f Mother Russia."

"...You're not thinking of reviving Big Dragon's dream?" Asked Spider.

"From today, you can call this place... 'Crimson Heaven.'" Archfiend said slowly grinning.

"Big Dragon's dream..." Snake rememberin g the first time he stopped it.

"Boss, you're not worried about the PAL being overridden?" Spider asked. "If the code is entered again it'll be deactiva ted."

"No need to worry. The DARPA chief and t he ArmsTech president are both dead." Ar cfiend reminded him.

" Does Snake know hoe the override syste m works?" Spider asked.

"You interrogated him. Don't know?" Arch fiend asked.

"He didn't have any keys on him." Spider responded.

"Good. Then no one can stop Metal Gear now." Archfiend looking at it.

"By the way, what should we do with that woman? Want me to kill her?" Spider cl encking his hand.

"Let her live. She's Izeinski's niece, a nd Snake cares for her... We'll keep her as our ace in the hole." Archfiend putt ing his hands together.

"Akiza...she's alive." Snake wispered. A ll of a sudden, Snake's Codec called.

"Snake, I found Baker's top secret files !" Otacon informed him.

"Great job." Said Snake.

"How's it going there?" Otacon asked.

"They've finished inputting the PAL code s. So how do we deactivate them?" Asked Snake.

"Okay...y'see the override system that t he president was talking about... It can also be used to input the detonation co des. Y'see, if you insert the keys when the warhead is active, you deactivate it . And if you insert them when it's inact ive, it becomes activated. And you can o nly use the keys once." Otacon explained .

"Only once, huh." Snake repeated.

"You need the keys for input. Three of t hem." Said Otacon.

"But I only have the one... Where are th e others?" Snake asked.

"Hold on a minute. Y'see, that's the tri ck. You already have all three keys!" Ot acon responded.

"What are you talking about!?" Snake loo king confussed.

"The card key is made of a shape-memory alloy." Otacon reponded.

"Shape-memory alloy?" Snake asked repeat edly

"Yes. it's a material that changes shape at different temperatures. The key is m ade out of it!" Otacon explained.

"This card key?" Snake asked as he took it out.

"Yeah. The Card key changes shape at di fferent temperatures." Said Otacon.

"So this key is actually three keys in o ne...Clever." Snake smirked.

"Can you see the input terminals in the center of the Control Room?" Otacon ask ed.

Snake took a peek when Spider nor Archfi end were looking. "I see them." he said then takes out his binoculors.

"Those three laptops terminals are for t he emergency input." Said Otacon while S nake zoomed in. "There should be a symbo l on each sceen..." Otacon continued. "E ach symbol corresponds to a different ke y. You input the keys in order from left to right. The left one's for the room- temperature key. See the symbol? Next to that goes the low-temperature key. The one on the right is the high-temperature key."

"Okay, I got it. First I change the shap e of the card, and then I input them ino rder, right?" Snake double checking as h e lowers his binoculors and leaded on th e wall.

"That's right. All you do is insert the card keys. After you insert the key into the module, a hard disk reads the infor mation contained on it. Once you've fin ished with all three terminals, the code -input process is complete." Said Otacon . "But here's the thing. You can only us e the keys three times. It's an emergenc y system, and it's only meant to be used once."

"The world is riding on that key, Snake. " Hideo said.

Snake looked at the key knowing now what to do.

"Who's that!" Spider yelled as he shot a t the door.

Snake flinched and the key was thrown in the air landing in a waterway.

"Damn." Snake cursed as he tried to cat ch it. "The key fell in the drainage dit ch..."

The door locked. "Snake!" Archfiend said thought the window.

"Snake turned and fired but the window d idn't went though.

"This is Bulletproof glass! There's no w ay in! I'll enjoy watching you die!" Arc hfiend smirked.

"Snake, you've got to get that key!" Hid eo commanding him.

Snake put his gun away and ran to get th e key. he went into the water and looked for the key. Then Trudge called.

"Snake, did you find the card key?" Trud ge asked.

"No, it's not here." Snake still looking for it.

"Don't be ridiculous. You saw it fall in to the drainage ditch, didn't you?" Sai d Trudge. "The drainage ditch... Isn't t here something odd about it?"

No. There are a lot of big rats, though ..."Snake seeing rats

"That's it, Snake! A rat must have eaten it!" said Trudge.

"Now who's being ridiclous!" Snake givin g him the narrow eyes.

"No, I'm right. There's no other possibi lity. Rats eat all sorts of things. Ther e's nothing unusual about that." Trudge ending the call.

As Snake was looking around, he noticed a rat having the card in it's mouth. Sna ke shot it and took the card. He examine d it and saw no damage to it. Then Snake went back up to the Control Room and sa w that Spider or Archfiend was there.

"Odd, I thought they would be in here to guard the laptops, oh well it helps me. " Snake said shot the Cameria's and inse rting the frist key. The card accepted a nd one lock was done.

"PAL code number one confirmed." The mac hine said as it spit out the key.

"Okay, that takes care of PAL code numbe r one..." Snake grabbing the key. "Now P AL number two... Freeze the key. I guess I have to go to where I fought Whale." He said running. Snake ran his way to th e ice room. three minutes later, Snake w as in the ice room and put the card on s omething cold. After a few mins the card went from yellow to blue.

Snake grabbed it and went back to the Co ntrol room and inserted the second.

"PAL code number two confirmed." The mac hine said as it the second lock went dow n. "Awaiting PAL code number three..." i t said taking out the card.

"Okay, there goes PAL code number two." Snake taking the card. "Next comes PAL n umber three... Warm the key. And that bl ast furnace will do the trick."

Snake ran to the blast furnace to warm t he card up. 10 mintues later Snake got t o the blast furnace. Suddenly his Codec called.

"Snake it's about Mina Hunter." Said Tru dge.

"Then you sould talk to the colonel. He' s looking into it." Snake said feeling a nnoyed.

"Turn you monitor off." Trudge ordered.

Snake did as he was told. "Okay, it's of f. No one else can hear us. Go ahead."

"Sorry, but I didn't want the colonel to hear." Trudge aplogized.

"Okay, so what's up?" Snake asked as he was heating the card."

"I've got a good friend in Sector Securi ty..." Trudge said.

"Yeah..." Snake listened.

"He's the one who told me about it... It looks like the DIA recently developed a new type of assassination weapon." Trud ge informed him

"An assassination weapon?" Snake repeate d.

"Snake, have you ever heard of something called 'DracDie'?" Trudge asked.

"No..." Snake responded. "DracDie?... A rchfiend and the others were talking abo ut it..." he remembered.

"Yeah. It's some kind of virus that tar gets specific people. I don't know all t he details, but..." Trudge stopping.

"What are you trying to say?" Snake aske d.

"It's too similar." Trudge said thinking .

"What is!?" Snake yelled.

"The cause of death. Didn't the ArmsTech president and the DARPA chief, I mean, Decoy Ape, die of something that looked like a heart attack?" Trudge asked.

"Yeah...?" Snake responded.

"Well, apparently DracDie Kills its vict ims by simulating a heart attack." Said Trudge.

"...No... You're telling me that Mina w as behind it?" Snake asked.

"Snake, try to remember. Did Mina give y ou some kind of injection?" Trudge aske d.

"...The nanomachines." Snake remembering and norrowing down the most possiable w ay.

"She was in the best position to have do ne it, but I don't know what her motive was." Trudge said honestly.

"...Does the colonel know?" Snake asked. 

"I'm not sure. But he still hasn't quest ioned her." Said Trudge.

"Okay. I'll ask him myself." Snake turn ing the monitor back on. "Colonel, what' s new with the Mina situation?"

"I just placed Mina under arrest." Hideo informing him.

"Arrest?" Snake repeated.

"She was sending coded messages toward t he Alaskan base. I didn't want to believ e it, but she must be working with the t errorists." Hideo said giving the full r eason.

"Are you sure?" Snake asked.

"I'm afraid so. She's being interrogated now." Said Hideo.

"What kind of interrogation?" Sanke narr owing his eyes.

"Well... I'd like to avoid the rough stu ff, but we don't even have any sodium pe ntothol here." Said Hideo.

"Call me if you find out anything." Snak e informing his superior.

"So it's true, isn't it?" Trudge asked.

"Mina... I can't believe it." Snake mut tered under his breath.

"That means the DracDie vaccine must be around somewhere." Trudge informed.

"Is that all you think about?" Snake ask ed with narrow eyes.

"But, Snake...you might be infected too, you know." Said Trudge.

"All I can do is leave it up to the colo nel." Snake said ending the call. As he finished, the card key changed in shape and now turned red. Snake rushed back to Metal Gear to stop the Launch. another 10 mins later, Snake was in at the stair s near the control box, Until his codec called.

"Snake, can you hear me? It's Mina..." S he said.

"Mina!?... What the hell!?" Snake looki ng suprised.

"Izinski and the others are busy right n ow... I'm on a different Codec." Mina s aid.

"Mina, is what the colonel says true?" S nake asking her.

"...Yes. But not everything I said was a lie." Mina responded.

"Who are you?" Was Snake next question.

"I don't know anything... My parents' fa ces... my name. The name and ID I have n ow, Ijust bought. But, the reason why I study genetics that was true." Mina said honestly.

"Cause you want to know yourself, right? " Snake guessed on that one.

"That's right. I want to know where I ca me from... My age, My race... anything." Said Mina.

"Mina..." Snake said looking at her.

"I was found in Satellite sometime in th e 80's... A dirty little orphan..." Mina informed him.

"Satellite, But that's where..." Sanke s aid but was interuptted by Mina.

"Yes... a little bit before you took tha t mission one day. I was alone for so lo ng... until I met my big brother... and 'him.'" Mina continued.

"Your big brother?" Snake asked.

"Yes. Kalin Jaeger." Mina said.

"What!" Snake said in shock.

"He was a young soldier... when he picke d me up near a river. I was half-dead fr om starvation, and he shared his rations with me. Yes. Kalin Jaeger, the man wh o you destroyed, was my brother and my o nly family." Mina relasing a tear from h er eye.

"No... Gray Phantom?" Snake asked himsel f aloud.

"We survived that hell together, Kalin a nd I. He protected me. He is everything to me, the onlt proof I have of my exist ence...of my existence as an individual. " Mina said as tears started to fall.

"And he brought you back to Neo Domino?" Snake asked.

"No I was in Mozambique when 'he' came." Mina replyed as she wiped the tears fro m her eyes.

"Who is 'he'? You Mean Big Dragon?" Snak e said looking at her.

"Yes. He brought us to this Neo Domino. But then he and my brother went back to continue the war. And that's when it ha ppened... You killed my benefactor and s ent my brother home a crippled. I vowed revenge and joined DracOP. I knew it was my best chance to mett you, and I praye d for the day that I would..." Mina said coldy.

"So were your prayers answered?" Snake a sked.

"Yes. I waited two long years..." Mina s aid still in a cold tone.

"To kill me? Is that all you cared about ?" Snake still asking.

"Yes. That's right. Two years. You were all I thought about for two long years. ..like some kind of twisted obsession... " Mina admitted.

"Do you still hate me?" Said Snake.

Mina shook her head. "Not exactly. I was partly wrong about you..."

"What about Liquid and the others?" aske d Snake.

"I'll have my revenge on them too!" Mina responded angerly.

Mina... you didn't kill that doctor too, did you? The one that used Gray Phantom for his genome experiments..." said Sna ke.

"Dr. Clark? No... That was my brother. A fterward I covered it up and helped him hide out..." Mina said in shame.

"So that ninja... I mean Gray Phantom... he's come here to kill me?" Snake aske d.

"I don't think so. I thnk he just came h ere to fight you... I wasn't sure before , but now I think I understand. A final battle with you... That's all he lives f or. I'm sure of it..." Mina said

"...Fox..." Snake said feeling both of there pain. "Mina, tell me something..." 

"...about DracDie?" Mina said knowing. " DracDie is a type of retrovirus that tar gets and kills only specific people. Fir st, it infects the macrophages in the vi ctim's body. DracDie contains 'smart' en zymes, creating through protein engineer ing. They're programmed to respond to sp ecific genetic patterns in the cells."

"Those enzymes reconize the target's DNA ?" Snake asked.

"Right. They respond by becoming active and using the macrophages, they begin c reating TNF epsilon." Mina explains.

"Huh?" Snake looking dumbfounded.

"It's a type of cytokine, a peptide whic h causes cells to die." Mina braking it down to a more simpler turm. "The TNF ep silon is carried along the bloodstream t o the heart, where they attach to the TN F receptors in the heart cells."

"And then... they cause a heart attack?" Snake gussed.

"The heart cells suffer a shock and unde rgo an extreme apoptosis. Then... the vi ctim dies." Mina finished.

"Apoptosis... You mean the heart cells c ommit suicide... Mina..." Snake paused.

"What..." She asked.

"...You must have programmed that thing to kill me too, right?" Snake asked but fully knows what the answer is.

Mina stood in silences, not saying a wor d.

"Do I still have time?" Snake asked. But she still didn't say a word. "Mina, I d on't blame you for wanting me dead. But I can't go yet. I still have a job to do .

"listen, Snake... I'm not the one who ma de the decision to use DracDie." Mina i nformed him.

"Huh? You weren't?" Snake asked.

Mina shook her head. "No. You were injec ted with DracDie as a part of this opera tion. I just wanted to let you know that ... No, that not the whole truth..."

"Huh?" Snake asked.

"The real thing I wanted to tell you was ... Snake..." Then Mina got cut off.

"Mina!?" Snake asked.

"Snake, I can't allow Mina to make any m ore unauthorized transmissions." Hideo appeared.

"What!" Snake yelled.

"Mina's been removed from this operation ." Hideo rasing his voice.

"What happened to Mina!? What did she me an when she said that DracDie was a part of this operation!? Colonel, let me tal k to her!" Snake yelled.

"I won't. She's under arrest." Hideo sai d keeping his voice at average.

"Colonel...you double-crossed me!" Snake spitting out vanom.

"Snake, there's no time for that! Right now your job is to stop Metal Gear!... O kay Snake!" Hideo ending the call.

Snake hates to admit it but the Colonel was right, he had to stop Metal Gear. He went in the control room and entered th e last card key. The Machine accepted a nd a lock went down.

"Pal code number three confirmed." The m achine said. "PAL code entry complete... Detonation code activated. Ready for la unch..."

"What!? No! Why!" Snake slamming his fi st on the desk. "I deactivated it!" Then his Codec called.

"Thank you, Snake. Now the detonation co de is completed. Nothing can stop Metal Gear now." Trudge said grinning.

"Master, what's going on?" Snake demande d.

"You found the key and even activated th e warhead for us too. I really must expr ess my gratitude." Trudge said still smi rking. "Sorry to have involved you in t hat silly shape- memory alloy business." 

"What are you talking about?" Snake said in confusstion.

"We weren't able to learn the DARPA chie f's code. Even Andriod's psychic powers, he couldn't read his mind. Then Spider accidentally killed him during the inter rogation." Trudge infromed him. "In othe r words, we weren't able to launch the n uclear device, and we were all getting a little worried. Without the threat of a nuclear strike, our demands would never be met.

"What do you mean?" Snake looking angry. 

"Without the detionation codes, we had t o find some other way. That's when I dec ided... you might prove useful, Snake." Trudge continued.

"What?" Snake getting more angry.

"Well, for starters, I had Decoy Ape dis guise himself as the DARPA chief. We th ought we'd get the info from you.. but, there was DracDie." Trudge continued.

"You mean you had this planned from the begining? Just to get me to input the de tonation code!?..." Snake said still ang ry.

"Huh! You didn't think you made it this far by yourself, did you?" Trudge smir king.

"Who the hell are you!?" Snake now knowi ng that he was not Trudge.

"In any case, the launch preparations ar e complete. Once the world glimpses the power of this weapon, the Dirctors Offic e will have no choice but to surrender t he DracDie vaccine to me. Their ace in t he hole is useless now..." Trudge infrom ed him.

"Ace in the hole?" Snake repeated.

The Government's plan to use you was alr eady successful... in the torture room. Ho ho ho ho. Snake, you're they only one who doesn't know. Poor fool." Trudge l aughed.

"Who are you, anyway!?" Snake knowing fu ll well that the man he is talking to is not Trudge.

"I'll tell you everything you want to kn ow. If you come to where I am, that is." Trudge toying with him.

"Where are you?" Snake said with narrow eyes.

"Very close by." Trudge giving him a hin t.

"Snake, That's not Trudge Miller!" Hideo said in the Codec alamed.

"Izinski, you're too late." Trudge smirk ed.

"Trudge Miller's body was just decovered at his home. He's been dead for at leas t three days. I didn't know because my C odec link with Miller was cut off. But L una said his transmission signal was com ing from inside the base!" Hideo informe d him.

"So who is it?" Snake asked.

"Snake, you've been talking to..." Hideo got cut off.

"...Me, dear brother." As the Fake Trudg e took off his sunglasses and a black wi g to revie that it was Archfriend Snake. 

"Archfriend!? How the...!?" Snake in an angry shock tone.

"You've served your purpose. You may die now!" Archfiend said ending the call.

**Cliffhanger! ok guys it's time to end t his chapther and Finish the final one. hopefully it will come out alittle quick er because I was in Florida the a whole week with no internet. Tel Next time. Pl ease Like, Rate and Comment.**


	9. Twins

**StardustDragonKnight: Hey guys, this is the final chapther, Just to tell you that this will be chapter will have a slight change to the Game. So enjoy.**

**And For the Final Time, I do not own Yu-Gi Oh 5D's Or Metal Gear Solid.**

**Chapter 8: Twins**

After Archfiend ended the call. The Control room gets locket and gas starts to come in the room. Snake quickly puts his gas mask on. "Damn you Archfiend, now how am I going to get out?" Snake asked himself. He looked around the room, but saw no way out. "Maybe Otacon can open the door for me." he said contacting Otacon.

"Hey Snake, What do you need?" Said Otacon.

"Can you open the security lock in this chamber?" Snake asked.

"I'll try. Just hold on for a minute." Otacon said typing away. "I hacked into security. Snake! I'm opening the door!" He said hanging up.

A few mins later the door opened, let the gas clear up, and Snake making his exit. He then saw Archfiend, shirtless, walking to Metal Gear.

"Archfiend!" Snake yelled, poniting his SOCOM at him.

"Snake! Did you like my sunglasses?" Archfiend said turning around. "Oh, you'd point a weapon at your own brother?"

"Why did you disguise yourself as Trudge?" Snake not letting his guard down.

"So I could manipulate you more easily. You performed quite well, I must say. Although the boys at the Directors Office are proably saying the same thing..." Archfiend pashing around.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Snake asked, still pointing his gun at him.

"Following orders blindly with no questions asked. You've lost your warrior's pride and become nothing more than a pawn, Snake." Said Archfiend grinning.

"What?" Snake looking confussed.

"Stopping the nuclear launch, rescuing the hostages... It was all just a diversion." Arichfiend answered.

"A diversion?" Snake repeated.

"The Directors office only needed you to come into contact with us. That's what killed the ArmsTech president and Decoy Ape." Archfiend said turning his back to him.

"You don't mean..." Snake said lowing his weapon.

"That's right. You were sent here to kill us so they could retrieve Metal Gear undamaged, along with bodies of the Genomw Soldiers. From the beginning, the Dirctors office was just using you as a vector to spread DracDie!" Archfiend finished for him.

"DracDie!" Snake rasing his gun at him again. "It can't be! Are you telling me Mia was working in the Dirctors office?"

"They thought she was. But it seems that Dr. Mina Hunter couldn't be controlled so easily." Archfiend said facing Metal Gear.

"What?" Snake taking his eyes off the sight of the gun.

"We've got a spy working in the Dirctors office. He reported that Dr. Hunter altered DracDie's program just before the operation. But... no one knows how or why." Archfiend said in a sarcastic tone.

"I wounder... Maybe they arrested her so they could find out the answer to that." Snake walking closer to Archfiend with his gun ready.

"No doubt. But I had no idea she was motivated by such petty revenge. We still don't know what changes she made to the DracDie's program." Archfiend said walking awy from Snake. "Oh well. It doen't matter. Iv'e already added the DracDie vaccine to my list of Director's office demands."

"There's a vaccine?" Snake asked.

"There must be. But that woman is the only one who really knows." Archfriend reply walking torwards Snake. "Anyway, it might prove to be unnecessary."

"Yeah, why's that?" Snake still keeping his eye on him.

"You were successful in coming into contact with all of us, so we must have been exposed to the virus." Archfiend explains. "It's true that the ArmsTech president and Decoy Ape were killed by DracDie... But Spider, myself, and you, the carrier, were apparently unaffected."

"A bug in the virus's progamming?" Snake asked.

"Hmm, could be." Archfiend putting his hand to his chin. "In any case, If it doesn't kill you, then I'm not worried either. After all, our genetic code is identical."

"So it's true... You and I are..." Snake said.

Archfiend got on top of Metal gear. "Yes, twins." he finished for him. "But we're not onrdinary twins.. We're twins linked by cursed genes. Les enfants Dragon. Your fine. you got the dominant genes. I got all the flawed, recessive genes. Everything was done so that you would be the greastest of his children."

"So you're saying I'm the dominant one?" Snake asked.

"That's right! I'm just the washed up twin. Can you understand what it's like to know that you're garbage since the day you were born?" Archfiend yelled. "But... I'm the one father chose."

"...So that's why you're so obsessed with Big Dragon. Some warped kind of love." Snake said in discussed.

"Ha! Love!? It's hate! His choosing me, knowingly, to be the inferior one... For this I want revenge!" Archfiend said in rage. "You don't even understand this! You, who could kill your own real father! You stole my chance for revenge! Now I'll finish the work that father began. I will surpass him... I will destroy him!"

"You're just like Mina." Snake getting ready to fire.

"Well, I'm not like you." Archfiend contered. "Unlike you, I'm proud of the destiny that is encoded into my very genes." He said getting in the cockpit. Snake fire, but missed and the Archfiend quickly closed it. "You missed your last chance. You'll regret that forever!"

"Damn it." Snake said

"Snake. Come, keel down and sacrifice yourself to this historic weapon!" Archfiend said whale the Floor lifts up and the everything detactes. "Consider it an honor... a gift from your brother. Now you shall bear witness to the demon weapon that will drag the world into the twenty-first century!"

The floor kept lifting itself more and more. Snake jumped on the lift when it was a good few feet down from him. "It's moving... But how do I stop it?" Snake asked himself. Once the lift stop, Metal Gear Apu Started to Moves it's arms and legs and roar as well.

"Time to call Otacon." Snake said to himself as he ran around Apu to aviod it's weaponary.

"Snake the armors to strong for any weapons you have now." Otacon said " However you can use the Stinger missle launcher you have and hit it's radome."

"The radome, the giant disk on it's Sholder, why that?" Snake asked.

"The piolt can't local you if it's destoryed. Plus once it's destroyed, the cockpit will automaically open." Otacon responded.

"I see, once I destory the radome, I'll have a better shot at Archfiend. Thanks Otacon." Snake said ending the call.

Snake took out his Stinger missle and aimed at the radome. Once cleared Snake fired. and hit But Apu was still standing and fired missles from it's arms. Snake dodge them as quickly as possialbe. Snake loaded another and the second one was too much to it's arm. The third hit the radome. Apu then slamed it's fists at Snake, but it he was able to get away. The forth and fifth missle Snake fired hit the radome. The sixth hit is laser and the seventh hit the rail gun.

"I only got two missles left. I need to make these count." Snake said to himself. Metal Gear shot its laser from it's "eye" but Snake got under the machine. Then fired the two last missle and was a sucess.

The radome started to smoke and blow pieces of it. "Did that do it?" Snake asked himself as he saw the radome smoke. Then the radome started moving and the cockpit stay closed. "Damn!" Snake cusred.

"Nice try, Snake!" Archfiend laughed. as he made Ape step forward. "Die!" He yelled as Apu raises it's arm and aims to crush Snake.

Then Apu Stopped, and Snake saw that Gray Phantom was grabbing Apu's fist.

"Hurry! Get away!" Phatom said as he still holds on to the machine. Snake did as he was told and got away from the Metal Gear's fist.

"Gray Phantom!" Snake said in shock.

"A name from long ago. It's sounds better than Deepthroat." Phantom said still hold Apu's fist.

"So it is you!?" Snake said in shock.

"You look terrible, Snake. You haven't aged well." Phantom joked.

"I'll send you back to hell!" Archfiend yell as he goes full force.

Phantom moved out of the way and his right arm made a cyber canon and draws his sword. Apu fired it's guns, phantom used his sword to cut thought all the bullets. He then throw his sword at the radome and did alot of damage. Phantom then used his hand canon and shot three times at the radome.

"Kalin, Why!? What do you want from me!?" Snake asked.

"I'm a prisoner of death. Only you can free me..." Phantom responded.

"Kalin, stay out of this... What about Mina? She's hell-bent on taking revenge for you." Snake said to him.

"Mina..." Phatom said slowly.

"You're the only one who can stop her." Said Snake.

"No...I can't." Said Phantom, looking upset.

"Why?" Snake asked.

"Because I'm the one who killed her parents." Phantom resonded. "I was young then... and couldn't bring myself to kill her too. I felt so bad that I decided to take her with me. I raised her like she was my own blood to soothe my guilty conscience. Even now she thinks of me as her brother..."

"Phantom..." Snake said.

"Outwardly we may have seemed like contented brother and sister. But every time I looked into her eyes, I trembled with frear... Tell her for me. Tell her that I was the one who did it." Phantom said getting ready to fight Apu again.

"There you are!" Archfiend spotted them and fired.

"We're just about out of time. Here's a final present from Deepthroat." Phantom said while giving Snake his sword sheath and Stinger missiles. "I'll stop it from moving!" he said leaping out and attacking Apu.

"Kalin!" Snake yelled.

Now Gray Phantom and Apu battle it off. Apu fired it's guns at him but, Phantom used his speed and agility to dodge them. Phantom then used his hand canon on Metal Gear, damageing it's armor. Metal Gear tried to slam him with it's fist but Phantom jumped in the air.

Then Apu used it's laser and shot at Phantom. Phantom knew he can't avoid the beam, and the laser cut his left arm off. Phantom sceamed as his limb was torn off and blood shotting like a fontain. Phantom land on a platfrom, then Apu used it's fist to crush him.

"In the Middle East, we don't hunt foxes, we hunt jackals. Instead of foxhounds, we use royal harriers." Arichfiend annouced.

"Kalin!" Snake yelled look at as he struggles to fight.

"How strong is that exoskeleton of yours?" Archfiend asked in a mocking tone. "Snake, are you just going to sit by and watch him die?"

With the last of Phantom's streanth, he fired at the radome. "A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!" He said blasting away. The radome broke, the cockpit open, and Phantoms sword landed near Snakes feet.

"He destoryed the radome..." Snake said and Apu was now losting it's blance.

"Impressive. You are indeed worthy of the nickname 'Fox'! But now you're finished!" Said Archfiend.

"Now! Fire the Stinger!" Phantom ordered Snake.

"Kalin!" Snake said looking worrying about him.

"Can you really shoot? You'll kill him too!" Archfiend said as Snake loaded and aimed at the cockpit.

Snake was struggling, if he fired he would take out Phantom as well. 'It's no good, I can't do it. I can't.' Snake lowing the Stinger.

Apu grabbed Phantom, then throw him on the ground. "Die!" Archfiend yell as he was Stepping on him.

"Kalin!" Snake ran but backed away as bullets were being shot at him.

"Snake, we're not tools of the government or anyone else!" Phantom said with little to say. "Fighting was the only thing...the only thing I was good at... But at least I always fought for what I believed in... Snake...farewell..." As he was then crushed.

"Kaliiiiiiiiiiiin!" Snake yelled in agoney.

"Follish man. When death is entreated, the battle is decided." Archfiend laughed as Apu gave a mightly roar. "You see? You can't protect anyone! Not even yourslef!" He said turning to Snake.

Snake then saw Phantom's sword near him. He picked it up, gave a few slashed, then seath it and put it on his back. 'Kalin, your spirit will be with me in this blade.' Snake though as he faces off with Metal Gear and Archfiend once more.

"Die!" Archfiend said out loud.

'Alright, now i can shot Archfiend with out him being protected from the armor.' Snake said to himself as he loads the Stinger. "Plus now he will have a harder time seeing me."

Snake ran around, aimed and fired at the cockpit. The missle hit a little too much to the left where Archfiend was seating. Apu fired its guns, missiles and laser, triying to kill Snake. Snake's second and third missle was too much above the cockpit. While the forth and fifth one hit the right of the cockpit.

'Come on Snake foucus.' he said to himself as he was dodge Archfiends attacks. Then he shot his last missle and hit a little below the cockpit.

Apu was starting to Smoke up and was losing it's balance. Archifend tried to controll it. "Snake! I'll crush you into dust!" he said trying to control Apu. But Snake's missles hit near the cockpit so much that the fragments damnage some of the controls. Apu lost it's Blance and went on it's knees, motionless, then blow up. The force of the explostion knocked Snake out cold.

When Snake opened his eye he saw Archfiend with his back turned.

"Sleeping late as usual, eh, Snake?" Archfiend said in discussed.

"Archfiend...you're still alive?" Snake asked as he notice he was shirtless and hands tied behind his back as well as on top of Metal Gear.

"I won't die...as long as you still live." Archfriend responded.

"Too bad. It looks like your reolution was a failure." Snake joked.

"Just because you've destroyed Metal Gear donesn't mean I'm done fighting." Archfiend said pacing.

"Fighting? What are you really after?" Snake asked.

"The restoration of the era when warriors such as us lived as we should." Arch said facing him.

"That was Big Dragon's fantasy." Snake remembering.

"It was his dying wish!" Archfiend corrected. "When he was young, during the Cold War, the world needed men like us. We were gifted. Now things are different. War isn't what it used to be... After I launch this weapon and get our billion dollars, we'll be able to bring chaosv and honor back to this world gone soft. Conflict shall breed conflict, new hatreds will arise, and our own biosphere shall steadily expand."

"But as long as there are people, there will always be war." Snake countered.

"But the problem is balance. Father knew what type of a balance was best..." Archfiend countered back.

"Is that the only reason?" Snake asked coldy.

"isn't that reason enough? For warriors such as us." Archfiend laughed.

"I don't want that kind of world!" Snake said with narrow eyes.

"Ha! You lie! So why are you here, then? Why do you continue to follow your orders while your superiors betray you?" Why did you come here?" Archfiend asked. "Well, I'll tell you, then. You enjoy all the killing, that's why." he said getting in Snakes face.

"What!" Snake said to the rediculous answer.

"Are you denying it? Haven't you already killed most of my comrades?" Archfriend asked.

"That was..." Snake pasued midsentice not coming up with an answer."

Archfiend laughed as he didn't come up with anything. "I..I watched your face as you delivered the coup de grace... Oh, it reflected such vitality..."

"You're wrong!" Snake yelled, trying to get his hands loose.

"There's a killer inside you... You don't have to deny it. we were born to be that way." Archfiend said laughing.

"What do you mean?" Snake asked.

"Les enfants Dragon... The Dragon children. That's what they called us. Our Father was close to a Dragon known as the Crimson Dragon. You could say that it was his Gruadian. While our Mother was pregnant with us. Neo Donmino injected some of the Crimson Dragons DNA into us and given genes beyond anyother human. After words, father seperated us to 'keep us safe' from the government."

"So your saying is that..." Snake said.

"Yes, we are part Dragon." Archfiend finished for him. But you were the favortie and got the dominiant genes, while I got all the receive ones. You took everything from me! The Genome Soliders that you killed have his genese too, but they carry it digitaly."

"So that's why you want Big Dragon's remains, so you can complete them." Snake understanding it all now.

"You catch one pretty well Snake." Archfiend said impressed.

"So they were a sucess then?" Snake asked.

"Success? Don't be a fool! They're a complete failure." Archfiend responded. "Some can't take in the DNA and gone mad. But first I will kill you. Look behind you."

Snake did so and his eyes widened. "Akiza!?" Snake said looking at her as she looks like she is knocked out. "Is she alive?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. She was alive a few hours ago." Archfiend said sarcastically. "Poor girl kept calling your name..."

"Akiza..." Snake still looking at her.

"Stupid woman. Falling in love with a man who doesn't even have a name..." Said Archfiend.

"I have a name!" Snake yelled at him.

"No! We have no past, no future." Archfiend contered. "If we did... our fate is nothing but what is determined in the genes we inherited form our father."

"Let Akiza go!" Snake spitting out vemon.

"As soon as we've finished our business. We're almost out of time." Archfiend announched.

"...You're talking about DracDie?" Snake asked.

"No." Archfiend responded. "It seems now that the government knows that Metal Gear is destroyed, they've arrived at a decision. They won't even need aa BDA (battle damage assessment). If you want the details, why don't you ask your precious Colonel Izinski?"

"Colonel! Can you hear me?" Snake said in his codec.

Yes... I'm listening." Hideo said.

"What is the government trying to do!? Colonel! Answer me!" Snake said angerly.

"The vice director has taken over active control of this operation. He's on his way there by AWACS." Hideo answer him.

"What for?" Snake asked.

"To bomb the place." Hideo said.

"What!?" Snake in shock.

"Not onlt that. B-2 bombers just lifted off from Galena Air Force Base. They're carrying B61-13 surface-piercing tactical nuclear bombs." Hideo explains farther.

"What!? Metal Gear is destroyed. Tell the vice director!" Snake ordered.

"The vice director heard that Mina double-crossed us, and is worried about DracDie. Now that there's no more danger of a nuclear strike from Metal Gear, He's going to do whatever's necessary to cover up the truth of what really happened here." Hideo said.

"He's going to drop a nuclear bomb to vaaporize all the evidence, along with anyone who knows anything..." Snake informed him.

"Don't worry, Snake. I'll stop the nuclear strike." Hideo said trying to make him feel better.

"How?" Snake asked.

"I may only be a figurehead here, but I'm still officially in command of this mission. If I issue an order to delay the strike, it'll cinfuse the chain of command and at least buy you some time. It'll give you a chance to escape!" Hideo respondes.

"But, Colonel, if you do that..." Snake said but was cut off by Hideo.

"It's okay, Snake... The truth is DracOP was already the subject of an undercover investigation. Akiza was transferred to this base just before the terrorist attack as a way of manipulating me." Hideo explained.

"Those bastards..." Snake cursed.

"I'm sorry. They forced me to cooperate in exchange for her life." Hideo apologized. "Mainly because...she's my daughter."

"What!" Snake looking shocked.

"I know, I just found out a little while ago. So please Snake... save her and gey the hell out of there." Hideo said. "I'm ordering them to cancel the bombing run. Athat there's no turning back...Aaaah! What are you doing!? Hideo said then getting cut off.

"Snake!" Luna cried.

"Luna, what happened to the colonel!?" Snake asked.

"...I don't believe it!" Luna still in shock.

"What happened!?" Snake asked slowly.

"Snake, the colonel!..." Luna said but was interupted by a clown looking man.

"Hideo Izinski has been relieved of duty. This is vice director, Lazer." Lazer said grinning.

"Put the colonel back on!" Snake ordered.

"He's been placed under arrest for leaking top secret information and for the crime of high treason." Lazer said rufusing.

"Ridiculous!" Snake said getting pissed.

"Yes, he is a ridiculous man. He truly believed that he was in command of this operation." Lazer said mocking him.

"You clownly bastard!" Snake cursed.

"There won't be a speck of evidence left. I'm sure the director would want the same thing." Said Lazer.

"The director ordered this?" Snake asked.

"The director is a busy man. I have complete authority here." Lazer responded.

"How do you plain on explaining a nuclear attack on Alaska to the media?" Snake ponited out.

"Don't worry. We've perpared a convincing cover story. We'll simply say that the terrorists exploded a nuclear device." Lazer grinned.

"...Dammit. You'll be murdering everyone here. The scientists, the Genome Army, everyone..." Snake said covincing him to stop the attack.

"Donald... the DARPA chief is already dead..." Lazer said looking angry.

"So you didn't mean to kill the DARPA chief after all?" Snake asked.

"He was my friend." Lazer responded.

"And you could care less about what happens to everybody else, huh?" Snake asked.

"Well, if you give me the optic disk, I might consider saving them." Lazer making a deal.

"What are you talking about?" Snake asked.

"Metal Gear's test data! Donald was supposed to bring it back." Lazer responded.

"I don't have it..." Snake responded.

"I see. Oh, well, that's okay... You two are an emarrassment anyway. You can't be allowed to live. Well, do try to get along, in the time you have left before the bomb." Lazer grinned, then ended the call.

Archfiend laugh at the look on Snakes face. "There's no way out for us. Let;s finish this before the air strike." he said walking towards him and untieing him. "You stole everything from me. I shall nullify you and your genes. And I will take them all back." Walking alway from Snake and towards Akiza. "She'll make a beautiful sacrifice for our final battle. Do you see this?" Holding a control. "This will be the time limit for our final battle. When death comes for this girl, this nuclear module shall vanish from this world as well. If you win, you might still be able to save her. You could enjoy one brief moment of love before the end." Pressing the buttion and walks to a coner. "And if you cross this line, you'll fall. At this height it'll kill even you. HAve at you, Snake!" Archfiend putting his fists up. Snake does the same.

Snake and Archfiend both ran towards each other and giving a strong punch to eachothers faces. Then Archfiend throw an uppercut and lands. Snake gave a powerful roundhouse and lands on Archfiends side. Snake gave him a few jabs then a power punch that make Archfiend stummble on the edge, but recovers.

"Is that all you've got!?" Archfiend mocked as he lands a power punch on Snake. Snake almost fell on the edge as well but recovered quickly. Archfiend throw another power punch but Snake blocked and kicked him hard on the back. Afther trading blows with eachother,they both felt wounded and exhausted. The contined to beat eachother up and sidekick on another. Finally Snake pulled an uppercut and sent Archfiend flying in the air and fallin off Metal Gear.

"SNAAAAAAKE!" Archfiend yelled as he was falling.

Snake, breath hard to catch his breath for a second. Once he finished he turned to where Akiza is, turned off the bomb first, and untie her while lifting her upper body up.

"Akiza?... Akiza!?" Snake asked gentally shaking her. Then she started to wake up.

"Snake? Is that you?" Akiza asked as her vistion started to come clear. "Snake! You're alive!" She said hugging him. "Thank God..."

"Akiza!?" Snake said blushing. "Akiza, are you okay?" he asked looking into her amber eyes.

"Are you okay... Is that all you can say?" Akiza laughed as she blushed when she noticed Snake was shirtless.

"Akiza, it must have been terrible..." Snake huggin her back.

"It wasn't that bad. I didn't give in to the torture." Akiza said to him.

"Torture?" Snake asked.

"...And things even worse than that..." Akiza resonded. "I was fighting too. Just like you."

"You're a strong woman. Snake smiled and lifted her head to meet her eyes.

"Fighting them...made me feel closer to you. I felt like you were there with me. It gave me the strength to go on. But... I was scared." Akiza said lookin into his blue eyes.

"...I'm sorry." Snake said bring her closer to his chest.

"Don't say that... But it made me realize something. During all the pain and shame there was one thing I was sure of...a single hope that I head onto... And that hope...kept me alive..." Aiza said looking back into his eyes. "Snake, I wanted to see you again..." She hugged him again.

"Akiza..."Snake said speechless as he face her and their faces were getting closer. They could feel eachothers breath as they got closer and closer. Then when there lips were near, a loud beeping was heard and they stopped. Then their faces got away from eachother.

"...That's my Codec." Snake said. Answering it.

'Dammit!' both Snake and Akiza though to themselfs. 'I was about to get my first kiss. Who ever is calling I'm going to kick their ass.'

"Snake, it's me. It looks like you stopped Rex." Otacon said.

"Otacon, Good news! Akiza's okay." Snake said letting him know.

"All right! You saved her, man. Good job!" Otacon grinned.

"Yeah, but you also ruined our moment." Snake said.

"Ruined your momen-...oh...sorry." Otacon aplogized as he knew what Snake ment.

"I got some bad new too. We're about to be bombed." Snake added.

"Oh boy. I guess we're considered expendable." Otacon said in serious yet joking manner.

"Is there a way out of here?" Snake asked.

"A way out...Uh, yeah. You can take the loading tunnel to the surface. There's a parking garage right next to you. The tunnel leads from there to the surface." Otacon responded.

"The door in front?" Snake asked.

"No. It's a small entrance to the west of that door." Otacon responded.

"How about the security?" Snake asked.

"I just unlocked it. Who do you think you're talking to? I'll take care of security along your escape route too..." Said Otacon.

"What are you going to do?" Snake asked.

"Me? I...I'll stay here." Otacon replyed.

"Are you crazy!" Snake shouted.

"I need a little more time to take care of your escape route." Otacon said.

"But..." Snake said not continuing his sentance.

"Unlocking the security doors is difficult work. Only I can do it." Said Otacon.

"Otacon?" Snake can't belive what he's hearing.

"Don't worry. I'm staying here. It's my own decision." Otacon grinning.

"Otacon, this is a hardened shelter, but they're going to use a surface-piercing nuclear bomb. it won't hold." Snake informed him.

"I'm through regretting the past... Life isn't all about loss, y'know..." Otacon said as there was a minute of silents. "Snake, I'm a complete person now. I've found a reason to live."

"Good. Don't die on me." Snake nodded to him.

"Same to you. Take care of Akiza, okay." Otacon said.

"I will..." Snake responded.

"Okay, I gotta go. I promise I'll do something about your escape route." Said Otacon.

"Thanks" Snake said.

"'Thanks'... Oh, that sounds nice." Otacon smiled.

"...I believe in you." Snake said in words of encoragement.

"Thanks Snake." Otacon hanging up.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Snake helping Akiza up.

"...What about him?" Akiza asked. "Where is Otacon?"

"He's...fighting right now... With his old self... to be the man he wants to be." Snake looking away from her.

"He's...fighting for us too?" Akiza asked.

"Yeah, and I don't want it to be in vain." Snake nodded.

"Me too." Akiza said.

Snake and Akiza nodded and get off of Metal Gear safely. Snake jumped off a few feet down and catches Akiza when she jumped down.

"Snake..." Akiza blushing.

"Akiza." Snake smiling. then a shockwave started knowing that it was the bombers. "It's started..."

"I must be heavy..." Akiza said in embassment.

"It looks like we're not gonna have a love scene after all." Snake putting her down.

"Looks that way. Too bad..." Akiza said after another shockwave hit.

"Let's get out of here!" Snake taking a few feet, when Akiza stopped him.

"Snake, it's freezing outside. You need some clothes." Akiza pointed out.

Snake looked around and saw his gear. "There's my Sneaking Suit and gear!" Snake ponited and ran to it.

"Hurry up." Akiza followed as she found a red long coat and put it on. "Hurry!" she said.

Snake put his suit on and only taking his SOCOM and Kalin's Sword.

"Mmmm. Looking good, Snake." Akiza eyeing him then they both ran to the nearist exit. They both ran to the Garage and saw a couple of jeeps. "Let me drive!" Akiza said as she walks towards it a camera caugth them. "Damn! A surveillance camera!" She still went to the jeep. "on no! No key!" She said looking for one that had.

A few mins later Soliders came. "Don't worry Go look for a vechile while I take care of them." Snake said drewing his sword. Snake blocked the bullets and started to slash and cut up the guards. Blood spilling from there missing limbs and guts.

"Alright! Keys!" Akiza shouted.

Snake still blocking the bullets and got in the back, seathing his sword and maning the machine gun in the back. Snake started to shoot at the remaining soliders and the oil tank to make there get away.

Akiza drove fast into the tunnel making sure no one was behind them or catch up to them. But she also had to make sure not to go too fast, in case of turns. "Snake, checkpoint. up ahead." Akiza said turing the car. Snake fires at the guards and oil drums. Once cleared Akiza speed off again.

Akiza kept driving while Snake shot at the guards at the checkpoint. Then another jeep was right behind them, with only Archfiend at the wheel. "Not yet, Snake!" he scearmed like a maneiace. "It's not over yet!"

"Archfiend!" Snake yelled as he fired. Archfiend zigged zagged while Snake fired. Archfiend Rammed them while shooting a sub machine gun in his hand. Snake and Archfiend keep at it for a while.

"Look, Snake, daylight!" Akiza pointed.

The gun Snake was using Jammed. "Dammit." Snake cursed under his breath.

Archfiend grimmed and rammed the side. Then pointed the gun at Snake. "Now die!" Archfiend yelled. Snake took his SOCOM out, but fell out the car when they hit a bump. Snake had no choice and used Kalin's Sword. He slashed and cut off Archfiends arm off.

"AHHH!" Archfiend sceamed in pain as Snake sheath the sword once more. Archfiend then got in front of them and slowed down.

"We're gonna crash!" Akiza yelled as she tried to step on the breaks. Once they hit, they both were outside and tumbled unside down. Snake stood up first and then helped Akiza.

"You okay?" Snake asked.

Yeah, I'm fine thanks." Akiza responded until a few bullets shot near there feet. As Archfeind stood up with his good arm.

"Damn..." Snake said.

"S...Snaaaaake...Snake!" Archfiend walking slowly to him with the gun ponited at him. Then started to collapes on his knees as his body turned black from frostbite along with Dracdie. "Drac...?"

"Die..." Snake finished for him as he, Archfiend collased dead. "If he's dead... then that means..."

"Don't say it, Snake." Akiza said holding his hand.

"What happened to the air raid?" Snake changeling the topic. "No stealth bombers in sight." he said looking at the sky. Then his Codec called and he answered.

"Snake, can you hear me?" Hideo asked.

"Colonel!" Snake said glad to see and hear him.

"Are you okay?" Hideo asked.

"Colonel, what happened?" Snake asking him.

"The vice director has been arrested. Early retirement." Said Hideo.

"Arrested?" Snake repeated.

"I was able to get in contact with the director. Metal Gear, the training exercise... all of it... It was all the vice director acting alone." Hideo explained.

"Acting alone?" Snake once again repeated. "What happend to the air raid and the nuclear strike?"

"The Orders were rescinded. The F-117's and the B-2 bombers have returned to the base. Once again, I have complete autherity over this operation." Hideo announced.

"I see..." Snake understanding.

"Neo Domino isn't stupid enough to use nukes to cover up a few secrets." Hideo said.

"I wounder about that." Snake think out load.

"In any case, the danger's over... Thanks, Snake." Hideo thanking him.

"Colonel, you can rest easy, Akiza's fine." Snake said letting him know.

"Really? Thanks... Thank you, Snake." Hideo smiling. "Snake, I'm sorry I kept alot of things from you."

"It's okay, Colonel." Said Snake.

"Snake, I'm not a colonel." Hideo told him before the mission started.

"Oh, that's right." Snake remebered that he retired.

"I've got a present for you. There's a Dual Runner close to you. Luna saw it on the satellite photos. This time of year the glaciers are pretty calm. You should be able ride right out of there. I'll bet the boys at the DIA and the NSA never expected you to come home alive." Hideo said giving him a heads up.

"Me neither. I better not show my face around there."

"No danger of that. You two officially died after your jeep sank into the ocean..." Hideo said letting him know.

"That's not too far from the truth." Snake said as he thought that it would happen.

"There's also a helicopter waiting for you at the Dragon Islands." Hideo informed him.

"Dr. Leo Emmerich should be somewhere on the base. I want someone to bring him in." Snake told him.

"I understand. Leave it to me." Hideo said without a doubt.

"Okay, Hideo. Are you going to be okay?" Snake asked.

"Don't worry. I've got an insurance policy... a hard copy of all of Luna's data. As long as I've got that, you, me, and Luna will be fine." Hideo said.

"The battery on these nanomachines will run out soon. They won't be able to follow us." Snake said.

"I guess we won't meet again." Hideo looking upset.

"Don't worry. I'll pay you a visit sometime." Snake joked but really met it.

"Really? I'll look farward to that." Hideo joked with him.

"Hideo, just tell me one thing." Snake said concered.

"What?" Hideo asked.

"About DracDie." Snake continued.

"Akiza will be fine. She wasn't included in its programming." Hideo said if Snake was concerned about her.

"Thanks. But what about me? It killed Archfiend..." Snake asked.

"Mina said she wanted to talk to you face-to-face about that." Hideo resonded.

"How is she?" Snake asked.

"Don't worry. Luna's with her right now. I'm switching over to Mina." Hideo said switching it over.

"Snake, it's me..." Mina said in the codec.

"Mina..." Said Snake odd tone.

"I heard... about my brother..." Mina said looking down.

"Oh. Phantom... no, Kalin wanted to tell you something." Snake said taking a deep breath before saying it. "He told me to tell you to forget about him and to go on with your own life."

Mina let losse some tears. "Kal said that?"

"Yeah. He also said he'll always love you..." Snake sort of lied. "Mina, your brother just saved you, me and the whole world. He fought on sheer will power until the very end."

"Maybe...maybe now he's finally found some peace." Mina cried. "My brother was already dying. Even since he fought with you in Satalite, he's been like a ghost. A ghost looking for a place to die..." she said letting loose all of her feelings.

"Mina, Archfiend died from DracDie, too. What about me? When am I gonna go?" Snake asked not wanting to push her.

"That's up to you." Mina sniffed.

"What do you mean?" Snake asked.

"I gave you the vaccine along with the injection. It won't kill all of the DracDie cells, but it will keep it from spreading and killing you." Mina confessed.

"Mina... I thought..." Snake said but she interupted him.

"I know now, I put it there only when I wanted it. After hearing what happen between you two. I activated the vaccine." Mina said still crying. "Snake, you can keep his sword. He actually make it for you." Then she ended the call.

"What happened?" Akiza asked.

"The strike is canceled and Dradie won't affect me. because of the vaccine Mina gave me." Snake responded. "Come on lets go home." He said walking with her as they helped eachother down the path to Dual Runner. Snake pulled it put and wanted offer to drive while Akiza sat behind him.

Then Akiza saw something on the seat. "Look, it's a card." She pulled it out and noticed it was a Black Rose Dragon card.

"Keep it as a reminder." Snake said as he approches her.

"A reminder of what? A reminder of a sucessful mission or a reminder of the first time we met?" Akiza asked.

"A reminder of how to live." Snake responded. Akiza looked confussed. "Until today, I've lived only for myself. My survival instinct that tells me not to die: that's all the motive I've had in my life." he said putting his hands in hers.

"That's not just you. That's how everyone is." Akiza said looking at him in the eyes.

"I only felt truly alive when I was staring death in the face. I don't know; maybe it's written into my genes." Snake joked which made Akiza laugh.

"What about now Snakes? What do your genes say about your future now?" Akiza asked.

"Maybe it's time I lived for someone else." Snake responded.

"Someone else?" Akiza asked

"Yeah. Someone like you..." Snake responded as Akiza was stunned by his answer. "Maybe that's the way to live." He responded as he finally brougth his lips to hers. Akzia and Snake enjoyed there kiss as they moved their lips pressing against the other and their tounges twisting and trying to dominate the other. What felt like forever, They both stopped, catching each others breath. They both didn't say a word after they kissed and Akiza broke the silents when they got on the runner.

"So... where to, Snake?" she said.

"Yusei" Snake said. "My name is Yusei..." he said reving up the engine.

Akiza laughed and hugged his back. "Okay, so where to, Yusei?"

"I think it's time we look for a new path in life." Yusei said still reving up the engine.

"A new path?" Akiza repeated.

"A new purpose. Ever see the Fortune Cup?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, I watch it ever time it's on." Akiza responded.

"Well, your getting a front row seat, because I'm in it." Yusei smiled.

Akiza hugged him more. "Then I'll be rooting for you." she responded.

"Yeah, Me and Stardust Dragon." Yusei said.

"That's the name you got." Akiza said. "So that's how you got it?"

"Yeah, Big Dragon gave it to me with the bandana i'm wearing now." Yusei said show her the card. The card was undamaged, Showing a silver white dragon.

"It's beautiful." Akiza said looking at it and handing it back. "Hey want are those!" she ponted.

"Caribou. To the Aleutians, the caribou is a symbol of life. It'll be spring here soon..." Yusei said.

"For us too." Akiza said holding him tigth hearing his heart beat.

"Yeah." Yusei said driving off. "Spring brings new life to everything. It's a time for hope. I never thought I say it. But Alaska has never looked more beauiful. The sky, the sea, the Carabu...but most of all ...you, Akiza." Then Yusei and Akiza drove off to the Sunrise.

**Well there you go the end of the story. It hoped you liked it.**

**Yusei: Um, knight, your forgetting something.**

**Knight: Really what?**

***Yusei whispers something.***

**Knight: Oh thanks.**

**Meanwhile at Crimson mosses Island**

Spider walked out of the exit, holding Archfiend's lose arm. "Thanks for the arm boss, and just the one I need to replace my other one." he said while his phone rang and he pickes it up.

"Yes,sir. The entire unit was wiped out. Yes... Yes,sir. Thanks to the vaccine... Yes, those two are still alive. The vector? Yes, sir. I recovered all of Apu's dummy warheard data. No, there are no other records. They've all been deleted from the base's computer. ...No, sir. My cover is intact. Nobody knows who I really am. Yes the DARPA chief knew my identity, but he's been disposed of. Yes, yes. Archfiend is dead. The inferior one was the winner after all. That's right. Until the very end, Archfiend thought he was the inferior one. Of course, the other one thinks so too. Yes, sir. I agree completly. It takes a well- balanced individual such as yourself to rule the world. Yes. Yes, sir... No, sir. No one knows that you were the third one... Blackwing. ...What should I do about the woman? Yes, sir... I understand. The surveillance will continue. Yes, yes... Thank you. Good- bye, Mr. Diretor." Spider hanging up.

**Okay now this is the end. Many of you though I would miss the kiss scence? Well I wouldn't. Now Rate Comment and Like. Messge me if you want me to continue this story line. Or if you want me to do another crossover. I hope you liked reading it and take care now.**


End file.
